Promessas do Acaso
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Um escritor anonimo, uma medica renomada. Uma amizade inseparável dividida. Dois rumos opostos ligados por uma promessa. NC-17. UA. INCOMPLETA/PARALISADA
1. Prologo

**Título:** Promessas do Acaso**  
Autor(a):** Rodrigo Reis**  
Shipper:** Edward/Bella,Alice/Jasper,Carlisle/Esme,Emmett/Rosalie,Charlie/Reneé (...)**  
Gênero:** Romance, Universo alternativo, Lemon, Drama**  
Censura:**NC-17**  
Sinopse:** Por quanto tempo podemos esquecer de uma promessa? Quais são as prioridades quando o passado bate a sua porta, revirando o baú de suas lembranças mais tristes?

_"-Me prometa que nunca vai me esquecer? – sua voz infantil soou envergonhada enquanto ela trazia nos pequenos dedos uma fita colorida._

-Por que você esta falando isso? – perguntei temendo sua resposta.

-Prometa Edward! – ela murmurou com a voz embargada.

-Eu prometo Bella, nunca vou te esquecer. – sua mão quente agora estava nas minhas. - Mas eu não entendo Bella."

Um escritor, uma medica renomada. Uma amizade inseparável dividida. Dois rumos opostos ligados por uma promessa.

O que fazer quando a pessoa mais importante de sua existência precisa incondicionalmente de você? Desistir de uma carreira para se entregar a um grande amor?

Isabella Swan terá que tomar sua decisão...

**OBS:** Nada de vampiros

Mas uma fic, hã? O que acham? UHASHUSAUHASHUSA

Bom, essa é uma beward MINHA, entao, espero que gostem! ;D

Ela foi adaptada e esta sendo repostada no orkut exclusivamente porque eu queria trazer ela até vocês, aqui do . Entao, espero mesmo que gostem.

* * *

**Prologo**

O sol invadiu o apartamento bagunçado e perfeitamente mobiliado através das janelas compridas de vidro do quarto, iluminando o homem descoberto e completamente nu de 25 anos deitado sobre o colchão.

O relógio ao lado da cama de casal desarrumada mostrava que já eram 8:30h. da manhã e que ele estava atrasado para a reunião marcada com os redatores da editora que trabalhava.

Quando a claridade atravessou o tecido da cortina, banhando seu rosto amassado e invadindo seus olhos verdes, ele resolveu levantar. Jogou os pés para fora da cama preguiçosamente, esfregando a face com as duas mãos grandes e pálidas. Colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o banheiro enquanto coçava a barba por fazer.

Encarou sua figura cansada pelo espelho e suspirando desejou-lhe bom dia.

Entrou no chuveiro, sentindo o jato lhe amaciando os músculos das largas costas. A água quente tirava a sonolência que dominava seu corpo. Passar mais uma noite em claro em cima de seu computador engajado em seu novo livro o fizera mal. Sua cabeça pulsava enquanto inalava o vapor.

Seu punho fechado na parede demonstrava o quão acabado ele estava.

A água batia em sua nuca e escorria por seus ombros. Ele respirava vagarosamente. Seus músculos reclamando enquanto alongava o próprio corpo.

Seu punho fechado na parede demonstrava o quão acabado ele estava.

A água batia em sua cabeça e escorria por seus ombros. Ele respirava vagarosamente. Seus músculos reclamando enquanto alongava o próprio corpo.

Ele desligou a torneira quando ouviu o celular tocando em cima da cama. Enrolou uma toalha à sua cintura, cambaleando para fora do banheiro. O atrito do vento gelado em sua pele o deixava arrepiado enquanto gotas escorriam por seu tórax.

Atendeu ao toque em sua quarta chamada.

-Alo? – sua voz rouca soou no apartamento.

-Você está atrasado! – gritava a voz desesperada no outro lado da linha.

Edward só afastou o aparelho do ouvido dando um longo suspiro em seguida.

-Eu já estou a caminho. – falou desanimado.

O flip do celular se fechou antes da resposta ser gritada do outro lado.

Pouco tempo depois, sua camisa preta estava sendo terminada de abotoar. A calça social já estava presa com um cinto em seu quadril. Seus cabelos, desordenados como sempre, ainda pingavam pequenas gotículas de água.

Já tinha lançado alguns trabalhos, porém o lucro não fora muito. Contudo, a apreciação de seu pai lhe convinha muito bem. O volvo prateado na garagem não o deixava esconder o quão Carlisle o queria bem.

Edward desceu até a garagem. Após sentir seu corpo ser envolvido pelo assento confortável de seu carro, ele acelerou. Rápido. Certeiro. Rumo ao prédio no centro da cidade.

* * *

Espero sinceramente que gostem.

Beijos, Drigo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Os nós dos dedos de Edward estavam esbranquiçados, mostrando com quanta força ele segurava o volante de seu carro. O ponteiro de seu velocímetro mostrava a velocidade exagerada em que ele se encontrava, porém a estrada livre lhe instigava a pisar mais fundo no acelerador.

A via expressa estava vazia naquele horário. E ele agradecia profundamente por isso.

Em quinze minutos, Edward já tinha seu veículo estacionado na garagem e se dirigia, a passos largos, pelo saguão do edifício New York. Seu corpo completamente ereto intimidava as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho.

Seu olhar era fixo em algum ponto adiante. Entrou pelas portas metálicas na cabine do elevador sem se dar conta. Olhou ao seu redor pelas lentes escuras de seus óculos, inclinando seu corpo sobre uma mulher miúda, apertando o botão do vigésimo quinto e a fazendo respirar fundo próximo de seu pescoço.

Ela estremeceu.

Após alguns segundo, a porta se abriu a sua frente. Ele caminhou para fora com pressa. Jasper o esperava de braços cruzados próximo a porta de seu escritório.

-Bom dia, Edward. – O cumprimentou.

Sua voz era mais controlada, comparada ao desespero expressado pelo aparelho celular momentos anteriores. Jasper, além de ser noivo da irmã de Edward, era amigo particular e seu assessor de negócios no que cabia aos investimentos lucrativos de suas obras literárias.

-Bom dia, Jasper. – respondeu somente, se dirigindo a sala de reuniões.

Os dois entraram na sala calados, lado a lado.

-Desculpem o atraso. – Jasper comentou antes de se sentar.

-Que não se repita. – Mike Newton, diretor financeiro da editora, declarou antes de começar seu discurso.

Esse sim, era do tipo que se podia considerar como _inconveniente_. Um problema.

Edward não prestava atenção a nada, sempre tão alheio a esses assuntos. Nessas ocasiões, ele costumava às vezes a cochilar. Dessa vez, ele apenas se distraiu com as linhas delicadas que traçava em uma folha de papel a sua frente.

Poucos minutos depois, os sombreados lhe indicaram um olhar familiar. Porém, nenhum rosto conhecido veio à mente.

-O que você acha, senhor Cullen? – Mike o questionou.

Edward levantou os olhos encarando a figura prepotente que estava em direção contrária a sua. O jovem Mike tinha o cabelo empastado por gel e espinhas por todo o rosto. Os olhos azuis o olhavam debilmente. Antes de desviar o olhar, bufou. Se seu pai não fosse o dono daquela empresa, ele nunca sairia do posto do garoto da fotocópia. Edward voltou seu olhar para Jasper, que o encarava esperando sua hora para agir.

-Creio que a melhor opção para ele seja aumentar a renda e ... – a voz grave de Jasper se perdeu enquanto ele voltava ao torpor causado por seu singelo desenho.

Novamente, Edward se ausentou da conversa e voltou a se dedicar ao olhar sedutor que o fitava do papel. Os traços firmes e certeiros moldavam o rosto da jovem que o admirava. Com lábios cheios, rosto arredondado e nariz fino.

À medida que a fotografia se moldava, os profundos olhos adquiriam um aspecto triste e distante. Ao perceber que desenhara uma lágrima escorrendo pelo papel, Edward levantou da cadeira de couro. Amassou o papel, colocou no bolso e saiu.

Ninguém atreveria a se colocar de frente a Edward naquele acesso de fúria.

Seus passos firmes pelo salão mostrava o quanto sua mente estava longe, seus olhos verdes já ocultos pelas lentes escuras de seus óculos. Tirou um cigarro mentolado do maço que trazia em seu bolso e o tragou, sentindo a fumaça entrar em seu corpo. Após a segunda tragada, o cigarro já era mantido longe dos lábios e preso aos dedos. Sua mente parecia vazia e o seu corpo um projétil rápido e certeiro pronto para derrubar o que se colocasse em seu caminho.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Um corpo macio parou seu passo e quando ele se deu conta, derrubara uma moça de cabelos castanho claros no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, retirando os óculos recém colocados, cerrou os olhos enquanto buscava algo no rosto arredondado a sua frente.

-Desculpe-me senhorita, você está bem?

-Estou bem. – a garota respondeu ainda afetada. – Estava distraída, não vi o senhor.

-Chame-me de Edward. – ele disse sorrindo e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

-Sou Micaela. – ela o olhou da cabeça aos pés.

-Aceita tomar um café ou algo assim? – Edward passou os dedos pelos fios desalinhados de seu cabelo. - Como um pedido de desculpas,claro. - reforçou, sorrindo novamente.

–Cl-claro. – a moça gaguejou.

Certamente estaria cancelando um compromisso qualquer que tivesse em algum andar daquele prédio para aceitar o convite de Edward.

Os dois caminharam até a cafeteria do lado de fora do edifício e conversavam como se conhecessem há anos.

-O que vai querer? – Edward perguntou com um toque de malícia, apoiando-se no balcão e olhando para o decote exposto pelo terninho.

-Café preto. – ela respondeu anestesiada com o sorriso do rapaz.

-Por favor, um café preto e um cappuccino. – ele pediu para a garçonete.

-Então, você é uma advogada? – Edward perguntou sedutoramente. – Há quanto tempo na profissão?

-Acabei de me formar. – o sorriso que Micaela trazia no rosto era sedutoramente orgulhoso.

-Isso é bom.

A conversa dos dois não se resumiu apenas a trabalho. De forma curiosa, Edward conseguiu absorver muitas informações sobre a jovem advogada que agora corava com as investidas diretas dele.

-Já estou atrasada. – disse olhando no relógio de pulso. – Está aqui meu telefone. –deslizou um cartão até a mão de Edward e continuou. – Se precisar de alguma coisa...

-Pode deixar. – ele sorriu e largou uma nota em cima da tabua de madeira.

Micaela acenou lentamente sobre os ombros, antes de virar as costas rumo ao saguão. Seus quadris rebolavam sensualmente, enquanto suas panturrilhas torneadas eram sustentadas pelos saltos.

Antes de virar as costas rumo à garagem, Edward sorriu torto, maneando a cabeça. Gostava da influência que tinha sobre as mulheres e seu jeito galanteador mostrava o quanto seu ego agradecia a essa capacidade de deslumbrar, porém algo o impedia de agir completamente como um conquistador.

Seu passado.

Edward agora acelerava rumo ao seu apartamento, seu esconderijo.

***

Próximo do apartamento de Edward, o dia que começara a algumas horas, chegava ao fim para a plantonista de emergência, Isabella Swan.

-Você vem para casa? – Thiago perguntava manhoso no celular.

-Não, amor, eu vou para o meu apartamento. O plantão hoje foi cansativo demais.

-Você vai ao coquetel hoje à noite, né?

-Claro! Esse evento será importante para minha carreira.

-Você quer que eu vá te buscar agora, Bells?

-Não precisa, eu já estou no trânsito.

-Então passo na sua casa as seis, está bem?

-Pode ser.

Isabella Swan ou Bella, como gostava de ser chamada, era uma cardiologista que acabara de sair da residência e começava a ser reconhecida por seu trabalho. Bella namorava Thiago há três anos e meio.

O namoro dos dois era um relacionamento invejável. Equilibrado com muito sexo, carinho e principalmente amizade. A beleza do casal era estonteante. Bella tinha seus cabelos compridos e ondulados até o quadril moldurado, do mesmo tom chocolate de seus olhos. Seus lábios vermelhos e volumosos eram em formato de coração enquanto sua pele pálida fazia o contraste exato com todo o conjunto. Thiago tinha os olhos azuis celestes. O rosto másculo emoldurado pelas mechas douradas. A barba por fazer constantemente pinicando seu maxilar. Porém como qualquer relacionamento existia um segredo entre os dois.

-Então tá bom, amor. – Thiago disse finalizando a curta conversa. – Até mais tarde.

-Até. – Bella disse por fim.

O sinal ficou verde e logo ela acelerou. Seu carro, uma Chevy alaranjada, rangeu sob seu corpo e correu pela rua iluminada pelo sol em seus constantes 70km/h. Em minutos já estacionava na garagem subterrânea de seu prédio e seguia para o elevador. Encostou a cabeça na parede espelhada após apertar o botão do quinto andar, repassando a noite turbulenta na emergência do hospital.

Se questionou quantos acidentados poderiam entrar por aquela porta vai-e-vem a cada noite daquela cidade. Parou de contar quando o número atravessou a casa dos 20.

Após girar a chave na fechadura, entrou no que deveria ser sua sala. Deixou a chave na mesa de entrada e seguiu para o quarto retirando suas roupas no caminho. O quanto não faria por uma ducha relaxante nesse exato momento?

Entrou no jato de água morna gemendo longamente. Suas costas e pescoço agradeciam por todo cansaço rolar por seu corpo rumo ao ralo. Desligou a torneira, secando-se rapidamente e vestindo sua camisola. Antes de se jogar na cama, ajustou seu relógio para despertar as 6 p.m, confiando que seu corpo não acordaria espontaneamente nem sob decreto. Ainda não sabia que mesmo se quisesse, não perderia esse evento.

﻿


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

O celular tocava desesperadamente em cima do criado mudo.

Uma, duas, três vezes copiosamente e nada do corpo inerte em inconsciência se mover para atender.

Mais um toque e finalmente, com um gesto brusco, Edward levou o aparelho até seu ouvido.

-O que você quer, Alice? – sua voz soou seca e ríspida pela linha, demonstrando seu mau humor.

-Você estava dormindo, Edward? – o tom de Alice beirando a ingenuidade do outro lado da linha. – Já são quatro e meia! Você tem noção do quanto esse coquetel é importante para nosso pai?

-Tenho, Alice. – ele retrucou sem importância, bufando.

-Você não vai sozinho, não é? – a pergunta saiu temerosa. – Você já tem uma acompanhante para essa noite, não é mesmo, Edward?

-Não, Alice. Que diferença isso faz?

-Edward, não me interessa a diferença. Você precisa estar acompanhado. – ela dizia como se aquilo fosse obvio. – Ligue para alguma de suas ex. Tanya irá adorar ir ou a Jessica. Você lembra da Ângela? Era um doce aquela menina.

-Alice...

-Vamos, Edward, não seja tão orgulhoso. Afinal ex- namorada serve para isso, não é o que vocês homens dizem? É sempre assim, terminam conosco e quando mais precisa... volta a ligar. – ela começou a falar sem pausar.

-Foram elas que terminaram comigo, Alice. – ele interrompeu.

-Ah. – ela se calou. – E agora?

-Eu dou um jeito. – Edward comentou. A imagem de Micaela ascendendo em sua mente.

-Vou estar te esperando lá às seis e quarenta, Edward! Se você não chegar até lá, considere-se um homem castrado.

Ele encerrou a ligação sem mais palavras, rolando pela cama até encontrar a calça social que vestia mais cedo, pegando o cartão pálido e logo seus dedos sonolentos discavam a seqüência de números.

-Alo? – a voz pouco familiar atendeu.

-Vamos sair essa noite? Não aceito não como resposta. – ele foi direto.

-Quem está falando? – Micaela perguntou nervosa, sem reconhecer a voz calorosa de Edward.

-Pensei que o encontro que tivemos de manhã tinha sido marcante para você também. – brincou sedutoramente.

-Edward?

-Pode ser. – ele riu. – Ou você usou essa tática com mais alguém? – o tom de ciúmes fingido e erotismo que ele usou na frase, não deixou que ela percebesse o quão suava falso e desesperado.

-Que bom falar com você. – ela se derreteu.

-Então, posso ir te buscar hoje às seis e meia?

-Para o que...?

-Para um coquetel. Esteja bem vestida.

Desligou novamente.

Se tinha algo que Edward não gostava, era de falar através de um aparelho. Apesar de seu apartamento ser equipado com tecnologia de última geração, ele era um tanto conservador em relação à modernidade. Hipocrisia? Talvez não, apenas um escritor modesto.

-Bella, acorda! – Thiago balançava o ombro delicadamente de sua namorada, enquanto sentado ao seu lado na cama, ele beijava a nuca exposta pela camisola.

-Ah, me deixe dormir. – ela disse cobrindo a cabeça.

-Vamos, Bells, você vai se atrasar.

-Quinze minutos!

-Já são sete e meia. – ele mentiu.

-PUTA QUE PARIU! – ela levantou rápido. – Cadê meu vestido?

Seus cabelos desgrenhados e olhos inchados mostravam o quão rápido ela despertou. Thiago olhava a cena, se divertido e com desejo. Na pressa de levantar, a alça da camisola de Bella caiu pelo braço, deixando a mostra o bico de seu seio.

-Do que você está rindo? – perguntou nervosa.

-Desculpa, Bella. – ele tentou conter o riso com o punho. – Você não está atrasada.

-Como é?

-Ainda são cinco horas. – ele disse já se levantando e indo abraçar a namorada. – Vamos tomar um banho? – ele perguntou abaixando a outra alça e beijando o ombro nu de Bella.

Bella respirou fundo e, tirando a camisola, foi para o chuveiro.

-Posso? – ele perguntou indo atrás dela.

-Fique aí. – ela disse ainda brava, apontando com o dedo indicador a porta do banheiro.

-Ah Bella, por favor. – ele exclamou já tirando os sapatos e a camiseta.

Bella nada respondeu, apenas fechou o vidro do box e ligou o chuveiro quente. Com um sorriso malicioso, contou até três nos dedos e esperou o namorado abraçá-la pelas costas.

-Eu disse que era para você ficar lá fora. – ela comentou pegando a mão de Thiago e deslizando por seu corpo molhado.

-Não agüentei ficar lá fora com você _molhadinha_ aqui dentro. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Bella gemeu e puxou o corpo de Thiago para junto do seu. A barba por fazer roçando em seu ombro a deixava arrepiada.

Thiago não se demorou a ficar excitado, roçando sua ereção na bunda de Bella, fazendo-a arrebitar mais e mais seu corpo contra o dele para se estimular. Os dedos de Thiago escorregaram de seus mamilos para sua intimidade, fazendo que sua cabeça inclinasse para trás, apoiada em seu ombro. Thiago mordia o ombro de Bella, roçando sua barba por fazer na pele macia enquanto ela estremecia sob seus braços.

Apoiando as mãos dela na parede, ele puxou a pele que cobria sua glande avermelhada, e colocou na entrada úmida de Bella e subindo a mão da curva de seu quadril, pelas costas molhadas dela, até alcançar sua nuca. Segurou seus cabelos com o punho. Penetrou-a de uma vez.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Edward estacionava na porta do hotel que Micaela indicara por SMS, 6:30h. Subiu os pequenos degraus até a portaria, onde após ser cumprimentado pelo porteiro, seguiu para o elevador. Respirou fundo ao ver o corredor abrir-se em sua frente e se encerrar frente a uma porta de mogno escuro. Fitou o número dourado típico do estabelecimento e tocou a capainha.

A _mulher_ que saiu pela porta fez o queixo de Edward cair. Os olhos azuis dela brilharam ao descerem por seu peitoral evidente na camisa acinzentada. Edward umedeceu os lábios, enquanto seus próprios olhos desciam pelo corpo assimétrico de Micaela. Ela estava em um vestido claro que combinava com sua camisa. A parte superior era um tecido fino e praticamente transparente, dando a seu colo uma imagem tentadoramente erótica. Antes que Micaela pudesse pensar muito, viu um sorriso malicioso iluminar o rosto de Edward e então pode sentir a textura de seus lábios queimarem os dela. Instintivamente, ergue uma de suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, sentindo a parede lhe apoiar as costas enquanto era prensada.

As mãos grandes logo começaram a explorar seu corpo, enquanto a língua era luxuriosa dentro da boca. Edward lhe abraçou, desencostando suas costas da parede e lhe empurrando novamente para dentro do apartamento.

Capturando sua boca novamente, ele a direcionou até o primeiro móvel que lhe aparecia à frente. Assim que encontraram as costas do sofá, Edward tratou de colocar as pernas de Micaela em sua cintura e roçar sua ereção no sexo desprotegido da moça. Ela gemeu baixo em sua boca e apertou mais sua cintura com as coxas, puxando os fios de cabelo de sua nuca enquanto novamente um arrepio lhe percorria a coluna.

A ereção de Edward já estava apertada em sua calça social. Edward soltou suas pernas, fazendo que ela ficasse de pé. Olhou-a fixamente enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam na fivela do cinto. O que Micaela tratou logo de ajudar.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Micaela percorreu o peito de Edward abrindo os botões de sua camisa e logo já estava desafivelando o cinto e soltando o zíper que ainda mantinha preso o membro ereto dele. Assim que o tecido deslizou pelas coxas torneadas, ela pode ver o grande volume formado na cueca.

-E então, vai ficar só olhando? – a voz rouca de Edward a tirou do transe que ela se submetera ao observar a virilidade do homem desconhecido a sua frente

Micaela se ajoelhou em frente a Edward, puxando sua cueca até os tornozelos e abocanhando sua glande logo em seguida. Edward rosnou baixinho, segurando os cabelos castanhos em seu punho, jogando sua cabeça para trás.

Ela rodeou a língua em volta da cabeça avermelhada e Edward sentiu um arrepio subir por sua coluna. Antes que ela continuasse, ele a segurou por debaixo dos braços e a colocou de pé novamente. Retirou o vestido apressado do corpo dela, voltando a enroscá-la em sua cintura.

-Onde fica o quarto? – perguntou com a voz tremendo enquanto tocava a intimidade molhada de Micaela.

-A segunda porta a esquerda. – disse entre gemidos enquanto sentia o membro procurar sua entrada.

Após encontrar a cama, Edward deitou a mulher, que já suava em seus braços, nos lençóis. Deslizou o dedo do pescoço dela até sua intimidade. Estimulou seu sexo molhado até suas unhas vermelhas estarem cravadas na cama. Sempre com um sorriso sedutor, ele observava todo gesto e gemido provocados por seus dedos. Ele cobriu o corpo de Micaela com seu peito largo e beijando seu pescoço, a penetrou de uma vez.

Micaela arqueou o tronco e logo passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Edward, arranhando seus ombros fortes. Ela gemia alucinada com tamanho prazer que o membro firme lhe proporcionava entrando e saindo daquela maneira.

Edward delirava enquanto ela pedia por mais, chamando seu nome. Ele ia às nuvens quando lhe gemiam assim. Com movimentos rápidos e fortes sentiu os espasmos lhe dominarem o corpo. Cerrou os dentes e acelerou os movimentos, fazendo os gemidos de Micaela se cortarem pelo atrito dos corpos.

Micaela se contorcia na cama enquanto as gotas de suor se misturavam com o cheiro excitante que exalava do corpo dos dois. Perfume, luxuria e desejo eram inalados a cada estocada.

As paredes de Micaela envolveram o membro dele, apertando-o e fazendo Edward gemer.

Sentiu que seu próprio orgasmo estava próximo e não queria terminar ainda. Colocou-a de quatro, apoiada na beirada da cama. Voltou a estocar rápido enquanto puxava seus cabelos firmemente e mordia seu lóbulo, fazendo-a gemer e umedecer ainda mais seu membro com seu gozo.

Ela empurrava o quadril para trás enquanto gemia enlouquecida com aquele homem lhe possuindo. Edward tragou o ar pelos pulmões e com uma estocada forte, gozou prazerosamente dentro dela. Micaela cambaleou e caiu na cama. Edward respirou fundo, tentando se recuperar da tremedeira que sentia em seu corpo.

-Aonde é o banheiro? – perguntou enquanto massageava seu membro que ardia pelo atrito de pele.

Micaela estava exausta. Só conseguiu apontar a porta que tinha no fundo do quarto.

Ele caminhou até lá e levantando a tampa do vaso saciou suas necessidades fisiológicas. Olhou o banheiro ao redor e viu um relógio em cima da pia.

"Pra que um relógio no banheiro?" - pensou.

Oito e meia marcava os ponteiros.

-Oito e meia. – sussurrou. – Cacete! Oito e meia! – Seu tom de voz já alterado. -Se vista, Micaela. – ele entrou no quarto rápido, recolhendo as roupas do chão e as colocando apressadamente

-Como? – a moça levantou a cabeça.

-O coquetel! Estamos atrasados. Meu pai vai me matar.

-Ah. – ela exclamou e voltou a cabeça no colchão.

-Você vai ficar aí?

Ela murmurou alguma coisa inaudível e caiu no sono. Edward a cobriu com um lençol e correu até carro estacionado.

Acelerou fundo e olhando pelo retrovisor, viu a marca do chupão em seu pescoço. Fechou os botões da camisa até que a prova de uma transa sedenta fosse escondida.

Estacionou bruscamente na porta da boate aonde ocorria o evento, quase atropelando um casal que saia abraçado do local.

Pegou seu celular para ligar para Alice, porém não precisou discar nenhum número. A chamada de Alice o esperava no visor.

-ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, SEU VIADINHO? – a voz alta e alterada de Alice, mostrava os indícios de embriagueis da irmã.

-Estou aqui na porta. – Edward respondeu baixo. – Pode, por favor, pedir para o Jasper vir até aqui?

A chamada se encerrou e Edward passou os dedos pelos fios desalinhados, olhando atentamente por trás dos seguranças a escada que dava acesso a área vip da boate reservada.

-Deixe-o passar. – a voz do cunhado soou por trás dos grandes seguranças.

-Obrigado. – Edward falou para os homens que lhe abriram passagem.

-Minha situação? – ele perguntou olhando para o amigo.

-Péssima, eu diria. – Jasper sorriu. – Carlisle está muito bravo com você e Alice quer te castrar.

-Ótimo. – sussurrou para si mesmo.

Edward caminhou pelas mesas posicionadas até onde Carlisle, homenageado da noite, estava com Esme, sua mãe.

-Parabéns! – ele cumprimentou o homem loiro, abraçando-o. – E perdoe-me pelo atraso.

-Eu não deveria, mas eu sei que você tem uma ótima explicação para isso.

-Na verdade... – Edward corou. – Tenho.

-Depois você se defende, agora aproveite o resto da festa. – ele voltou a se sentar.

-Obrigado.

Seguiu até o bar, sentindo as luzes da festa lhe ofuscando os olhos. Pediu uma dose de whisky ao barmen, vendo Alice marchando até sua direção.

-Você perdeu a premiação de nosso pai, Edward!

-Eu sei, Alice, eu sinto muito, mas...

-Mas nada! – ela disse de olhos fechados e com as mãos estendidas na direção dele. – Agora você vai ter que dançar comigo e com Jasper, já que veio sozinho.

-Foi justamente por isso que eu me atrasei. – ele sorriu orgulhoso.

-Ok, sem detalhes para mim.

Os dois riram e foram até a pista de dança. A batida tomava conta do corpo dos três e as luzes piscando, realçava a beleza de seus corpos e rostos perfeitamente esculpidos.

***

-Obrigada por me acompanhar. – Bella disse enquanto acariciava a face do namorado.

-Não por isso. Foi muito interessante conhecer alguns de seus amigos.

Ela sorriu.

-Pena que amanhã tenho plantão, a festa estava convidativa.

-Sim, mas tudo bem. – ele abraçou sua cintura enquanto os pneus do taxi rolavam pela rua.

-Você vai subir, não é? – ela perguntou segundos antes do taxi estacionar.

-Se você quiser.

-Eu gostaria, vai que outro alucinado tente me atropelar. – ela comentou.

-É agora que eu não desgrudo de você. – Thiago respondeu trazendo a cintura da namorada de encontro a seu corpo.

Os dois caminharam grudados até entrarem no elevador, aonde se beijaram tranquilamente.

-Você está tão bonita. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Obrigada.

***

-Alice, são quase duas da manhã. Eu tenho que ir! - Edward disse dando um beijo no rosto da irmã e batendo levemente no ombro do cunhado que dançava atrás do corpo esguio da pequena.

Edward terminou sua dose de bebida e seguiu para o carro. As luzes da rua o distraiam enquanto acelerava rumo ao seu apartamento poucos metros dali.

Com passos lentos, arrancou as peças de roupa que lhe cobria o corpo e despencou na cama, já em sono profundo.

***

-Que horas você começa seu plantão, Bells? - Thiago perguntou olhando para o relógio de cabeceira e voltando a abraçar a namorada na cama.

-Vinte para às cinco. - ela resmungou.

-Você vai querer dormir? - ele passou o nariz na nuca dela.

-Eu não consigo. - ela comentou se virando. - Fiquei tão empolgada com as pessoas que conheci naquele coquetel, que não consigo pregar os olhos. - um sorriso brincou em seus lábios enquanto ela acariciava a face do homem que estava a sua frente.

-Realmente, aquele cara parecia importante...

-Carlisle? Sem dúvidas! Aquele neurocirurgião é o mais requisitado da cidade e você viu que simpatia? Muito bonito também.

Thiago fez um bico com o comentário e grudou novamente os lábios na boca da namorada.

-Você viu a garota que estava organizando o evento? Uma pequenina que não parava quieta? Ela não me é estranha.

-Alice Cullen?

-Ela mesma. Tão familiar aqueles traços...

* * *

Entao povo! é isso ai por hoje. o que achaaram?

espero que tenham gostado mesmo.

que tal umas reviews para deixar um autor feliz? eu gostaria.

UHASUHSAHUSHUA

beeeijos, drigo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Heeey, e então? o que acharam dos 3 primeiros capitulos? Não recebi neeeenhuma review! Isso me deixou triste ;/

mas ok! :D não esqueçam de por o link do youtube sem os '*'

**

* * *

Capítulo 4.**

O sol já estava alto quando Edward sentiu o celular vibrando embaixo de seu travesseiro. Abriu uma pálpebra, logo em seguida abrindo a outra. Os olhos verdes arderam com a luz que invadia o quarto. Com um resfôlego e a cabeça latejando pelas doses de whisky da noite anterior, abriu o flip na altura de sua orelha.

-Alo? - uma voz tímida respondeu a ligação.

-Quem está falando? – a voz de Edward saiu feito um trovão abafado. Os olhos cerrados e a garganta seca comprovavam a ressaca.

-Edward? Sou eu, Micaela.

-Ah, sim. - respirou fundo.

-Queria me desculpar por ontem e avisar que você esqueceu algo aqui em meu apartamento, um penduricalho com uma fita ou algo parecido.

A consciência invadiu a mente de Edward como um raio, fazendo-o levantar num pulo. Coçou os olhos sentindo a cabeça e o quarto rodar. Após se despedir, já estava prontamente vestido e na frente do espelho do lavabo umedecendo o rosto amassado.

O que teria feito acordar tão depressa?

Recordações...

Novamente dentro de seu carro, Edward sentia suas têmporas lhe clamando por atenção. Seu pé empurrava o acelerador com determinação. Os pensamentos se confundiam com o cinza asfalto da rua embaixo dos pneus. A sensação de perda queimava seu peito.

Como o perfeito patético que era, Edward se martirizava por ter esquecido aquele objeto como se isso fosse o maior erro que ele poderia ter cometido. Como se toda sua existência tivesse importado nada. E todos os anos sentindo o intenso nó na garganta tivessem sido insignificante.

Com passos largos no corredor, chegou à porta de mogno e bateu suavemente, esperando-a se abrir, o que não demorou. Os olhos de Micaela surgiram aonde era a porta e um sorriso tímido brincava em seus lábios cheios.

-Bom dia. – ela falou.

-Bom dia. – Edward simplesmente soltou, com indiferença. – Onde está? - perguntou um pouco apressado enquanto entrava pelo espaço que o corpo de Micaela deu para sua passagem.

-Em cima da mesa, está tudo bem?

-Sim. – respondeu simplesmente.

-Você ficou bravo por ontem? – ela perguntou enquanto seus dedos brincavam no peito coberto por uma camiseta fina.

-Não. – um sorriso convencido brincava no seu rosto. – Eu entendo como você ficou. – falou cheio de si. – Até teria ficado, só que era realmente importante aquela festa, mas está tudo bem. – disse gesticulando.

-Entendo... – ela replicou abobada enquanto acaricia os cabelos da nuca de Edward e com a outra mão massageava o lóbulo de sua orelha.

A corrente com pingentes temáticos, presos por uma fita de cetim fina estava apertado forte na sua mão grande enquanto ele, com um sorriso triste, passava as lembranças por sua mente, certificando de que a culpa suave que o acolhera anteriormente não passava de uma impressão.

Edward tinha um problema evidente em esquecer essa parte de sua historia e isso o assolava dia e noite.

-Eu preciso ir. – com um gesto rápido Edward colocou o objeto no bolso da calça jeans e se desviou do abraço de Micaela. – Nós vemos qualquer hora. – suas palavras soaram sinceras.

Ele não podia se enquadrar no perfil de conquistador. Pelo contrário, Edward sempre fora facilmente conquistado. Bastava um simples olhar para ele estar bobamente apaixonado. Porém, essa característica única se transformou num fardo após os marcantes acontecimentos.

Novamente dentro de seu carro, Edward acelerava para onde sabia que seu peito ia se queimar em saudade e poderia novamente se corroer por ter sido tão fraco.

Suas cobranças eram intensas e dolorosas. Parecia um adolescente bobo que ardia o corpo de paixão não correspondida. E se punia dolorosamente por esses gestos desesperados. Empurrando garganta abaixo, como espinhos venenosos, maiores símbolos de lembranças que o ardiam o corpo inteiro.

O sobrado em que se dirigia nesse instante era um desses símbolos.

Após o sucesso de seu primeiro grande livro, anonimamente, Edward contatou o último homem que gostaria de conversar na face da terra. Sem que deixasse escolha, arrematou a casa branca com janelas em sua fachada. O canteiro que se lembrava, estava coberto de erva daninhas.

Tinha passado tanto tempo...

A primeira coisa que fez quando conseguiu respirar sem sentir-se sufocado, foi arrumar a casa meticulosamente. Sentindo que o aroma dos cabelos cor de mogno sumia de sua memória, ele precisava recuperar cada detalhe. Cada sensação.

O volvo agora estacionava no caminho para carros. Ele se dirigiu para a porta de entrada sem olhar para os lados. As mãos nos bolsos e os óculos escuros em sua face o isolavam do resto da vizinhança.

Após passar um dia e uma noite inteira estirado na ainda intacta cama com colchas roxas, ele se limitava ao jardim que havia no fundo da casa. A árvore baixa formava uma sombra agradável no balanço de madeira.

Suspirou, andando até o brinquedo e sentando-se ali. Encostou a cabeça na corrente de ferro e fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar como _ela _estaria nesse momento. Como seria a mulher que o deixara com lágrimas nos olhos e um coração despedaçado para a vida inteira.

Ele se questionava se os olhos redondos e acastanhados continuavam intensos e continham o toque de pureza que só ele acreditava enxergar. Se os cabelos compridos continuavam com o delicioso cheiro de frutas e a maciez de uma seda. Ele se perguntava se ela ainda corava enquanto um sorriso puxava seus lábios em um ângulo perfeito.

Edward suspirou com a imagem da pequena garota que o encantava com cada movimento. O vento frio da noite já soprava em seu cabelo quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso de sua calça.

-Alo? – sua voz continha toda a tristeza que ele guardava no peito.

-O que foi? – seu primo, agora o recente formado psicólogo do hospital que Carlisle dirigia, já sabia o que aconteceu com Edward.

-Nada. Precisa de alguma coisa? – sua voz vazia tomava um tom de costume, engolindo o nó em sua garganta.

-Você está na casa de novo, Edward? – Emmett perguntou.

-Emmett.

Edward afirmava como uma criança mimada que fora obrigado a contar o que aconteceu em sua infância para o primo, já que ele descobriu a depressão que Edward tentava esconder.

-Tudo bem. É... Rosalie quer dar um jantar hoje e quer saber se você pode vir.

-Claro, por que não? Preciso levar alguma coisa? – perguntou fingindo interesse. Ele só queria um banho quente e sua cama grande e espaçosa.

-Não. Rose está cuidando de tudo. Se você quiser, pode trazer alguém...

-Será um encontro de casais, Emmett? – perguntou sabendo da resposta.

-Mais ou menos. – o primo respondeu já sabendo da ausência de Edward.

-Vou ver se passo aí. Até mais.

-Até.

Edward respirou fundo sentindo o cheiro da fruta que florescia e olhou novamente para as marcas inscritas em seu tronco.

***

-Bella, amor. O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza? – Thiago perguntou animado pela linha.

-Pode ser. – ela respondeu cansada.

-Como foi o plantão? – perguntou preocupado.

-Cansativo. Um acidente de carro...

-Entendo. Venha para cá. Toma um banho relaxante, comemos uma pizza e você descansa!

-Seria uma boa. – ela disse sorrindo do outro lado da linha. – Estarei aí em quinze minutos.

-Estou te esperando, então.

-Beijos.

A cena dos feridos não saia de sua mente, a médica cardiologista lidava com pessoas entre a vida e a morte com freqüência, mas aquele acidente em especial havia chocado.

Ela realmente não gostava de acidentes de carros.

***

www*youtube*com/watch?v=IsYrPtDrX8o

O baque do corpo de Edward caindo na cama ecoou pelo quarto. Seu corpo nu balançava a medida que tentava controlar o pranto seco de seu peito. Com a música tocando alto em seu aparelho de som, ele gritava.

Os lençóis cor de gelo estavam torcidos e úmidos pelas lágrimas. Os nós de seus dedos brancos enquanto a face, rubra pelos gritos abafados.

Edward sofria. Calado. Sozinho.

O sono o abraçou com maciez quando o ar conseguiu infiltrar por seus pulmões e o induziu a uma inconsciência que ele idolatrava nesses momentos.

Sem sonhos e sem mais lembranças, Edward apagou largado na cama.

Suado. Nu e completamente devastado.

***

-Bella, telefone para você. – Thiago gritou do lado de fora do banheiro, onde o som do chuveiro ligado era perceptível.

-Quem é? – ela perguntou surpresa.

-É Alice Cullen.

A torneira foi imediatamente desligada e o corpo enrolado em uma toalha grande que tinha ao alcance da mão.

-Wow, isso foi rápido. – o sorriso brilhou no rosto de Thiago. – Toma.

-Bella falando... – a ansiedade na voz era evidente.

-Boa noite, Bella. Aqui é Alice, Alice Cullen.

-Ola, como vai?

-Bem, obrigada, e você?

-Estou ótima.

Depois da formalidade e boa educação que as duas tinham, Alice relaxou tornando a conversa descontraída.

-Sou filha do Carlisle, Bells. Posso te chamar assim, né?

-Claro, sei quem é! – Bella sorriu e seu tom de voz transmitiu a felicidade de estar em contato com a pequena.

-Então, nós estamos organizando uma reunião, nada demais e meu pai fez questão da sua presença.

-Nossa, obrigada. Quando vai ser?

-Amanhã durante a noite, pode ser?

-Claro, claro. – Bella disse se dirigindo ao criado mudo e pegando um papel acompanhado de uma caneta, pediu as coordenadas para chegar até o local.

-Sabe onde é?

-Sei sim, Alice, obrigada novamente por me convidar.

-O prazer será nosso. – Alice falou alegre. – Boa noite, Bells.

Bella tinha um olhar surpreso e um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Essa garota é tão simpática. – Ela falou ainda atônita.

-Eu vi. – Thiago já estava de cueca apoiado na parede próximo da cama de casal.

-Ela nos convidou para uma reunião na casa do Dr. Carlisle amanhã.

-E nós vamos?

-Claro! – ela disse empolgada.

-Então acho que você deve vir para cama junto comigo. – ele disse já deitado, batendo no coxão.

-Com que roupa eu vou? Pelo lugar que fica a casa, não poderá ser com jeans e uma blusinha.

-Vá com aquele vestido azul... Você fica linda nele. – Thiago sugeriu enquanto acarinhava o cabelo de Bella, que se aconchegava agitada em seu abraço.

-É verdade.

-Uhum.

* * *


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

-Edward, acorda! – a voz baixa e feminina o trouxe da sonolência.

-O que? Deixe-me em paz! – ele reclamou virando-se para o outro lado, a cabeça novamente explodindo de dor.

-Vamos, Edward! Levante! Já é tarde e você não atende ao telefone, nem nada! Fiquei tão preocupada.

-Alice... – ele falou erguendo a cabeça na direção da irmã que estava na beirada da cama. – Como você entrou aqui?

-Chave reserva na caixa do correio. – ela falou de forma obvia. –Creio que você esqueceu que pensamos exatamente iguais.

-Por favor. – ele disse se controlando. –Você poderia me dar licença? – apontou pro corpo coberto com o lençol.

-Como se eu nunca tivesse visto. – Alice disse virando de costas e cruzando os braços.

Ele alcançou a sua boxer escura no canto do quarto indo para o banheiro.

-Quem? – Alice estava apoiada na porta olhando fixamente para o reflexo do irmão.

Edward levantou o rosto, a água escorria por sua pele pálida enquanto ele fitava os olhos cor de mel no espelho.

-Quem o que, Alice? – voltou a enxaguar o rosto.

Alice respirou fundo.

-Por favor, Edward. Diga-me quem está te deixando assim. – ela exclamou preocupada – Você pelo visto chorou a noite inteira. Olha só para seu rosto. – ela deu um passo a frente, estancando quando viu o irmão erguer os lábios sobre os dentes.

Ele parecia perigoso assim.

Parecia.

-Assim como? – o cinismo de sua voz mostrava o quanto ele gostaria de sair correndo daquela conversa. –É uma garota. – confessou após um suspiro, lembrando de que se tratava de Alice Cullen.

-Que era uma garota não precisava nem ser vidente para saber. –Alice disse brincalhona. –Q.u.a.l garota? – ela perguntou separadamente.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – Edward murmurou sério.

-Quando? – a pequena não se deu por vencida.

-Há quatorze anos atrás.

Alice arfou.

-Faz tanto tempo, Edward. Eu tinha o que? Uns sete anos?

-Seis. – corrigiu com certeza

-Como? – Alice continuou com o interrogatório, já que estava tendo sucesso em sua investida.

Edward virou-se da pia e encostou-se ao mármore frio, fitou o olhar curioso da irmã e respirou fundo, dosando o tamanho da dor de seu peito. Dessa vez, a mesma torcia-lhe o músculo que ele acreditava amar.

Respirou novamente, prevendo se conseguiria segurar o aperto que lhe pressionava os pulmões na frente da irmã.

-Eu era tão novo... – começou de cabeça baixa. – E ela mais ainda... éramos apenas amigos quando algo novo surgiu em meu coração, algo maior que a amizade, algo incontrolável. Eu já não conseguia medir meus pensamentos nem minhas ações ao seu lado. Sua face corada quando minha mão tocava em seu rosto delicado. – lembrou saudoso. – Eu sabia que ela sentia o mesmo por mim. – outro suspiro. – No dia que ia pedi-la em namoro... – ele puxou o ar segurando-o dentro do peito. – Ela simplesmente se despediu de mim. – exalou. – Ela não viu, mas assim que ela saiu daquele lugar meus joelhos cederam, fazendo-me cair ao chão. Eu não me lembro de ter chorado tanto em qualquer momento de minha vida, Lice. A pulseira que eu daria a ela como prova do que eu sentia era massacrada pelo aperto de minha mão dentro do bolso. – ele disse de uma vez só, num único fôlego. – Eu me sentia totalmente perdido...

-E-Edward. – Alice gaguejou diante da informação. – Por que você guardou isso por tanto tempo, sem falar nada pra ninguém? Por que você sofreu sozinho todos esses anos? – Alice questionou magoada pela tristeza do irmão.

-Por isso! – ele esticou os braços cansados na direção dela. – Eu não preciso que ninguém tenha pena de mim.

-Orgulho. – ela respondeu.

-Chame do que você quiser. – virou-se novamente para a pia, espremendo a pasta de dente na escova.

-Edward... Já se passou tanto tempo! Por Deus, você já tentou procurar essa moça?

-Não... – comentou lembrando-se da promessa que fizera diante daqueles olhos chocolate marejados.

-Então você precisa seguir em frente, não? – ela perguntou. – Isso não pode te segurar mais!

-Alice, por favor! – ele disse pressionando as têmporas. – Você não veio aqui só para me cobrar uma vida amorosa decente, não é? – perguntou com a boca espumando, literalmente.

-Você precisa se ajudar, já que não permite que ninguém te auxilie. E não, não vim aqui para isso. Vim te buscar para a reunião que nosso pai está organizando para hoje.

Edward respirou fundo, já indo para o closet procurando o que vestir. Ele devia isso a Carlisle.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Alice perguntou atônita da porta do quarto.

-Procurando algo que vestir? – perguntou sarcástico. –Ou você acha que o nosso Dr. Bunitão vai gostar da concorrência tão baixa, no requisito conquistar médicas gostosinhas? – mostrou o corpo magro e definido coberto apenas por um pano na altura da cintura.

Alice apenas riu e trouxe o irmão para fora do closet, estendendo a calça jeans e a camiseta que ele tinha num canto do quarto.

-Eu vou te levar para casa e depois eu vejo o que você vai vestir.

-Compras, dona Alice? – Edward perguntou enquanto puxava a calça para a cintura.

-Sim! – ela disse empolgada. – E não reclama, que eu nem pensei em te levar. Se bem que não é má idéia.

-Dispenso. – ele falou firme.

***

-Vamos Thiago, já são quatro e meia! – Bella gritou da porta do banheiro. – É pior que eu esse homem... – disse sorrindo quando a porta se abriu, mostrando Thiago com gotas escorrendo pelo peito forte e apenas coberto por uma toalha na altura da cintura.

-Você tá muito apressada. – ele disse puxando-a de encontro a seu peito.

-Vamos nos atrasar... – ela comentou com um sorriso enquanto beijava os lábios de Thiago.

-Relaxa Bells, dá tempo de fazermos tanta coisa. – ele comentou enquanto beijava o pescoço exposto de Bella e a puxava mais para perto de seu corpo. – Você tá muito vestida sabia?

-Em compensação... – ela disse soltando a toalha presa na cintura. –Ops! – riu.

-Sua risada é tão gostosa de ouvir. – ele comentou apaixonado.

Ela nada respondeu. Se entregou aos beijos apaixonados de Thiago e o puxou para cama.

O corpo forte caindo em cima do seu fez Bella estremecer. Ela segurava a nuca do homem que a envolvia o mantendo ali.

Seu vestido de cetim deslizou pela suas pernas enquanto as mãos exploravam a calcinha fina que ela tinha em seu corpo.

-E íamos sair sem eu ver isso. – ele ofegou enquanto sentia a intimidade de Bella já úmida

-Não faz isso. – ela disse sem ar enquanto vibrava o quadril nos dedos de Thiago. – Você vai me enlouquecer um dia... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Para com isso, Thiago! – disse firme. – Eu quero você logo! – ela o puxou pelos ombros, o fazendo pressionar a ponta do membro já ereto em sua entrada. –Ohhh! – gemeu com o contato.

Thiago se segurava para não possuir Bella enquanto ela gemia em seu ouvido. Hoje ele queria que fosse diferente, ele queria tê-la por inteira, ouvindo-a gritar seu nome para que todos vissem que ela era dele. Algo gritava em seu interior que ele precisava dela, inteira. Exclusiva, quem sabe.

-Eu te quero, Bells. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Muito.

-Eu também e eu quero agora! – disse autoritária.

-Pede.

Bella se arqueou e implorou que ele a penetrasse, o que ele ainda não tinha feito.

-Pede. – perguntou ofegante, enquanto roçava sua ereção no ponto fraco de Bella.

-Não faz isso! Eu já pedi. ME COME LOGO! – Ela pediu desesperada enquanto friccionava seu clitóris na ponta dos dedos de Thiago.

Thiago completou Bella numa só estocada, fazendo-a gritar. Bella o abraçou forte enquanto ele a penetrava ritmado. Os corpos dos dois se chocavam em uma dança luxuriosa. O suor já escorria pelas costas largas de Thiago. Bella cravava as unhas no ombro dele enquanto sentia os espasmos por seu corpo.

-Mais fundo! – ela pedia.

Thiago investia em seu corpo com movimentos certeiros, a fazendo gemer.

-Vamos, Bella, geme.

Bella agora apertava o membro de Thiago, mostrando que estava próxima de seu orgasmo.

-Oh Bella! Isso é tão bom… - Thiago arfava aumentando o ritmo. – Eu vou gozar, Bells.

Bella apertou novamente seus músculos fazendo Thiago gemer alto. Ela mordeu o seu ombro para aliviar a contração que sentia em todos seus músculos enquanto o orgasmo a dominava. Thiago gemeu e repousando a cabeça no ombro de Bella, gozou.

-Wow. – ele disse somente.

-Se vista logo. – ela disse subindo o vestido enquanto sorria olhando para aqueles olhos azuis que a deixava de pernas bambas.

-Estou pronto num segundo. – ele sorriu.

Em alguns minutos, os dois já estavam recompostos e trancando o apartamento.

-O que foi aquilo hoje? – ele disse no ouvido dela enquanto a puxava para seu peito, colocando as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga lisa de Bella.

Bella nada respondeu, só balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto corava de vergonha.

Os dois logo estavam na garagem entrando no Mercedes preto de Thiago.

* * *

Ai está, mais dois capitulos! ;D

Dessa vez eu espero reviews, o que vocês estão achando e tudo mais!

Ok?

Beijao, Drigo


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

-É aqui? – Thiago perguntou ao parar na frente dos portões da mansão que estava no endereço indicado.

-Creio que sim. – Bella falou meio atônita com a imagem que tinha da casa.

-Boa noite. – uma voz soou do lado de fora do carro.

Um homem loiro e vestido de terno se aproximou do carro. O fio que saia de seu ouvido demonstrava que ele fazia parte da segurança da casa.

-Boa noite. – Thiago respondeu.

-Dr. Carlisle os aguarda. – o homem disse abrindo os portões.

-W.O.W – foi o que os dois disseram em coro ao deslizarem para dentro dos portões e avistarem o jardim e o gazebo com pequenas luzes e flores.

Bella desceu do carro e olhou para Thiago que permanecia com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta.

-Bella! – Alice gritou quando viu Bella fora do carro. – Você está linda!

Bella olhou para a pequena que vinha em sua direção com surpresa, as duas parecia se conhecer a séculos.

-Oi Alice! – ela respondeu timidamente.

Alice a envolveu num abraço, onde Bella sentiu uma segurança incomparável.

-Vamos entrando, você e o... Você deve ser o Thiago. – ela disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto do rapaz que estava pasmo. – O bonitão que falou comigo no telefone ontem. – ela disse brincando.

Bella riu, ela se sentia bem do lado de Alice.

-Vamos entrar! – ela disse puxando os dois para dentro da sala.

Bella olhou para Alice que caminhava em sua frente em um vestido verde escuro com estampas floridas. O tecido fino e brilhante modelou seu corpo enquanto a gola alta realçava os traços de seu rosto delicado. Seus joelhos pequenos e pálidos estavam expostos enquanto seu pé caminhava para a porta de entrada rapidamente em um par de sapatilhas pretas.

-Veja mãe, essa é Bella. – ela disse apresentando a Esme. – E esse é o namorado dela, Thiago.

Bella congelou por um instante vendo a jovem mulher de cabelos cacheados e de cor caramelo. Ela estava em um conjunto de terninho de tom pastel e calça social. Porem o formato de coração de seu rosto fez o peito de Bella se apertar.

-Muito prazer. – Esme disse abraçando os dois com um beijo no rosto. – Carlisle já ira chegar Bella. Venha, fique a vontade! – ela falou enquanto entrava na casa.

Bella respirou fundo, maneando a cabeça e tentando se distrair. Thiago tinha a mão em sua cintura e comentava em seu ouvido como era agradável a casa dos Cullen. Ela estava admirada com o bom gosto que Esme tinha em relação à decoração. Os móveis bem montados davam a sala uma sensação de conforto enorme.

-Vou chamar Carlisle. – Esme disse. –Com licença.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e ficou conversando com Alice e Thiago virada de costas para a comprida escada de madeira que levava aos quartos, disfarçando como seu coração estava agitado e ansioso.

-Você faz o que, Thiago? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

-Eu sou editor de uma revista, e você?

-Ouviu isso Rosalie? – ela falou um pouco mais alto para que a loira de vermelho que estava do lado da sala, sentada no colo de um homem grande, ouvisse. – Rose é modelo. – comentou. - Eu sou estilista. – ela sorriu empolgada.

-Ah, isso explica essa roupa maravilhosa. – Bella brincou.

-Você também está linda. – ela comentou.

O olhar de Alice foi para trás dos ombros de Bella, fitando quem descia pela escada naquele momento. Um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios e ela comentou um pouco mais alto para chamar a atenção de Edward que descia distraído pelos degraus com seus cabelos desalinhados e uma camisa de botão azul clara.

-Eu quero apresentar uma pessoa para vocês, Bella!

Edward estancou no mesmo momento no degrau e respirando erraticamente olhou o corpo modelado dentro de um vestido azul que combinava com sua camisa, que respondia por Bella.

-Venha cá. – Alice o chamou e Bella se virou para olhar com quem ela estava falando.

Um calafrio correu o corpo de Edward ao encontrar os olhos castanhos intensos que de uma hora para outra o tornou tão saudoso. Seu coração batia disparado e ele sentia suas mãos tremerem.

Por quanto tempo esperou para voltar a encontrar aquela que o deixara há tantos anos? Sua boca seca mostrava o quão nervoso ele estava. Os três o aguardavam com um olhar curioso. .  
Edward sentia sua cabeça rodar enquanto seus olhos gravavam na memória a imagem que estava a sua frente.

Bella corou com o intenso olhar de Edward e virou o rosto. Ele sentiu seu peito fisgar e com um impulso forçou suas pernas a saírem do lugar.

O seu corpo tremia dos pés a cabeça e sentia sua respiração falhar. O vento gelado que vinha da porta o distraiu quando tocou sua face quente. O medo corria por suas veias e ele estava confuso.

"Bella?" – uma voz sussurrava em sua mente, fazendo seu sangue correr rapidamente por suas veias.

Sua mão apertava a corrente de prata que trazia no bolso, sempre. Ele tentava se acalmar enquanto seu coração pulsava descontrolado. Como um raio, Edward saiu porta a fora, sem deixar-se aproximar de sua irmã e sua convidada.

-Ed... – Alice tentou gritar por Edward , quando Carlisle chamou sua atenção.

-Boa Noite! – Carlisle falou do topo da escada. – Que bom que veio. – dizia a um ou outro enquanto se aproximava de Bella paralisada.

-Boa noite, Bella. – ele sorriu ao se colocar na sua frente. – Que prazer reencontrá-los.

-Com licença. - Alice pediu nervosa, saindo pela mesma porta que Edward.

-EDWARD? - chamou.

O Carro prateado de Edward cantou pneus e saiu rápido demais pelos portões já abertos.

EDWARD POV

Traguei o cigarro mentolado para dentro de meus pulmões até a brasa chegar aos meus dedos. A fumaça presa em meu peito fazia minha cabeça rodar levemente e meu coração bater acelerado. O leve frescor da menta gelando minha garganta e adocicando minha língua. Tamborilei os dedos no criado mudo do quarto em penumbra. Passei a mão pela gola da camisa e desalinhei meus fios de cabelo, os puxando levemente.

Respirei uma, duas, três e quatro vezes antes de girar a maçaneta. Estava tão nervoso que até parecia que aquela reunião era minha. Finalmente puxei a porta e saí do quarto que me protegia, deixando qualquer e todo escudo que me envolvia nesses últimos anos deitado sobre a cama macia. Eu devia isso a Carlisle e a Alice.

Ao chegar à ponta da escada, passei meus olhos rapidamente nos poucos convidados que circulavam pela sala aberta e me coloquei a descer cada degrau enquanto olhava os meus sapatos.

-Eu quero apresentar uma pessoa para vocês, Bella! – ouvi a voz de Alice aumentar.

Estanquei no mesmo momento que minha respiração saiu errada de meu corpo. Olhei para o corpo magro que estava coberto por um vestido azul que lhe modelava a cintura e cobria as pernas de forma suave.

_"Bella?"_ – minha mente questionou.

-Venha cá. – ouvi Alice falar quando meus olhos cruzaram com aquele mar castanho.

Senti um calafrio subir por meu corpo quando encontrei com a intensidade de seu olhar. Meu coração se inflou de saudade e eu senti sua batida falhar e retornar a pulsação rapidamente.

Minhas mãos tremiam e eu sentia minha boca seca, demonstrando todo meu nervoso. De canto de olhos eu olhava os dois atônitos.

Minha cabeça rodava enquanto gravava a figura linda que meus olhos enxergavam sem piscar, com medo que ela se esvaísse.

Quando suas bochechas coraram, senti meu peito se contorcer na mesma dor que anos atrás senti e meus pés sendo impulsionados para frente.

Eu sentia minhas pernas bambas e minhas mãos suarem enquanto se chacoalhava em meu bolso. Quando dei outro passo, senti o vento frio soprar no meu rosto que pegava fogo. Eu estava desesperado.

_"Bella?"_

Sentia a corrente de prata machucando a palma da minha mão enquanto a apertava forte dentro do bolso, meu coração estava descontrolado assim como eu. Quando observei novamente seu corpo, pude ver a mão masculina que estava apoiada protetoramente no final de sua cintura. Aquilo foi como um tiro atravessando meu peito.

Minha mente gritava por socorro e eu precisava sair dali. Novamente a brisa soprou em meus cabelos e eu vi a luz no final do túnel. Como um boi bravo sai porta a fora.

Corri para a garagem já sentindo minha vista turva, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Entrei no meu volvo furioso batendo a porta com um pouco mais de força, sentia meu coração querer sair pela boca e minhas mãos tremendo no volante.

-Respira Edward, apenas respira! – quase gritei dentro do carro.

Acelerei forte enquanto os pneus gritavam no asfalto. Pude ver de relance Alice saindo pela porta com um rosto transtornado. Balancei a cabeça afastando a imagem de minha mente. Agora os olhos e as bochechas coradas invadiam minha cabeça e meu corpo.

Os faróis clareavam as curvas sinuosas enquanto minhas mãos continuavam a brigar com o volante. Minha vista estava embaçada, porem não sentia as lagrimas quentes escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e forte, bombeando o sangue de forma grosseira pelas minhas veias. Mesmo respirando rápido, a falta de ar incomodava meus pulmões.

Eu arfava enquanto tentava me concentrar nas curvas. Seu sorriso invadia minha cabeça libertando todos as lembranças que prendi com tanto esforço em minha memória. Foi quando senti meu peito se silenciar.

Meu coração simplesmente parou.

VOLTANDO A NARRATIVA NA TERCEIRA PESSOA

.  
O aparelho que controlava os batimentos de Edward apitava com cada movimento de seu coração falho. Sua pressão estava alta e o soro pingava vagarosamente enquanto levava o remédio para seu corpo débil. O tubo de alimento cravado em seu abdomen o mantinha nutrido enquanto o ar entrava artificialmente em seu pulmão. As ataduras envolta da cabeça e peito mostravam a gravidade de seu acidente.

-Dra. Bella, o paciente do quarto quatrocentos e trinta e seis espera por uma consulta sua.

-É o rapaz do acidente não é, Laura? – questionou a enfermeira enquanto caminhava lado a lado.

O salto baixo ecoava no corredor enquanto o jaleco branco realçava seus cabelos presos no meio da cabeça e os cachos castanhos soltos pelos ombros.

-Sim! Coitado, tão bonito... – ela disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Aé? – a medica riu.

Ela chegou finalmente na porta do quarto e com um suspiro, adentrou no ambiente escuro.

Acendeu um abajur e caminhou até a maca. Olhou de canto de olho para o homem deitado com o peito nu apenas enfaixado em alguns pontos. Pegou a prancheta com a ficha do paciente e começou a ler.

_"Paciente:Edward Cullen... Edward Cullen." – o nome ecoou em sua mente por alguns minutes até os olhos esverdeados gentis invadir sua mente._

A prancheta que estava em sua mão chocou-se no chão enquanto ela olhava pasmada para a face coberta por aparelhos na cama.

-Edward? – sua voz foi apenas um sussurro rouco.

Com as pernas bambas ela caminhou até a cerca de alumínio que protegia Edward. Sua mente trabalhava devagar enquanto as imagens eram reproduzidas em seu consciente.

Todas as tardes brincando ao lado de Edward brilhavam dentro de sua memória agora com intensidade que ela nunca imaginara sentir. O perfume tão gostoso de Edward entrou pelas suas narinas fazendo-a prender a respiração para armazenar o cheiro dentro de seu corpo. Outro passo a colocou rente a cama, seu ventre era prensado contra a grade gelada enquanto suas mãos passavam delicadamente pelo rosto, pescoço e peito de Edward.

-Edward. – ela sussurrava. – Quanto tempo, _meu_ Edward. – sua voz falhando no final.

Por quantas vezes Bella não teve o sentimento de posse em relação a Edward enquanto os dois corriam pelo jardim, ou conversavam na ponte vendo o por do sol? Sim, ela acreditava que Edward era só dela. Entre as lagrimas que escorriam por sua face pálida, Bella riu sem graça quando se lembrou da primeira vez que tinha chamado-o de 'meu Edward'

_FLASHBACK  
Bella tinha apenas cinco anos, enquanto Edward já beirava os sete. Os dois corriam pelo gramado grande do parque central sob o olhar rigoroso de um casal apaixonado. Charlie e Renée completariam naquela semana sete anos de casado._

-Não vão muito longe. – gritou Charlie antes de voltar a abraçar o ombro de Renée e observar a filha correr.

-Você não me pega. – Bella gritou esbaforida.

-Você que pensa. – Edward respondeu desafiadoramente. – E se eu te pegar, o que eu ganho? – seu sorriso agora aumentara de tamanho enquanto suas bochechas coravam

_-Hum... – a garota pensou enquanto os dedos se apertavam. – Você não vai me pegar. – ela falou decisiva._

-Vamos ver. – ele respondeu encantado. – Um. – um sorriso cresceu em seus lábios. – Dois. – ele já se colocava a postos. – Três.

-Você não me alcança. – ela falou rindo enquanto corria para se esconder em algumas arvores.

-Quatro.

-Vem me pegar Edward. – ela saiu de trás da arvore pulando, retornando rápido de volta a seu esconderijo.

O sorriso de Edward alargou enquanto ele terminava de contar. – Cinco.

Em um minuto Edward já estava rodeando a arvore aonde Bella estava escondida e a segurando com um abraço forte para ela não fugir.

-Eu disse que eu te pegava. – ele falou alegre enquanto ainda mantinha Bella em seus braços.

-Droga. – ela falou triste. – Por que você tem que ser sempre tão rápido?

Edward riu.

-Edward, me ensina a ser rápida? – ela perguntou corada e cabisbaixa.

-Não. – ele respondeu com um tom alegre.

-Por que? – ela encarou os olhos verdes já com a vista embaçada.

-Porque ai você vai correr de mim a sua vida inteira. – os olhos de Edward brilharam.

-Eu não vou correr de você. – Bella corou.

-Duvido.

-Quem vai correr de mim é você. Porque agora você é meu e eu nunca vou te deixar. – ela respondeu o abraço apertado

.  
-Bella? – a voz rouca ecoou no quarto esvaindo a nuvem de nostalgia que a envolvia.

Ela passou rapidamente a mão no rosto limpando as lagrimas que ainda escorriam e fungou.

-Oi? – ela se virou para a voz. – Ah, olá Carlisle! – ela tentou disfarça.

-Você esta bem? – ele perguntou.

-Sim, sim. Não é nada! – ela passou a ponta dos dedos embaixo dos olhos para limpar a umidade que insistia em delatar seu choro.

-Como ele esta?

-Ele?

-Sim, meu filho.

Finalmente a ficha de Bella caiu. Até aquele momento, Bella não percebera a semelhança entre Edward e Carlisle, os olhos claros intensos e a voz aveludada. Sem dizer do sorriso encantador que o menino sempre reproduzia quando queria deslumbrá-la e pedir alguma coisa. Muito menos se tocou que os dois carregavam o mesmo e sonoro Cullen.

-Ah. – ela se abaixou apanhando a prancheta, desconcertada. – Eu ainda não fiz os exames necessários.

-Entendo.

-O que aconteceu com ele? – ela perguntou.

-Eu fiquei sabendo depois que todos foram embora naquele domingo. Alice avisou que ele saiu totalmente transtornado, pegando o carro. Eu não dei muita importância na hora. – ele disse cabisbaixo. – Edward sempre fora impulsivo. Se ele não concordasse com algo ou alguém, simplesmente ia embora, e nesses últimos tempos ele esta tão distante... – o constrangimento e culpa eram nítidas na voz do medico loiro que agora olhava para a imagem imóvel do filho na cama.

-Fique calmo, não havia como saber. Essas coisas simplesmente acontecem.

-A policia encontrou o carro dele amassado e retorcido no acostamento da estrada e um outro carro no mesmo estado, próximo. A atividade cardíaca dele já estava comprometida quando os paramédicos chegaram ao local. Por isso eu pedi que te chamassem Bella. – ele respirou fundo. – Sei de sua capacidade nessa área cardiológica, coisa que eu não tenho muita habilidade.

-Eu vou fazer o possível para saber o que aconteceu e tomar as devidas providencias Carlisle. Fique tranqüilo. – ela colocou sua mão no ombro do medico que estava evidentemente abalado. – Eu prometo. – sussurrou.

* * *

Mais um capitulo. Demorei né? Eu sei. Fanfiction estava querendo me sacanear.. mas agora esta ai!

Espero a reviews de vocês! :D

Beijao, Drigo


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Bella não sabia direito o motivo daquela promessa, se era por ver o desespero e culpa de um pai ou por sentir seu corpo se retorcer numa dor aguda por pensar que poderia ter perdido o garoto que sempre esteve ao seu lado nos momentos mais difíceis de sua infância.

Ela balançou a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos que a tiraram de Edward.

A separação repentina de Charlie e Renée e as brigas que se seguiam em sua casa quando o assunto era a guarda da menina, fizeram com que ela fosse morar em outra cidade junto com a mãe, deixando o pai e Edward totalmente desolados.

-Eu vou falar com Alice e avisá-la que você está cuidando dele. – um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios do médico.

-Peça para que dois enfermeiros venham aqui. Eu vou precisar levá-lo para meu consultório, lá eu tenho os aparelhos necessários para os exames e...

-Eu entendo, Bella. Você tem carta branca para fazer o que for para deixar o coração dele forte de novo.

-Obrigada pela confiança. – Bella assentiu corada.

Carlisle saiu cabisbaixo, sendo substituído logo em seguida por dois enfermeiros vestidos de azul. Os dois homens ergueram o corpo de Edward pelos lençóis, depositando-o na cama logo em seguida, com Bella intercedendo o máximo que conseguia.

-Obrigada. Eu assumo daqui. – ela sorriu.

Os dois olharam para ela com um sorriso malicioso e cochicharam alguma coisa enquanto ela levava a maca para fora do quarto.

À medida que seu salto batia no chão, ela olhava para o rosto pálido que estava próximo de seu ventre, a cabeça enfaixada tinha uma mancha vermelha que delatava a ferida que ele tinha, o olho esquerdo com um hematoma roxo mostrando o abatimento de Edward. Ela acompanhava cada contorno do rosto dele e parou ao chegar aos lábios cheios e observou os ferimentos em seu queixo largo. Ela entrou no elevador com a maca e suspirou ao voltar o olhar para o rosto dormente que estava ali.

Acariciou a mexa de cabelo que escapava pelas bandagens e sentiu seus olhos umedecerem. Ouviu um soluço alto quando sua mão passou pela barba crescida e repousou sobre o maxilar do homem inerte.

As lágrimas escorriam pela sua face descontroladamente enquanto o elevador subia até o andar dezessete.

Bella apoiou sua cabeça levemente no peito enfaixado de Edward enquanto aguardava. Inspirando fundo, ela deixava as gotas salgadas da saudade escorrerem enquanto ouvia o coração bater fracamente.

-Por favor, Edward. Não me deixe agora! – ela sussurrou.

A porta do elevador rangeu e Bella levantou num pulo, limpando novamente as lágrimas e empurrando a maca para o corredor.

-Por favor, Abigail, eu vou estar ocupada agora. Se alguém me procurar estarei em consulta. Sim?

-Claro, doutora! A senhora vai precisar de alguma coisa?

-Sim. Vou precisar que o levem para a sala de raios-X assim que fizer alguns exames. Você me ajuda?

-Claro! –Abigail sorriu.

Edward foi levado à sala de Bella aonde ela iniciou um eletrocardiograma¹.

Após conectar os adesivos em seu peito e em outros pontos precisos por seu corpo, o aparelho iniciou o relatório que detectava os sinais eletrônicos do coração de Edward que pulsava fracamente. Em dez minutos, o resultado do exame era impresso pela máquina. Bella analisou o papel com as ondas que indicavam o funcionamento do cardíaco.

-Abigail? – chamou a enfermeira.

-Sim?

-Você o leva? Eu preciso de uma radiografia torácica, está bem?

-Claro

-Traga-o de volta para cá após isso ser feito, preciso fazer mais alguns exames para ter certeza.

-Pode deixar. – ela deu um sorriso.

Abigail puxou a maca para fora da sala enquanto empurrava rumo à sala de raios-x. Bella suspirou enquanto observava o papel com o resultado do exame e fazia algumas anotações no prontuário.

Sua mente vagava no passado e voltava no presente. Varias ocasiões com Edward foram relembradas enquanto ela detectava grande aumento no movimento cardíaco e uma baixa brusca.

Ela ouviu leves batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar.

-Desculpa interromper, é o Thiago na linha dois!

-Thiago. – Bella repetiu lembrando-se do namorado. –Claro, pode transferir.

-Ok.

A enfermeira saiu pela porta e logo o telefone da mesa de Bella tocou.

-Alo? – a voz de Bella pareceu baixa até para ela.

-Olá. – o namorado falou do outro lado da linha animado. –Está tudo bem?

-Sim. – respondeu somente.

-Entendi. Algum problema?

-Um paciente...

-Ah sim. Não tá podendo falar?

-Ele foi levado para um exame, daqui a pouco terei que continuar a analisá-lo. - sua voz desanimada preocupava o namorado.

-Tem certeza que você está bem? Sua voz...

-Estou sim. Olha. Mais tarde conversamos ok? Vou precisar desligar.

-Tchau. – Thiago respondeu confuso.

Bella colocou o telefone no gancho e deitou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados na mesa. Ela tentava analisar e compreender a angustia que a envolvera, porém não chegou a nenhum resultado. Bufou irritada, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos cor mogno.

-Doutora... –Abigail chamou da porta, assustando Bella que olhava perdida pela janela de seu consultório. – O raio-x está pronto.

-Isso não é bom. – ela comentou enquanto observava o músculo pulsando fraco no monitor.

Bella levantou rapidamente e seguiu até o consultorio do médico loiro.

-Dr. Carlisle. – Bella bateu na porta da sala do neurologista. – O diagnostico de Edward está pronto.

-Ah sim, entre.

-Obrigada.

-E então?

-O que eu posso adiantar para o senhor é que o problema de Edward foi anterior ao acidente, poderia até afirmar que as mudanças de humor são decorrentes desse problema que foi constatado através do eletrocardiograma.

-O que?

-Sim, pelos exames que eu fiz, Edward sofria de Insuficiência Cardíaca Congestiva Aguda³ e já sofria dos sintomas antes de bater o carro.

-Meu Deus. E como ele está?

-O coração, apesar de fraco, está resistindo bem. Irei adicionar os medicamentos necessários ao prontuário dele. Isso deve prolongar o coma induzido, porém ele tem grandes chances de recuperação. – o tom profissional de Bella escondia a esperança e a preocupação de sua voz. – Isto é, se o acidente não causou nenhuma outra lesão grave, seria só o tratamento cardíaco o processo mais complicado em seu quadro clínico.

-Compreendo, doutora. Obrigado, Bella.

-Que isso! Não fiz nada mais do que meu trabalho. – ela sorriu. – Bom, eu preciso ir! Qualquer coisa, está aqui meu número. – ela entregou um cartão. – Mande um abraço para Alice e Esme, ok? Diga a elas para ficarem despreocupadas, o que tiver no meu alcance eu farei.

-Obrigado de novo, Bella. Tenha um bom dia.

Bella assentiu e saiu da sala.

Seu peito ainda estava angustiado e ela se lembrava disso toda vez que o ar entrava em seu pulmão e ela sentia a pressão agonizante entre os seios. Ela sentiu algo vibrar no bolso de sua calça branca, e sua vida atual tornou a cobrar sua atenção.

-Droga, quem é agora? – murmurou baixo quando viu a chamada no visor. - Alo? – sua voz adquiriu um tom seco.

-Oi Bella, desculpa ta ligando outra vez, mas...

-O que?

-Você vem para casa hoje?

-Não, eu estou muito cansada, Thiago. E eu não apareço no meu apartamento faz dois dias.

-Ah, então tá. Tava querendo fazer algo especial hoje. – sua voz manhosa.

-Desculpa. – Bella se arrependeu de ter feito o pedido.

O tom de voz a denunciava claramente e ela estranhou o namorado não ter questionado o porquê do tom de culpa.

-Então até amanhã, Bells. – ele disse desanimado e a linha se desligou.

Bella guardou o celular no bolso e andou até o balcão onde as enfermeiras ficavam.

-Estou indo.

-Boa noite, doutora. – Abigail disse.

-Bom serviço, meninas. – ela respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

De cabeça baixa, Bella foi até o quarto de Edward que ficava no caminho.

-Fica bem, tá? – ela sussurrou enquanto passava o polegar na mão engessada de Edward. –Eu preciso de você inteiro. Pra sempre, lembra? – sua voz já embargada.

-Eu sinto muito. – uma voz quase infantil soou no quarto escuro.

Bella se virou assustada rapidamente para ver quem era, e sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem quando percebeu dois braços pequenos a envolverem num abraço.

Bella estava atônita, seu coração batia rápido e ela tentava afastar as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar por seu rosto. Ela sentiu os braços apertarem mais seu corpo, esvaziando seu peito do pouco oxigênio que seu pranto permitia circular.

-Eu não... consigo... respirar.

-Oh desculpe. – a voz falou embargada.

Bella sentiu os braços afrouxarem até se soltarem totalmente, ela esticou seu braço até o abajur de cabeceira e o acendeu. A luz clareou o quarto escuro e mostrou a pequena Alice com os olhos vermelhos e desconcertada.

-Sente pelo que, Alice? – a voz de Bella voltava ao normal.

-Ele fez algum tempo de terapia com Emmett e eu tinha certeza que ele sabia o que acontecia com Edward, mas depois do acidente que eu fui perguntar o porquê dele estar tão triste daquela forma pra tentar entender, ele disse que não poderia falar. Que não podia contar nada por se tratar de um paciente. – ela falou num fôlego só. – Eu tive que descobrir pelos meus próprios métodos. – ela disse constrangia. – Bella, eu sinto tanto. – Alice olhou Bella de forma triste. – Eu não deveria ter mexido nas coisas dele, isso era entre vocês dois, eu sei. Mas, por favor, me entenda! Me entenda!- ela segurava a mão de Bella forte. – Era a dor dele, a sua dor. Eu não tinha o direito, só me perdoe, por favor! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto delicado de Alice.

-Alice, espere. – Bella falou apertando as mãos tremulas de Alice. – Do que você tá  
falando? – a voz de Bella parecia anestesiada.

-Do que vocês passaram, Bella. Do que o Edward sofreu, pelo menos. – ela dizia gesticulando.

Bella respirava fundo tentando absorver o máximo de entendimento que seu cérebro conseguia após um dia conturbado como aquele.

-Ele sofreu muito, Alice? – a voz falhada pela respiração forte. –Por mim, ele sofreu? – o medo em seu corpo era evidente.

-Bella, não o culpe. – Alice estava desesperada. – E nem se culpe, vocês eram tão pequenos. – Alice falava rápido. - Meu Deus, Bella?  
Antes que Alice pudesse fazer alguma coisa, os joelhos de Bella cederam fazendo seu corpo desabar no chão

-Bella! – ela abraçou quando viu que a moça soluçava. – Calma, Bella! Eu não devia ter falado nada, eu não deveria nem estar aqui agora, me perdoa.

-Foi minha culpa, Alice, eu que simplesmente fui embora, levando toda a alegria dele junto, todo o amor.

-Não fale assim, venha. Levante! – ela colocou a médica que chorava forte ainda, em pé e abraçou sua cintura. – Vou te levar para casa!

Bella nada respondia, apenas colocou a mão no rosto enquanto tentava engolir os soluços que ecoavam pelo corredor vazio e branco. Como chegou em casa? Ela não saberia explicar. E muito menos como a pequena Alice sabia onde ela morava.

-Bella, chegamos. – ela disse enquanto a retirava do carro. –Vou te levar lá pra cima, você quer que eu fique com você? – ela perguntou baixo. – Ou o Thiago está te esperando lá em cima?

-Fique, Alice. – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer antes de continuar chorando.

Alice incrivelmente conseguiu guiar Bella até o apartamento.

-Deite um pouco, Bella, eu vou preparar um chá para você e depois te colocar no banho. – Alice sorria um pouco enquanto afofava a cama de Bella.

O pranto dela aumentou de maneira rápida assim que ela ouviu a porta bater e puxando as roupas de cama para perto de si, trouxe uma camiseta de Thiago. Bella não se perdoava por ter deixado o sentimento que ela nutria por Edward na infância dominá-la de forma tão arrebatadora sendo que ela amava Thiago, não amava? É o que ela achava, talvez.  
Quando Alice voltou no quarto, Bella já estava dormindo. A cama a sua volta estava totalmente bagunçada.

-Bella? – Alice tocou o braço de Bella. – Posso passar a noite aqui? – perguntou constrangida. – Eu nem percebi a hora e eu deixei meu carro no hospital.

-Claro, deite ai. – Bella gesticulou meio dormindo.

Alice antes de pegar no sono, se questionava como tudo aquilo aconteceu. O destino agiu depois de tanto tempo, por quê? As perguntas se misturavam com as imagens borradas de um sonho em sua mente até que ela adormeceu totalmente.


	9. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8

Ainda era madrugada quando Bella despertou confusa em sua cama. A tristeza ainda estava presente em seu peito, enquanto ela tentava lembrar como chegara ali.

Seus olhos encontraram a luz do relógio de cabeceira, e ela relaxou ao ver que estava realmente em casa. Sentou-se na cama, sentindo a cabeça pesada, o nariz entupido e o rosto inchado por ter chorado até pegar no sono.

Colocou-se de pé ainda sonolenta, tendo que fechar os olhos por um momento para que seu organismo se acostumasse. Tentou dar um passo para frente, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Sentiu seu tornozelo ser preso por um tecido fino que a levou para o chão, sentindo-o frio em seu corpo.

Alice acordou assustada, sentindo suas pernas doerem. Gritou por não saber exatamente onde estava e o que estava acontecendo.

Bella começou a gritar, acompanhando Alice e tentando se desvencilhar do lençol. Ao perceber que era só Bella, Alice suspirou aliviada.

-Calma! Sou eu, Bella. Alice! – ela levantou segurando Bella pelos ombros.

-Alice? O que você tá fazendo deitada aí no chão? – Bella perguntou, ainda ofegante.

-Você queria que eu dormisse onde? – ela disse rindo. –Junto com você?

Bella deu de ombros, tentando desenroscar seus pés. Alice se espreguiçou e viu a dificuldade que ela estava tendo para se levantar

-Precisa de ajuda? - perguntou rindo.

Bella ficou mais corada e maneou com a cabeça. Quando finalmente se soltou dos lençóis e das pernas de Alice, ficou de pé e foi até uma gaveta pegar uma troca de roupa.

-Vou tomar um banho rápido, Alice. Se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só procurar e pegar ok? Fica a vontade, eu volto rápido. – disse ainda zonza.

-Fique tranqüila, Bella. – ela falou antes de se por de pé.

-Desculpa ter te acordado. – falou antes de fechar a porta.

A pequena só assentiu com a cabeça e começou a arrumar os lençóis que estavam no chão, ainda rindo.

Bella se encostou na porta de madeira, soltando toda a respiração de seus pulmões. Edward. Alice. Thiago. A face de cada um rondava sua mente, fazendo com que as pontas de seus dedos espremessem a madeira atrás dela.

Reprimindo o soluço que novamente esmagava sua garganta, Bella retirou a roupa e entrou rápido no box. Ao sentir a água quente do chuveiro cair pelos seus ombros, ela agradeceu mentalmente por suas costas relaxarem e o mal estar por conta do choro sumir aos poucos, tentando novamente colocar os últimos fatos em perspectiva em sua mente.

O reencontro com Edward era o que gritava em seu consciente. O seu problema de saúde e a responsabilidade dada por Carlisle só piorando a situação. A simpatia e carinho natural que Alice cativou nela apenas com o abraço apertado no hospital. E principalmente a despreocupação com Thiago.

A água escorria por seus ombros enquanto de olhos fechados ela pensava com a cabeça encostada na parede fria. Suspirou, desistindo de pensar em tudo aquilo.

Desligou o chuveiro quando sentiu seus dedos enrugarem por conta do tempo de baixo da água, enrolando-se em uma toalha saiu do banheiro.

-Alice? – perguntou, indo para a direção do interruptor do quarto, enquanto secava seus cabelos.

-Estou na cozinha, Bella!

-Ah sim. – ela respondeu, vestindo a peça de roupa que tinha pegado e indo em direção a cozinha. - Alice, você não precisava arrumar o quarto.

-Ah, não foi nada. Não tinha o que fazer enquanto você tava no banho. – ela sorriu entregando uma xícara de café e se sentando na banqueta da cozinha.

Bella segurou a xícara e imitou a pequena.

-Engraçado, né? – perguntou enquanto rodeava a boca do copo com os dedos e levantou os olhos na direção de Alice que tomava um gole do café.

-O que? – perguntou desentendida.

-Parece tão natural. – ela fazia um movimento com a mão mostrando as duas enquanto falou.

-Ah, sim! – Alice sorriu. – É como se fossemos amigas desde sempre.

-Isso. – Bella bebeu o café.

-Como você está, Bella? – Alice colocou a xícara no balcão de mármore e cruzando as mãos embaixo do queixo olhou para Bella que estava pensativa.

-Não sei! – ela respondeu desanimada olhando para a 'amiga'. – Eu simplesmente não sei. Estou confusa, sabe?

Alice assentiu e pediu que ela continuasse.

- Eu conheço Edward desde... desde sempre. Ficamos amigos na primeira vez que nos encontramos. Nossos pais achavam incrível como nos tratávamos, mesmo com a pouca idade. Edward sempre foi mais velho que eu, dois anos, e ele simplesmente não me abandonava por nada nem ninguém. – Bella sorriu. – Sempre foi assim.

Alice sorriu, reconhecendo o irmão nas palavras de Bella.

- O tempo passou e isso que nós tínhamos só cresceu, mas as coisas em casa não andavam muito boas. Meu pai e minha mãe estavam brigando demais. Quando o assunto separação surgiu, Alice, eu me desesperei. Edward era meu porto seguro, entende? Se eu não o encontrasse todos os dias... – Bella suspirou. – A primeira coisa que Reneé proibiu quando era certo que ela iria embora, era que eu não poderia mais sair de casa. Que eu não poderia mais ver Edward. Isso me deixou desnorteada. Charlie dizia que ela estava exagerando e tudo retornava as brigas.

Bella levou a xícara ate a boca, enquanto respirava.

-Eu sai por minha janela, sem que eles percebessem e fui até o parque que eu sempre me encontrava com Edward...

-Continue, Bella. – Alice incentivou.

-Quando eu o encontrei a única coisa que pude fazer foi abraçá-lo, como se aquilo trouxesse ar para dentro de meus pulmões...

_FLASHBACK_

Ela correu em sua direção assim que viu o garoto de cabelos cor de bronze aparecer no parque e sem pensar o abraçou apertado.

-O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou preocupado enquanto continuava a abraçá-la, já com as bochechas vermelhas.

-Me prometa que nunca vai me esquecer? – ela perguntou de cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com uma fita de cetim nos dedos.

-Por que você está falando isso? – a voz de Edward falhou, demonstrando o medo que dominava seu corpo.

-Prometa, Edward! – a voz de Bella não passou de um sussurro engasgado.

-Prometo, Bella, nunca vou te esquecer. – Edward segurou firme as mãos de Bella e a trouxe para outro abraço, aonde ela chorou por um tempo.

FIM DO FLASHBACK  
  
-Eu ouvi minha mãe gritar meu nome do outro lado da rua e me soltei rápido de Edward, correndo em direção ao carro enquanto eu ouvia os soluços dele atrás de mim. Eu não consegui me virar e olhá-lo pela ultima vez, eu fui covarde demais e continuei correndo.

-Não, Bella, você era só uma criança. – lembrou Alice, com o irmão contando a mesma cena dias atrás.

-Mesmo assim. Você disse que ele sofreu por todo esse tempo. Eu me sinto tão culpada.

-Por quê?

-No começo foi realmente difícil não tê-lo ali. Mas depois... depois as coisas voltaram ao normal. Eu já não conseguia mais lembrar seu sorriso, nem a cor de seus olhos. Nem a intensidade de seu abraço. Eu simplesmente esqueci. – Bella desabafou, passando as mãos pelos fios chocolates.

Alice ficou em silencio, absorvendo cada informação.

-Eu achava que ele tinha esquecido, até porque ele era tão mais maduro que eu. Tão mais adulto. – Bella sussurrou. – Agora a vida dele está nas minhas mãos. – ela levantou o olhar até Alice, com sua voz saindo embargada. O desespero e a culpa estavam evidentes em seu tom de voz. – Quando eu fui olhar a ficha e vi o nome dele, parecia que tudo ao meu redor tinha se perdido e a dor que eu senti enquanto ouvia-o chorar me abraçou de maneira imediata, me tragando novamente para o passado.

-Bella... – Alice falou após um suspiro. – Vocês dois precisam esquecer isso. Você tá tendo uma nova chance para recomeçar com ele, Bella. Agora nenhum dos dois são mais criança.

-Alice, eu não posso! – Bella respondeu desesperada. – Eu tenho namorado!

-Por um minuto eu me esqueci disso. – Alice falou constrangida. – Quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

-Três anos e meio, mas já nos conhecíamos a cinco.

-Bastante tempo. – refletiu.

-Sim.

O silencio dominou a cozinha por alguns minutos, enquanto Alice e Bella pensavam. O sol já iluminava fracamente o cômodo.

-Quer uma carona, Alice? – Bella perguntou, quebrando o silencio.

-Eu aceito. Meu carro ficou no hospital ontem... e eu aproveito para dar uma olhada em Edward.

-Hoje irei começar o tratamento dele. – Bella comentou preocupada.

-Fique tranqüila, dará tudo certo.

-Espero, de verdade.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

O caminho foi silencioso até o hospital. Bella se despediu de Alice no estacionamento com um abraço apertado.

-Obrigada. – disse antes de se dirigir até o elevador.

Bella acenou antes da porta de ferro fechar. Encostou sua cabeça na parede de metal gelada, respirando fundo e se preparando para o dia de trabalho.

Ao sair para o corredor, viu Abigail se aproximar, trazendo em seus braços os prontuários de seus pacientes.

-Bom dia, doutora. – Abigail cumprimentou Bella andando paralelamente a médica.

-Bom dia, Abigail. – ela sorriu. – Algum problema?

-Problema nenhum.

-Abigail, por favor. Vou precisar de diagoxina, nitroglicerina e morfina para o quarto quatrocentos e trinta e seis, você providencia?

-Pode deixar. – Abigail sorriu e foi até seu balcão.

Bella continuou a andar até sua sala para confirmar as visitas que teria que fazer naquele dia.

-Bella! – ouviu uma voz masculina chamar no final do corredor.

Bella virou e viu Thiago saindo do elevador e vindo na sua direção.

-Olá Thiago. – Bella sorriu e beijou o namorado.

-Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou preocupado após soltar Bella de um abraço.

-Está. – ela não se convenceu.

-Ok. O que aconteceu ontem?

-Problemas do hospital. – Bella sorriu. – O jantar ainda está de pé? – ela perguntou constrangida.

-Claro. – ele sorriu. – Fiquei preocupado.

-Desculpa. – ela abraçou-o de novo.

-Tudo bem.

-A que horas você sai hoje? – ele perguntou colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Bella para trás da orelha. – Irei te levar para casa.

-Eu vim de carro, Thiago. – ela comentou. –Eu vou pro teu apartamento lá pras seis, ok?

-Pode ser. – ele sorriu. – Até Bells. – ele sorriu aliviado.

-Tchau. – ela acenou enquanto virava de costas e continuava a caminhar.

Bella estava perdida em pensamento quando chegou à sua sala. Em cima da mesa, o monitor mostrava os quartos que ela deveria visitar.

Respirando fundo, pegou alguns prontuários que tinha em sua mesa e voltou para o corredor.

-Está tudo pronto para o inicio do tratamento do Edward Cullen, doutora.

O nome de Edward fez uma corrente elétrica subir por seu corpo. Ela olhou para Abigail, confirmou com a cabeça e continuou a andar.

Ao entrar no quarto e ascender a luz de entrada, Bella apoiou a bandeja com os medicamentos.

-Pensei que não viria nunca. – a voz ecoou no quarto escuro. – Quando que ele sai?

Bella assustou, virando-se rapidamente para Alice.

-Alice, você ainda me mata de susto!

Alice sorriu desanimada e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Os cotovelos repousavam nos joelhos e ela acompanhava com o olhar tudo que Bella fazia.

-Você não me respondeu. – ela falou distraidamente enquanto olhava o corpo imóvel de Edward.

-O que? – Bella perguntou enquanto colocava as seringas de volta na bandeja.

-Quando ele sai.

-Depende, Alice. Se ele responder bem aos medicamentos, talvez quinze dias. É difícil dizer. – Bella sorriu. – Você vai ficar aí? – ela perguntou se dirigindo para a porta.

-Sim. – ela sorriu e se levantou indo até a cama. – Precisamos conversar. – ela riu.

-Está bem. – Bella saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Vinte dias depois..._

-Com licença, doutora. – Abigail surgiu pela sala de Bella. – Doutor Carlisle gostaria de falar com você.

-Ah sim. – Bella sorriu e levantou-se da cadeira.

-Algum problema?

-Não. – Bella tranqüilizou Abigail. – É para falar sobre Edward. – sorriu.

-Hum. – a enfermeira resmungou e parou ao passar pelo balcão. – Precisa de alguma coisa? – falou um pouco mais alto.

-Só confere o medicamento dos pacientes, Abigail. – falou por cima do ombro antes de entrar no elevador.

Bella sentia uma ansiedade correr por suas veias enquanto subia até o andar de Carlisle. Pelo que examinara, Edward acordaria hoje de manhã.

-Posso entrar? – bateu na porta do médico não contendo um sorriso.

-Claro, Bella.

Ao abrir a porta, Isabella se deparou com um grupo de médicos do centro cardiológico da cidade, seu sorriso se desfez e após cumprimentar os médicos presentes com um aperto de mão tremulo, sentou-se no lugar vago.

-Algum problema? – conseguiu pronunciar.

-Na verdade não. – Carlisle sorriu. – O tratamento de Edward teve um efeito inesperado, doutora. Eu resolvi chamar alguns colegas do centro cardiológico para conversarmos melhor sobre o caso.

-Entendo e a conclusão? – perguntou nervosa.

-Chegamos à conclusão que não devemos abusar da recuperação de Edward e por conta dos sintomas, teremos que proporcionar a Edward uma mudança brusca de vida.

-E... – Bella já tamborilava os dedos na mesa de vidro a sua frente, tamanha sua apreensão.

Em sua mente, a insegurança gritava alto. Mesmo Carlisle comentando que o tratamento de Edward fora a contento, Bella sentia-se intimidada pela presença do conselho cardiológico.

-Então, conversei com alguns amigos. – Carlisle indicou os diretores do centro a sua frente. – E eles concordaram comigo.

Bella olhou para os três homens igualmente de branco e voltou o olhar a Carlisle mordendo os lábios de apreensão.  
-Diga logo, Carlisle. A moça está ficando nervosa. – Aro comentou com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Bella, eu tenho uma proposta para você. – Carlisle encostou-se à cadeira e olhou Bella nos olhos.

-Proposta? – ela imitou o movimento, encostando-se na cadeira.

-Sim. – Ele observou a reação de Bella. – Eu tenho uma casa no campo, doutora. Edward precisara de ar puro após sair do hospital. Durante um tempo, como você bem sabe, ele terá que ter um acompanhamento médico e sinceramente no local não existe uma rede hospitalar preparada para esse tipo de assistência, talvez um posto de saúde ou algo do tipo.

-E onde eu entro nisso? – Bella perguntou sentindo seu coração na boca.

-Bella, eu queria que você acompanhasse ele por um período. Só até ele se acostumar com a rotina nova. – ele falou calmamente, suplicante. – Seu trabalho junto a Edward foi espetacular. O que acha?

Bella sentiu o ar sair por seus pulmões, porém não percebeu se ele retornou. Sentia sua cabeça um pouco zonza e tinha consciência do transtorno estampado na cara.

-Bella? – Carlisle perguntou. – Você está bem?

Bella forçou o ar a passar por sua garganta seca e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Olha, se você quiser não precisa aceitar. É que eu confio em você para cuidar do meu filho.

-Carlisle... – ela engoliu em seco. – Eu posso pensar? Eu tenho outros pacientes e algumas coisas da minha vida...

-Claro, Bella. Edward acordou hoje pela manhã. Ele ainda permanecera alguns dias internado até ter um nível estável, você sabe. – Carlisle riu. – E terei que ter mais algum tempo para amaciar a idéia na cabeça dele. Ele está escrevendo um novo livro agora e dificilmente aceitará. – comentou orgulhoso. – Então, poderá me dar essa resposta na quinta?

-Quinta? – Bella repetiu um tanto quanto nervosa. – Eu não sei, Carlisle. Vou pensar.

-Hoje é sexta, Bella. Por favor, pense esse final de semana.

-Ok. – disse já se levantando, indo rumo a porta.

-Bella...? – Aro chamou. – Posso conversar com você a sós?  
Bella franziu o cenho, mas assentiu com a cabeça.

Os dois saíram da sala, e Aro fechando a porta atrás de si, pigarreou.

-Bella. – ele sorriu. – Pelo que Carlisle nos comentou, seu trabalho junto a Edward foi incrível.

Bella sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e agradeceu com um breve sussurro, ainda tentando organizar os pensamentos em sua cabeça. Sua mente vagava entre o rosto de Edward e como ela daria a noticia para Thiago, caso decidisse.

-Bella? – Aro perguntou tocando seu braço.

-Pois não? – Bella perguntou distraída.

-Eu também tenho uma proposta para você. – Aro repetiu malicioso.

-O que é? – Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Após o termino do tratamento de Edward e da sua viagem, eu gostaria que você viesse trabalhar no centro conosco.

Bella encostou-se ao batente da porta da sala de Carlisle e levando a mão a boca que estava escancarada, indagou.

-Como é?

-Isso mesmo. – ele sorriu. – Assim que terminar seu tratamento com Edward, eu quero que você vá para o centro cardiológico junto conosco. Claro que no começo, você estará como uma médica assim como você faz aqui, porém se tudo que Carlisle nos contou for verdade, creio que teremos uma diretora muito talentosa junto conosco.

Bella arfou recebendo mais esse choque de informações.

-E então? Teremos esse privilegio?

-Aro...! – Bella exclamou. – Como?

-Isso que você ouviu! – ele riu. – Entendo, você tem que pensar. – ele coçou a nuca. – Vou te dar o mesmo prazo que Carlisle, o que acha?

-Pode ser. – ela disse ainda confusa.

-Espero que pense com carinho. – ele disse entrando na porta.

Bella sentiu sua cabeça rodar e seus joelhos fraquejarem. Apoiou-se novamente na porta e respirou fundo tentando acalmar seu coração.  
As coisas estavam indo um pouco rápidas demais.  
Bella retirou o celular do bolso do seu jaleco, discando o numero com os dedos trêmulos.  
-Thiago? – falou assim que a voz masculina respondeu do outro lado da linha.

-Claro, né, Bells? – ele disse rindo.

-Vai sair hoje? – ela perguntou seria.

-Não estou pensando em nada, por quê?

-Nós precisamos conversar. – ela tentou esconder a confusão na voz.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim. – ela respondeu soltando o fôlego.

-Fala Bella, eu estou ficando preocupado.

-Daqui a pouco estou aí! Eu já terminei o que tinha que fazer aqui no hospital. Pode ser?

-Bella, você esta me matando assim!

-Daqui a pouco, Thiago. Beijos.

-Te amo. – Thiago encerrou a ligação.

Bella seguiu até sua sala para buscar sua bolsa, evitando olhar para o corredor onde o quarto de Edward se encontrava. Como ela gostaria de ver como ele estava.

-Eu posso e devo fazer isso. – um sorriso brincou em seus lábios quando ela mudou a direção de seu passo.

Bella caminhou até a porta do quarto e com uma leve batida entrou.

Seu coração batia alto enquanto suas pernas bambas tentavam caminhar.

-Com licença. – falou tímida ao ver o quarto cheio.

Em segundos, Bella sentiu dez pares de olhos mirarem sua face vermelha enquanto ela se apoiava na parede.

-Bella! – Esme veio até ela e a abraçou. – Muito obrigada.

-Que isso, foi só meu trabalho.

Após sentir seu corpo ser solto, seu olhar encontro-se com os olhos de Edward, onde todos os presentes foram sumindo de seu campo de visão.

-Emmett, Rose. – ouviu Alice chamar ao fundo. – Vamos deixar a doutora examiná-lo.

Emmett encarou Alice confuso enquanto Esme e Rosalie já caminhavam para fora.

-Vamos Jasper. – ela falou estendendo a mão para o noivo que estava sentado numa poltrona no canto do quarto, levantando de seu colo.

Edward desviou o olhar para a veneziana assim que o click da porta fechando ecoou pelo quarto vazio. Bella respirou fundo e seguiu ao lado da cama. Colocando o estetoscópio que estava em seu ouvido no peito de Edward, que recuou ainda mais com o toque frio, perguntou como ele se sentia.

Ele olhou para a face rosada de Bella e respirou fundo. O aparelho que contava seus batimentos cada vez mais altos.

-Acalme-se, Edward. – Bella tentou parecer profissional, porém sua voz falhou ao pronunciar o nome dele.

Edward não emitia nenhuma palavra e Bella sentia seus olhos cravados em seu rosto pálido.

-Como se sente? – perguntou novamente, levantando seu rosto.

-Bem. – Edward respondeu colocando sua mão livre sobre a da médica que corria o aparelho em seu peito. – E você? – ele sussurrou.

A mão de Bella tremia com o suave toque das mãos de Edward que lhe massageavam o punho.

-A falta de ar melhorou? – perguntou com sua voz embargada. – Sentiu alguma taquicardia?

-Não. – Bella sentia o calor que emanava dos olhos de Edward.

O aparelho ligado que demonstrava os batimentos estava apitando cada vez mais alto.

-Edward, respire fundo e tente se acalmar.

-Não. – ele respondeu somente. – Não vou me acalmar e nem vou respirar fundo. – falou como se fosse uma criança.

Bella segurava o soluço que estava preso em sua garganta fortemente.

-Você precisa se acalmar se quiser sair daqui. – comentou colocando o aparelho de pressão em seu braço e bombeando. – Se quiser continuar vivendo.

-Eu não quero. – ele voltou o olhar para o rosto de Bella.

-Eu vou pedir para a enfermeira aplicar o seu remédio e volto amanhã, está bem? – ela respirava fundo, mantendo as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Por favor... – ele disse enquanto olhava ela colocando as coisas em cima da bandeja. – Peça apenas que Alice entre. – ele falou com o olhar perdido.

-Pode deixar. – falou indo rumo à porta.

-Bella. – ele chamou ao ouvi-la rodar a maçaneta.

-Sim? – ela perguntou baixo enquanto apoiava a testa na porta.

-Por que você me deixou? – sua voz trazia toda dor a tona.  
Bella soluçou alto deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Ela não conseguia raciocinar e com um impulso, saiu quarto a fora chorando pelo corredor.

Alice viu a cena e logo voltou para o quarto, perguntando ao Edward o que tinha acontecido, mas recebeu apenas soluços dolorosos em resposta.

Bella entrou em seu carro com a visão turva e tratou de sair o mais rápido possível do estacionamento.

-Você precisa se acalmar se quiser sair daqui. – comentou colocando o aparelho de pressão em seu braço e bombeando. – Se quiser continuar vivendo.

-Eu não quero. – ele voltou o olhar para o rosto de Bella.

-Eu vou pedir para a enfermeira aplicar o seu remédio e volto amanhã, está bem? – ela respirava fundo, mantendo as lágrimas em seus olhos.

-Por favor... – ele disse enquanto olhava ela colocando as coisas em cima da bandeja. – Peça apenas que Alice entre. – ele falou com o olhar perdido.

-Pode deixar. – falou indo rumo à porta.

-Bella. – ele chamou ao ouvi-la rodar a maçaneta.

-Sim? – ela perguntou baixo enquanto apoiava a testa na porta.

-Por que você me deixou? – sua voz trazia toda dor a tona.  
Bella soluçou alto deixando as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Ela não conseguia raciocinar e com um impulso, saiu quarto a fora chorando pelo corredor.

Alice viu a cena e logo voltou para o quarto, perguntando ao Edward o que tinha acontecido, mas recebeu apenas soluços dolorosos em resposta.

Bella entrou em seu carro com a visão turva e tratou de sair o mais rápido possível do estacionamento.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

A campainha não parava de soar. Thiago saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Os cabelos loiros ainda estavam molhados enquanto ele esfregava uma toalha menor na cabeça. Seus pés molhados faziam poças de água pelo apartamento.

-Já vai! – gritou enquanto atravessava a sala.

Abriu a porta rapidamente, dando tempo apenas para ver o vulto castanho se jogar contra seu corpo. Sem entender, envolveu o que pode do corpo de Bella que soluçava, enquanto o abraçava.

-Ei! – Thiago exclamou acariciando os cabelos dela. – O que aconteceu?

Bella continuou agarrada ao seu peito molhado e quente. Sua respiração ainda estava cortada pelo pranto descontrolado enquanto ela continuava a apertar seus braços ao redor de Thiago.

-O que houve, Bella? – ele insistiu.

Bella fungou, soltando seus braços lentamente e passou a mão no rosto, limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam. Respirou fundo, e caminhou até a cozinha.

-Você não vai me falar nada? – ele já dizia preocupado.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio enquanto pegava um copo e despejava água dentro.

-Ok. – Thiago fitou-a. – O que está acontecendo naquele hospital, Isabella?

Bella virou o copo, bebendo toda a água até a última gota, antes de acalmar sua respiração. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no balcão da cozinha enquanto Thiago permanecia inquieto atrás dela.

-Eu recebi duas propostas hoje no hospital. – sua voz saindo calma demais.

-Duas propostas, Bella? – Thiago perguntou animado.

-Sim. – Ela respondeu desanimada.

-Essa não era a oportunidade que você precisava?

-Não é bem assim, Thiago. – ela o fitou. – Me deixa explicar.

-Diga! – ele puxou uma cadeira, ansioso.

-Hoje eu falei com um dos diretores do centro de cardiologia e Aro me convidou para trabalhar com eles.

-Isso é ótimo, não?

-Sim, mas...

-Mas...? – ele perguntou, se inclinando na mesa em direção a ela.-Thiago, o filho do doutor Carlisle sofreu um acidente naquele dia que estávamos na casa dele e calhou de eu ser a médica dele. O que ele teve foi grave e praticamente fatal. E digamos que ele ficou apenas vinte dias em coma enquanto o tratamento agia em seu corpo. Carlisle ficou impressionado com o que eu fiz e me propôs que eu acompanhasse a sua recuperação e Aro concordou em me dar essa vaga, após essa recuperação.

-Até aí, eu não vejo nenhum problema, Bella.

-Eu terei que passar um mês, talvez dois, acompanhando Edward em uma casa que Carlisle disse que tem. – Bella gesticulou nervosa.

-Como é que é? – Thiago cerrou os olhos.

-O que? – Bella colocou o copo em cima da mesa.

-O que você disse? – ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

-Eu recebi essa proposta, Thiago. – ela falou, indo até a pia e lavando o copo. – Tenho uma semana para pensar. – olhou por trás dos ombros.

-Você vai passar um mês ou dois com Edward Cullen? – ele perguntou após respirar fundo.

-Não vou passar com ninguém, Thiago. – Bella antecipou as palavras dele. – Irei acompanhar a recuperação de um paciente.

-Sozinhos? – ele já perguntou alterado.

-Não sei, Thiago. – ela falava calma. – Ainda não discuti detalhes com Carlisle.

-Quando você ia me dizer? – ele perguntou encostado na parede.

-Hoje! – ela falou indiferente. – Recebi a proposta hoje.

-Você o conhece, Bella? – ele perguntou coçando as têmporas.

Bella respirou fundo e apoiou o corpo na pia.

-Sim, Thiago. – ela confessou. – Conheço.

-E você conhece a fama que ele tem, Bella? – era visível o controle que Thiago gostaria de passar por sua voz. – Você imagina?

Bella não sabia o que fazer. Sua vontade era sair correndo, porém suas pernas não tinham força para isso. Ela maneou a cabeça esperando a resposta.

-E você tem certeza que irá ficar com ele numa casa durante um mês ou dois, Isabella? – ele aumentou seu tom de voz. – O que é isso, uma espécie de vingança? – ele perguntou desdenhoso.

-Vingança, Thiago?

-Sim, você aguardou esse tempo inteiro para se vingar de mim, não é isso, Bella? – ele a fuzilava.

-Você acha mesmo que eu sou assim, Thiago? – ela cruzou os braços no peito e virou-se, encarando-o. – Você tem certeza que você tá dizendo isso? – ela perguntou venenosa. -Você pensa que eu vou querer fazer o mesmo que você me fez com aquela vagabunda da Victoria? – sibilou.

-E não irá? – ele perguntou. – Ele é o maior galinha da cidade, Isabella!

Bella respirou fundo, como chegaram naquele assunto?

-Eu só queria saber sua opinião. – ela comentou baixo. – Mas eu já sei o que eu vou fazer. – ela caminhou até o sofá e pegando a bolsa, virou para olhá-lo. – Eu tinha te pedido para nunca mais tocar nesse assunto e eu sinceramente já tinha esquecido. Eu irei viajar na sexta-feira, Thiago. Até lá nos falamos! – ela se dirigiu até a porta. – E desculpe pela ingratidão. – olhou para os olhos azuis novamente. – Obrigada pelo abraço. – disse antes de sair.

Esvaziando sua mente no caminho de casa, permitiu que o torpor dominasse seu corpo.

_Dois dias se passaram..._

Batidas na porta.

Parecia que Bella tinha acabado de deitar, quando ouviu forte pancadas em sua porta. A noite tinha passado sem nenhum problema, ela conseguira dormir sem sonhos, o que era uma boa coisa. Coçando os olhos e murmurando, ela foi até a porta.

-Não tem mais o que fazer num domingo de manhã... – sua voz travou ao ver o rosto que surgiu em sua frente.

-Thiago? – ela perguntou nervosa. – Olhe para você! – apontou.

-Bella. – a garganta anestesiada de Thiago tentou pronunciar meio enrolado. – Posso entrar? – ele perguntou impulsionando seu corpo para frente.

-Pode. – Bella falou trancando a porta atrás de si. – O que você fez? – ela perguntou o sentando no sofá.

-Eu não consigo dormir desde que você saiu do meu apartamento.

-E pelo seu cheiro, não conseguiu parar de beber também!

-Não vá, Bells. – ele falou agarrando a cintura dela que estava em pé a sua frente.

-Thiago, eu já tomei minha decisão. – ela disse séria e o soltando de seu corpo. – Agora venha, você precisa de um banho frio. – ela puxou seus braços. – Me solta! – falou alto enquanto ele a abraçava.

Bella o deixou embaixo do chuveiro frio enquanto foi para a cozinha preparar um café.

-Bêbado! – murmurou mais desanimada. – Não dá mais pra mim! – admitiu pra si mesma.

-Bella! – Thiago gritou do banheiro. – Tá muito fria. – sua voz tremendo por conta do frio.

-Já estou indo! – ela gritou da cozinha. – Desligue o chuveiro e vá se enxugando, eu não vou fazer isso por você.

-Você bem que podia vir me enxugar né, Belzinha? – sua voz era uma tentativa broxante de malicia.

-Fica quieto! – ela disse entrando no quarto com a xícara. – Se vista logo para poder tomar isso e dormir um pouco. – ela falou colocando a xícara no criado mudo. – Assim que você acordar, iremos conversar sério.

Thiago resmungou alguma coisa antes de virar o café amargo de uma vez só.

-Se cuspir no meu tapete vai limpar!

Ele deitou na cama de Bella e se embolando com seus cobertores, logo estava dormindo.

Bella olhava a imagem de Thiago só de cueca, abraçado em seu cobertor, adormecido, encostada na cômoda em frente à cama. Como, de uma hora para outra, ela deixou seu namoro se perturbar tanto? Por que, por uma simples discussão, já pensa em terminar? O medo e a ansiedade da viagem que se aproximava já corroíam seus nervos, deixando-a agitada. Ela iria para a tal casa com ou sem a aceitação de Thiago e que se pra isso tivesse que pedir um tempo ao namorado, faria. Uma ferida reaberta estava gritando naquele momento, o que ela poderia fazer?

Edward já estava impaciente enquanto a papelada de sua alta não saia, já passara do meio dia e ele queria seu apartamento, sua cama, sua paz.

A pergunta que saiu de seus lábios há cinco dias ainda ecoava em sua mente sem resposta.

-Agora só falta a médica vir lhe dar uma última olhada para que ela possa assinar sua alta. – Alice entrou falando no quarto.

-E onde ela está? – Edward perguntou com os braços cruzados. – Eu quero ir embora! – falou birrento.

-Edward, você parece um garotinho com esse bico! – Alice disse brincando. –Vou arrumar suas coisas, logo Be... ela estará aí. – Alice andava pelo quarto colocando as roupas e coisas de Edward numa mala.

Edward soltou um suspiro longo enquanto olhava a irmã andar de um lado para o outro.

-Com licença. – Bella entrou com o prontuário de Edward em mãos.

-Olá doutora! – Alice a abraçou. – Vai liberar meu irmãozinho? – ela riu.

-Veremos o que será possível, Alice! – Bella se aproximou da maca. – Abigail já tirou seu soro né? – perguntou colocando o aparelho de pressão em seu braço.

-Uhum. – Edward respondeu olhando novamente a face de Bella.

-Sua pressão está estável, Edward. – Bella sorriu. – Como se sente?

-Entediado. – ele comentou fazendo o mesmo bico. – Eu quero ir embora!

-Pare de choramingar! – Alice deu um tapa em seu ombro.

Bella riu e maneou a cabeça enquanto ouvia o seu peito.

-Seu pulmão também está melhor, porém você terá que parar de fumar. – ela comentou enquanto anotava. – Você consegue?

Antes dele responder, Alice se adiantou.

-Claro que consegue! Aliás, seu maço já esta no lixo, Edward!

-O que? – ele perguntou pasmo. – Você jogou meu maço de cigarros no lixo? – sua face tomando um tom avermelhado de raiva. – Alice, aquele cigarro...

-Só estava te matando mais. – Alice encerrou a conversa. – E então, doutora?

-Ele já está pronto para sair. Parabéns, Edward. – seu corpo se arrepiou ao mirar aqueles olhos verdes fitando-a intensamente. – Sua recuperação foi impressionante!

-Vazo ruim não quebra! – Alice comentou rindo.

Edward observava todas as reações de Bella em silêncio. O desejo de abraçá-la era intenso e a vontade de contornar sua face corada com seus dedos era devastadora.

-Você pode levantar? – Bella perguntou abaixando a cerca da cama.

-Sim. – ele jogou suas pernas para fora da maca e se colocou de pé num pulo, o que fez sua cabeça rodar rápido.

-É normal! – ela disse enquanto segurava sua cintura. – Os medicamentos eram fortes e você passou grande parte do tempo deitado. – ela olhou para cima e se deparou com a face de Edward atônita. - Desculpe. – sussurrou baixo enquanto soltava sua cintura. – Você já pode sair.

-Obrigado por tudo, Bella. – ele disse próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo Bella se arrepiar.

-Por nada. – ela disse sem fôlego.

Edward foi até o banheiro e Bella aproveitou para sair do quarto.

Ela saiu rápido para o corredor, respirando fundo, tentando, em vão, tirar o perfume de Edward que entrara em seu organismo.

Dois meses.

Dois fucking meses.

-Bella! – ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado próximo. – Você está bem?

-Estou, Carlisle. – sorriu, abrindo os olhos e fitando o medico loiro a sua frente. – Que bom que eu te encontrei, precisava mesmo falar contigo.

-Ótimo! – Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça, fitando sério os olhos castanhos. – Você prefere ir até a minha sala ou...

-Não precisa! – ela cortou, estralando os dedos, nervosa. - Carlisle, eu pensei durante esse final de semana e eu aceito sua proposta!

-Que ótimo, Bella.

-Onde fica essa casa?

-Fique tranqüila, nos te levaremos.

Bella assentiu.

-Ele já recebeu alta, Carlisle!

-Obrigado!

-Já disse que é meu trabalho. – Bella sorriu. – Você pode me fazer um favor? – ela se mexia no lugar, trocando o peso das pernas impacientemente.

-Claro, pode dizer!

-Você poderia ligar para Aro e avisá-lo de minha decisão?

-Ligo sim. – Carlisle sorriu. – Você merece, Bella!

-Obrigada.

-Não por isso! Agora eu vou olhá-lo. – apontou para a porta que estava nas costas de Bella.

-Claro. – sorriu, se afastando.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Edward arrumava sua mala, já recebera a noticia que iria viajar na manhã seguinte. Assim que saiu do hospital na quarta-feira, Carlisle fez questão de comunicá-lo.

Colocando camisetas, moletons, meias e cuecas dentro da comprida mala, pensava em como faria com seu trabalho. O livro de poemas estava quase pronto, porém faltavam algumas partes.

-Desculpe amigão, mas você terá que ficar ai. – disse dando um tapinha na CPU de seu velho computador. - Não precisa fazer essa cara, ele não é melhor que você. – ele disse rindo e maneando a cabeça enquanto colocava o notebook dentro da mala.

Sentiu seu celular vibrando no bolso.

-Alo? – Edward perguntou ainda com humor na voz.

-Quanto tempo! – a voz de Micaela ecoou do outro lado.

-Nossa, verdade! Como você está, Micaela?

-Bem e você?

-Melhor impossível. – mentiu.

O silencio se arrastou por alguns segundos.

-E então? – ele quebrou o silencio.

-Eu gostaria de te ver! – ela confessou. – Eu estou partindo em viagem hoje à noite.

-Entendo, podemos almoçar hoje... O que acha?

-Pode ser.

-Então te encontro daqui a quinze minutos.

-Ok.

Edward desligou o celular e respirou fundo. Vestiu uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans escura. Encarou-se no espelho e sentiu seus pulmões gritarem pelo frescor da menta de seu cigarro.

-Você não pode! – ele resmungou para a imagem no espelho.

Ele fechou a mochila e a apoiou ao lado da cama.

Entrou no elevador e ajeitou os fios de seu cabelo de forma desalinhada, levantando os óculos escuros que escorregava por seu nariz.

Como prometido, em quinze minutos estava na porta do restaurante do hotel e avistou Micaela saindo do elevador. Com um pequeno aceno, chamou sua atenção.

Micaela andava sensualmente até a direção de Edward. Seu corpo formigando de excitação e seu sorriso carregado de luxuria. Uma última transa antes de viajar não faria mal a ninguém, não é?

Talvez.

Edward percebera a intenção dos quadris de Micaela assim que ele observou os movimentos perigosos. Um arrepio subiu por suas costas ao levantar o olhar e passar pelo ventre de Micaela e se deparar com um decote um tanto quanto exagerado.

Engoliu em seco e respirando fundo, sentiu um perfume doce, gentil.

-Morango? – falou.

-Como, Edward? – Micaela apareceu em seu campo de visão.

-Estou com vontade... de comer morango. – mentiu.

Micaela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou Edward de cima abaixo, despindo-o com os olhos.

-Então, vamos almoçar aqui no hotel mesmo... ou iremos para algum outro lugar. – sua voz soou melosa demais para os ouvidos de Edward.

-Você decide. – falou dando de ombros.

-Eu conheço um lugar incrível. – disse sorrindo e saindo.

Os dois chamaram atenção dos presentes enquanto entravam lado a lado no restaurante de culinária italiana.

-Bom dia. – a recepcionista os cumprimentou. – Em que posso servi-los? – falou gentilmente, com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Uma mesa para duas pessoas, por favor!

Está certo. – ela assentiu. – Acompanhe-me.

Micaela batia sua mão no punho de Edward enquanto andava junto de mais de seu corpo. Ele notando o sutil gesto dela, se afastou desviando de um garçom que cruzara seu caminho milagrosamente.

-Aqui está o cardápio. – colocou o livro em frente aos dois e se retirou.

-Então, como passou os dias, Edward?

"Desacordado em uma cama de hospital com meu coração podendo parar a qualquer momento." – sorriu com o pensamento exagerado. – Meio perdido em meu trabalho.

-Isso é bom! Já tem alguma idéia para data do lançamento?

-Não, por quê? – perguntou curioso enquanto seus olhos passavam pelas linhas do menu.

-Gostaria de estar de volta a cidade quando for lançado, sabe como é, conseguir um autografo exclusivo.

Edward riu.

-Por que você está saindo da cidade mesmo?

-Negócios. Um cliente esta respondendo por um processo em outra cidade, e eu terei que acompanhá-lo. Editor de revista. – respondeu, piscando para Edward.

-Entendo. Já decidiu? – Edward perguntou impaciente, enquanto olhava para o relógio em seu pulso.

.

-Ainda bem que você chegou Alice. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Bella falou enquanto abria a porta para a pequena passar.

-Onde eu coloco? – disse arrastando uma mala para dentro do apartamento. – E não precisa agradecer. Ainda.

-Pode colocar ali no quarto? Estou fazendo um café, aceita?

-Sim.

-Huuuuum. - Alice ronronou maliciosa. - O que significa isso, Isabella? - veio para a cozinha com o conjunto nas mãos.

-Alice... - Bella sussurrou corada.

-Bella, meu irmão está se recuperando de um problema cardíaco, se ele ver isso em você, ele pode enfartar!

-E você acha que eu deixaria isso acontecer? - perguntou brincando. - É um pecado! - riu. - E eu nem sei por que eu coloquei isso na mala.

-Eu sei. - Alice sorriu.

.

-Edward, vamos? - Carlisle perguntou enquanto colocava as malas do filho no porta-malas do volvo. – Onde você estava?

-Vamos. – falou mal humorado. – Eu estava almoçando. Ainda não entendo porque eu não posso ir dirigindo.

-Edward, não vou te explicar de novo. Eu e sua mãe estamos aproveitando para ir viajar também e você era muito pequeno da ultima vez que foi. Temos um lugar para parar no caminho também. – Carlisle explicou. – E precisava demorar tanto no almoço?

-Onde?

-Você verá. – Esme disse colocando mais uma mala no maleiro. – Agora entre no carro, mocinho.

Edward colocou os fones de ouvido e entrou no banco de trás contrariado, não se interessou pelo caminho e começou a tamborilar os dedos pelas teclas do seu notebook incansavelmente. Quando sentiu o carro parar, olhou em volta e viu que ainda estavam na cidade.

-Onde estamos? – perguntou confuso.

-É uma parada rápida, Edward.

Ele voltou a escrever se desligando do mundo de fora. O banco ao seu lado afundou, chamando sua atenção. Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de morango invadir seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e quase teve a certeza de sentir seu coração parar. O ar fugiu de seu peito e ele teve que piscar uma ou duas vezes, talvez três.

-Boa tarde. – ela falou corando enquanto entrava no carro.

-Bella? – ele sussurrou descrente do que via.

-Edward, essa é a médica cardiologista que cuidou de você. – Carlisle comentou olhando no espelho retrovisor. – Ela irá acompanhar seu tratamento por algum tempo.

Edward se perguntava como, quando e por que de ter que ser ELA a sua médica durante dois meses em uma casa no meio do mato, sozinhos.

-Você se sente bem? – ela perguntou baixo.

Ele só conseguiu assentir com a cabeça. Desligou o ipod e fechou a tela de seu notebook, se ajeitando no banco de modo que pudesse observar cada movimento de Bella e ainda repousar sua cabeça no vidro.

**P. BELLA**

.  
Edward me observou o caminho inteiro, sem desviar o olhar por um segundo sequer. Eu sentia minha face queimar toda vez que um suspiro saia de seu corpo. A vista que corria na minha janela era fantástica. O verde das árvores que cobriam as montanhas eram de um tom sem par. Quer dizer, os olhos esmeraldas que estavam fixados em minha face tinha uma singularidade impressionante, porém eu conseguia enxergá-lo em meio as folhas.

O sol já se colocava quando, finalmente, Carlisle saiu da estrada de asfalto e entrou num caminho de terra batida. Quando observei a casa que se destacava entre os pés de eucalipto, pude reconhecer o lugar que Edward me trouxera há muitos anos atrás, quando ainda tínhamos oito para nove anos.

-Bella? – Esme perguntou olhando sobre o ombro. – Vamos descer?

-Sim, claro! – eu sorri.

Ao descer do veiculo, dou de cara com Edward me olhando do outro lado do carro ainda com um semblante misterioso, quase vazio. Tentei expressar um sorriso que claramente não foi bem aceito por ele.

"Merda" - Pensei.

Carlisle me ajudou com as malas e quando estava tudo pronto nos desejou boa sorte e comentou que em menos de duas semanas, Alice apareceria com Jasper para nos fazer companhia. - isso era bom, já que o clima entre eu e Edward não parecia que seria dos melhores.

Ao nos despedirmos de Esme e Carlisle que saíram da casa com um carro totalmente diferente, ajudei Edward a subir até seu quarto para iniciar alguns dos exames que deveria seguir diariamente.

-Você se sente bem? - perguntei escutando seu peito.

-Yep. - o som do P saiu pressionado de seus lábios.

-Ótimo. - falei assentindo. - Tome esses comprimidos, você vai sentir uma sonolência, é normal! Enquanto isso, onde eu posso me acomodar?

-No quarto ao lado, Bella.

-Obrigada.

Ainda tentei sorrir antes de sair, mas sua face ainda era uma incógnita para mim.  
Entrei no espaçoso quarto e coloquei minhas malas ao lado de uma cômoda antiga. Era impressionante como as recordações vinham mais claras enquanto eu arrumava minhas roupas na gaveta.

A tarde caiu sem eu me dar conta, olhei o relógio de pulso e para a tabela de horários dos exames de Edward.

-Com licença. – disse batendo na porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro.

Edward digitava algo em seu notebook e desviou os olhos da tela assim que me viu na porta. Ele mordeu o lábio para segurar um sorriso, talvez.

-Tá na hora de mais exames.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e colocou o notebook de lado.

-Alguma mudança? – perguntei bombeando o aparelho de pressão.

-Não, me sinto bem. – ele sorriu. – Só com a garganta um pouco seca e com uma vontade louca de fumar.

-Por que não me chamou? Poderia buscar algo para você tomar. – perguntei um pouco ofendida.

-Você é minha médica, não minha empregada.

-Não seria incomodo.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Você deve estar com fome. – ele comentou. – Ouvi seu salto a tarde inteira no quarto ao lado e em nenhum momento você desceu para se alimentar.

-Hum, não senti fome. – disse mordendo a bochecha. – Você também não saiu do quarto...

Ele nada respondeu.

-Bom, por enquanto é isso. – comentei recolhendo os aparelhos. – Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos.

-Ok. – ele me olhava sem desviar os olhos.

-Alguma sugestão?

Edward coçou o queixo e com um sorriso se levantou da cama, passando por mim.

-O que foi, Edward? – perguntei o seguindo.

-Que tal... – seu sorriso cada vez maior. –Se fizermos macarrão?

-Macarrão, Edward?

-Nem vem Bella, eu sei que você sabe fazer! – ele disse descendo as escadas, rumo a geladeira. - Você, que eu me lembre, sempre cozinhou, mesmo sendo tão nova. - comentou tirando os ingredientes da geladeira. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como o de uma criança diante de um presente na manhã de natal. Seu maxilar estava contraído em um sorriso de canto de olho que me deixou um pouco tonta.

-É, eu acho que eu sei. – comentei um pouco abobada indo até a pia e lavando as mãos. – Você quer que eu faça a massa, Edward? – perguntei pasma quando vi os ingredientes que ele colocava na mesa.

-Claro, né, Bella! – ele riu. – Macarrão pronto não tem graça!

-Claro que não. – sussurrei baixo.

O que tinha acontecido com aquela carranca? Eu jurava que tinha o visto bufando quando me viu no carro e depois enquanto fazia os exames...

-Você precisa de ajuda? – ele perguntou se apoiando na pia ao meu lado.

-Por enquanto, não.

Enquanto misturava os ingredientes e começava a sovar a massa, deixei meu pensamento ir longe enquanto eu acompanhava a respiração de Edward. Ele olhava atentamente o que eu fazia. De canto de olho pude perceber que sua mente estava tão longe quanto a minha.

Continuei a sovar a massa até que as coisas em meu redor eram apenas vultos. Minha mente corria pelo passado enquanto minhas mãos apertavam e empurravam a massa que estava na mesa.

Aos poucos os movimentos de meus braços passavam desapercebido e eu lembrava de minhas tardes com Edward.

Só percebi que as lágrimas estavam escorrendo quando senti os dedos de Edward encostarem em minha bochecha.

-Desculpe. – falei limpando o que restava com meu braço.

-Tudo bem. – ele falou esfregando seu polegar no indicador. – Eu vou tomar um banho, tudo bem?

-Claro. – falei apertando mais ainda a massa.

Ele subiu as escadas e poucos minutos depois pude ouvir a água caindo.

Prendi minha mente no presente enquanto com uma faca, partia a massa para cozinhar.

**FIM DO **

**

* * *

**

**Eu demorei de novo né? Éeee eu sei, nao me matem. Eu postei tudo que eu tinha aqui - tem mais coisa, confesso, mas eu nao postei no orkut ainda e bla bla bla - booom, espero que vocês gostem dos capitulos, e comentem porporcionalmente com a minha bondade em postar tanta coisa pra vocês *pisca e sai correndo* UHASUHSAUHSAUHSAUHASHUSA não me matem, serio. **

**Revieew, siiim? Pleeease!**

**SASUASAHUSAHHUAUHSAUHSA**

**beijos, drigo.  
**


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

CONTINUAÇÃO DA NARRATIVA.

Bella picava a cebola e terminava de preparar o molho quando o cheiro de Edward invadiu seu nariz e obrigou-a a virar.

-O cheiro está bom. – ele comentou enquanto beliscava os cubinhos de bacon cortados na tabua de madeira.

-Hei! – ela protestou. – Você não pode comer isso! – um sorriso brilhou em seu rosto.

-É só um pedacinho. – ele disse brincalhão.

Ela tentou sustentar uma carranca, mas sorriu quando fitou seus olhos.

-Vou pegar o vinho...

-Você não pode beber, Edward.

-E o suco de uva. – completou.

Bella riu e maneou a cabeça

-Vai demorar muito? – ele perguntou.

-Não, já estará pronto em um minuto.

-Eu estou com fome. – choramingou.

Bella riu mais um pouco do jeito crianção de Edward.

Edward mostrou a língua e começou a arrumar a mesa.

-Vire aqui, Edward. – Bella pediu segurando o escorredor de macarrão na pia.

Ele concordou e começou a despejar o macarrão junto com a água fervente. Bella parou de prestar atenção assim que sentiu o músculo do braço de Edward roçar em seu corpo. Sentiu suas mãos perdendo a força e a panela pesando. Quando olhou para o rosto de Edward, vendo toda a concentração da face máscula tão próxima, sentiu um choque correr sua espinha, queimando sua pele até seu estomago. Sentiu a respiração falhar, quando os olhos verdes caíram sobre sua face corada.

Os dedos de Bella deixaram que a panela se escorregasse, e logo em seguida podia sentir a água fervente derramando sobre seu pulso. Bella gemeu, puxando a mão e escondendo contra seu ventre.

Edward maneou a cabeça, retornando o foco de sua visão e vendo o vapor da água subindo da pia.

-Meu Deus! – ele soltou a panela e foi para o lado de Bella que segurava o punho enquanto mordia o lábio. -Me desculpa! – ele dizia enquanto procurava uma pomada na gaveta. – Foi sem querer! – sua voz desesperada. – Me desculpa! – seus dedos passando nervosamente pelos cabelos avermelhados.

-Tá tudo bem, Edward. – disse abanando seu pulso. – Não foi nada.

-Foi sim! – ele falou. – Não sei o que me deu. – ele falou trazendo a pomada. – Deixe-me passar para você.

Ele segurou seu braço com delicadeza e apertou a pomada no dedo. Com cuidado, massageou o lugar da queimadura e aproximou o punho de Bella de seus lábios.

-Ed...

Ele assoprou, seu hálito gelado fez o corpo de Bella arrepiar e suas bochechas queimarem.

-Me desculpa, Bella. – ele olhou-a com os olhos apelativos.

-Er... Claro! – ela se sentiu um pouco zonza.

-Fique aí! – ele disse se colocando de pé. –Vou terminar o jantar.

-Não precisa! – ela se levantou.

-Bella. – ele disse virando para ela e segurando seus ombros. – Por favor...

Bella estancou no mesmo momento e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

-Desculpe. – ele disse escorregando as mãos pelos braços de Bella sem graça.

Bella sentiu suas pernas bambas e se sentou novamente. Edward em instantes colocava as travessas sobre a mesa e a servia.

-Obrigada. – disse baixo enquanto ele despejava o vinho em sua taça e o suco de uva na dele.

-Por nada.

O silêncio predominava enquanto os dois mastigavam a comida, Bella olhava com atenção seu prato e Edward sentia a brisa fria que soprava da janela.

-Estava maravilhoso. – Edward finalmente quebrou o silêncio enquanto apoiava o garfo no fundo do prato vazio.

-Obrigada.

Edward respondeu com um sorriso.

Bella se levantou para colocar os pratos na pia e a cozinha se escureceu.

-Edward? – chamou quando se viu no breu.

-Estou aqui, Bella. – ele falou alto para que ela escutasse.

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou paralisada.

-Creio que estamos sem luz. – ele comentou se levantando, apalpando o caminho a sua frente até o armário próximo a pia.

-O que você está fazendo? – Bella perguntou enquanto ouvia o barulho.

-E que haja luz! – ele disse acendendo uma vela com um sorriso no rosto.

Bella sorriu e continuou a andar pela cozinha.

-Toma! – ele disse com outra vela acesa na mão.

-Obrigada.

-Acho que as atividades aqui embaixo já terminaram, não é? – ele perguntou.

-Creio que sim. – ela sorriu boba.

-Vamos subir então?

-Com medo de escuro, Edward? – Bella perguntou assoprando a vela dele e correndo rumo à escada.

Edward maneou a cabeça rindo e seguiu a claridade que se dissipava pelo andar de cima.

-Boa noite! – ele comentou parando na porta do quarto.

-Boa noite, Edward.

Os dois entraram em seus respectivos quartos. Bella encostou-se à porta assim que ouviu Edward caminhando para a cama. Seu coração estava acelerado e ela sentia uma ansiedade fora do comum pulsar em seu corpo.

Caminhou até a cama e deitou-se.

-Deus, me ajuda!

Tanto Bella quanto Edward não conseguiram pregar o olho. Bella cansada de rolar de um lado para o outro na cama, pegou a vela que ainda estava acesa e resolveu ir até a cozinha beber um copo d'água. Por já passar da meia noite e não ouvir um som sequer vindo do quarto ao lado, andou pé ante pé no corredor para não fazer barulho. Parou quando a vela iluminou um retrato na parede do corredor. Aproximou a vela para enxergar melhor e se viu na imagem. Edward estava ao seu lado, com o braço em cima de seu ombro. Ela sorriu em resposta e tentou lembrar-se de quando a foto foi tirada.

_FLASHBACK_

_Era uma manha ensolarada e Edward convidara Bella para brincar no jardim de sua casa. Bella já completava seus nove anos de idade e Edward já beirava os onze._

_-Do que você quer brincar? – ele perguntou, enquanto levava Bella para os brinquedos que tinha no fundo do quintal._

_-Hm... Não sei! – ela sorriu._

_-Venha! – ele disse puxando sua mão._

_Bella correu atrás de Edward até chegarem à mangueira onde Edward tinha uma casa nos galhos._

_-Vamos subir! – ele disse sorrindo._

_-Crianças, olhem aqui! – Carlisle falou vindo da cozinha com uma câmera na mão. – Digam X! – ele sorriu enquanto os dois faziam pose para a foto._

_Edward abraçou Bella pelos ombros e sorriu para o pai que bateu a foto._

Bella acordou do seu devaneio quando sentiu um sopro vindo de suas costas, que acabou apagando a vela.

Ela trancou o ar na garganta e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar quando percebeu algo atrás de suas costas.

-Com medo de escuro, Bella? – a voz aveludada perguntou sedutoramente em seu ouvido, fazendo Bella levar a mão na boca de tamanho susto.

Edward riu próximo de seu pescoço, o que fez ela se arrepiar ainda mais. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados e ela sentia seu corpo tremer por dentro. Com os sentidos alertas, sentiu a respiração de Edward próxima de sua nuca, o seu cheiro másculo entrando por suas narinas e sua mão a acariciar a sua barriga. Bella arfou quando ele a puxou para seu corpo, encostando-a em seu peitoral.

Engoliu em seco, percebendo sua garganta ressecada.

Por pouco não deixa um gemido escapar quando os lábios de Edward tocaram-lhe a pele. Ela levou a mão para a nuca dele, enquanto virava seu rosto procurando sua boca.

Edward percebendo o que Bella queria, a virou rápido colando seus lábios de forma desesperada. Bella gemeu quando sentiu a língua de Edward tocando sua boca pedindo passagem. Bella entreabriu os lábios e a língua de Edward a invadiu depressa, com necessidade.

Edward a puxava forte contra o seu peito tentando a todo custo sentir mais e mais de Bella. As mãos dela estavam cruzadas em seu cabelo, puxando-os levemente e segurando sua cabeça próxima. Os dois se beijavam com intensidade, paixão e desejo. Edward prensou-a na parede aprofundando mais ainda sua língua. Bella sentia seu corpo esquentar e o de Edward também já estava a ponto de entrar em combustão.

-Edward. – sussurrou interrompendo o beijo.

-O que foi, Bella? – Edward respondeu sem ar, enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

-Eu senti tanta saudade – ela falou baixo.

-Shh! Não vamos falar disso! – ele pediu suplicante voltando a atacar seus lábios.

Bella correspondeu intensamente o beijo de Edward o segurando forte contra si.

**POV EDWARD  
**  
Eu não conseguia dormir. O cheiro de Bella atrapalhava qualquer história que eu criava em minha mente para mergulhar na inconsciência. Já estava ficando apreensivo quando ouvi passos no quarto dela.

O que ela estaria fazendo? A curiosidade começou a tomar conta de mim. Eu já não podia me agüentar na cama. Levantei e fui silenciosamente até a porta do quarto. Bella estava no corredor com a vela olhando um retrato nosso na parede.

Eu não agüentei vê-la só com uma camisola azul bebe e me aproximei sorrateiramente até me posicionar em suas costas, com um sopro apaguei a vela e senti ela se enrijecer. Me aproximei mais ainda e com uma voz tentadoramente sedutora falei perto de seu ouvido.

-Com medo de escuro, Bella?

O arrepio que subiu por seu corpo se alastrou pelo meu enquanto ela respirava ofegante. Não resistindo ao seu cheiro, coloquei minha mão em seu ventre enquanto respirava próximo de sua nuca.

O corpo dela tremia e eu vi que ela inalava o ar fundamente. A puxei para meu corpo encostando-a totalmente em meu peito. Suas mãos foram para minha nuca e meus lábios tocaram a pele de seu pescoço

_"Tão macia!_" – Pensei.

Bella procurava minha boca, o que em pouco tempo fiz questão de satisfazê-la. Grudei nossos lábios com uma necessidade que eu não conseguia controlar, ela gemeu na minha boca quando minha língua buscava pela dela enlouquecida.

Quando me dei conta, ela puxava meus cabelos fazendo meu corpo formigar de excitação. Como eu a desejava, como eu a queria. Tanto tempo imaginando por isso, tanto tempo fantasiando a tão esperada hora que nossas línguas se enroscariam. Eu a prensei com meu corpo contra a parede e continuei beijando seus lábios doces enquanto ela cravava as unhas em meu ombro.

-Edward! – ela falou ainda sem fôlego.

-O que foi, Bella? – não tinha certeza se ela entendera o que eu falei, por tamanha falta de ar.

-Eu senti tantas saudades! – ela falou baixinho.

-Shh! – senti meu peito doer. – Não vamos falar disso! – implorei e voltei a beijar sua boca.

Bella me acompanhava enquanto me puxava mais forte pra si.

Eu já sentia a pressão que seu corpo fazia em minha calça. Eu estava estourando de tesão e pelo que eu sentia, Bella não estava diferente.

Segurei suas pernas em minha cintura e sem cortar o beijo, a levei para o meu quarto. Deitando-a na cama continuei a investir com minha língua em sua boca macia. Ela arfava enquanto minhas mãos deslizavam por suas curvas delineadas.

-Edward... – ela gemeu meu nome quando toquei seu clitóris. – Hm... isso é tão bom. – ela falava entre suspiros e mordendo o lábio.

-Eu sei. – sorri e beijei seu pescoço com vontade, descendo pelo seu colo e chegando a seus seios que tinha os mamilos já eretos sob a camisola.

Tratei de arrancá-la assim que ela apresentou resistência as caricias que minha língua faziam na auréola de seu seio.

Abocanhei seu mamilo com luxuria enquanto o outro era pressionado por meus dedos. Bella arqueava o corpo de tamanho prazer, roçando o seu sexo em meu membro já ereto.

-Bella...- gemi quando ela pressionou forte meu pênis contra seu corpo por alguns segundos.

-Eu vou explodir se você continuar me torturando assim, Edward! – ela falou alto enquanto segurava os lençóis.

-E eu vou morrer se você fizer esse movimento de novo! – eu ri. – Eu te quero tanto... – falei enquanto mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Então o que tá esperando para me ter? – ela disse cruzando as pernas em minha cintura e me puxando novamente para seu sexo úmido.

Arranquei o moletom que vestia naquele momento, alias, não sei o que eu AINDA estava fazendo com ele.

Repeti o movimento, só que dessa vez a penetrei de uma vez só. Meu membro deslizou por sua intimidade úmida fazendo nos dois gemer em coro. Bella apertou suas unhas em minhas costas e eu enrosquei meus dedos em seus cabelos atrás da cabeça, puxando seus lábios para mais um beijo.

Bella começou a se movimentar embaixo de mim e eu separei nossos lábios, erguendo meu corpo e segurando sua cintura para controlar os movimentos.

Comecei a rebolar entrando e saindo de seu corpo, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas à medida que seu gemido ficava mais forte. Sentia meu coração acelerado e minha respiração ofegante, meu corpo estava em um ritmo alucinante e eu só pararia se meu cérebro pifasse, o que eu esperava com todo o meu ser, que não acontecesse. Quando percebi que os meus movimentos estavam rápidos demais, sai de dentro dela e me sentei ao seu lado na cama.

-Venha, Bella. – disse enquanto deitava.

Bella veio para cima de mim e sentou em meu colo. Segurei seu quadril ditando o ritmo. Por pouco tempo diria. Quando Bella começou a gemer e pular em um ritmo perfeitamente dela, eu não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Subi minha mão por sua barriga e comecei a massagear seu seio novamente.

Bella gemia deliciosamente enquanto rebolava em mim. Ela estimulava seu clitóris enquanto fazia meu pau entrar mais e mais dentro dela. Desci uma das mãos, poupando-lhe o trabalho. Era extasiante vê-la gemer e rebolar daquela maneira, enlouquecida.

Bella deitou em meu peito e continuou a movimentar seu quadril. Ela já estava suava e o cheiro de sexo que exalava de nós era mais excitante ainda.

Eu sentia meu corpo pegar fogo em todas as partes, a tirei de meu colo e a coloquei de quatro na cama, me posicionando atrás de seu corpo. Olhei para Bella que tinha um olhar suplicante enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela sua entrada.

-Você é maravilhosa! – falei antes de penetrá-la mais uma vez.

Bella gemeu e arqueou seu corpo, trazendo novamente seu braço para minha nuca. Nós rebolávamos juntos, os movimentos desesperados de outrora deram espaços para uma sincronia hipnotizadora. Eu entrava e saia de seu corpo com velocidade e força, porém Bella me acompanhava no mesmo ritmo, suavizando o atrito em nossos corpos. Eu a estimulava enquanto ela apertava meu membro com seus 'músculos'.

-Isso, Bella! – gemi quando ela apertou. – Isso é muito bom! – falei bem próximo de sua orelha.

-É? – ela apertou novamente. – Você gosta? – gemeu quando puxei seu corpo pra junto de mim e abracei sua barriga.

Bella soltou minha nuca e se apoiou nos braços, ficando novamente de quatro pra mim. Minha boca seca pedia por seus lábios macios. Puxei seu cabelo, fazendo-a ficar novamente de pé.

-Eu não deixei você sair do meu abraço! – falei em seu ouvido e puxando seu queixo para beijar-lhe os lábios ainda estocando dentro dela.

Bella gemeu em minha boca e apertou novamente meu membro, tremendo seu corpo inteiro. Senti uma onda de calor passar por minha coluna quando percebi que a umidade no meio de suas pernas aumentou. Um urro de prazer saiu da minha garganta e senti o corpo de Bella se arrepiar no meu peito enquanto eu gozava dentro dela. Soltei seu corpo e cai ao lado dela totalmente exausto.

Minha respiração ainda estava desregulada. Meu corpo completamente suado. E meu coração batendo alto em meu peito. Bella se aconchegou em meus braços, inalando o ar profundamente e me puxando para cobrir suas costas.

Seu corpo, igualmente ao meu, ainda estava úmido de suor.

Beijei a pele de seu pescoço, sentindo o gosto salgado em minha língua. Sorri, soltando a respiração forte pelo meu nariz e vendo seu corpo se arrepiar novamente.

- Edward... – sua voz tinha um tom reprovador. – Assim vai ser difícil me controlar.

-E quem aqui está falando de controle, doutora?

* * *

**AEAEAEAE!!!**  
**Mas um capitulo de Promessas do Acaso! \o\ Gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi. TODAS, TODAS, TODAS! :) MUUUUUUUUUUUITO OBRIGADO! Outra coisa, gostaria de anunciar, que Promessas do Acaso, ganhou em primeiro lugar o concurdo 'Hall da Fama' na comunidade do orkut Fanfics Twilight :) É isso ae, meninas. Muuuito obrigado pela atenção e por me acompanhar.  
**

**Outra coisa, Promessas do Acaso ganhou DUAS capas novas. Siiim, exatamente! E quem quiser conferir, é só trocar o * por ponto nos seguintes links: **www*slide*com/s/Kuz8u1C_2j-Tcuih80Myx7h4nR4UGwQs?referrer **e **www*slide*com/s/GBWEwArq2D9CyptIHV-jOUeIg_8WhAWf?referrer

**A capa das crianças foi feito pela LouCalmon, minha gordinha super diva. Ela está nos meus autores favoritos, e escreve otimas fics! Se você forem curiosos, gostarem de historias bem escritas, confiram!**

E a outra capa, foi feita pela Fernanda! Uma das minhas leitoras cats! HAUSUHASUHSAUH 

**Bom, reviews! reviews! reviews!! :)**

**Drigo  
**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Edward despertou com o sol que atravessava as frestas da janela incomodando seus olhos. O corpo, como de costume, nu sob os lençóis. Tinha o travesseiro que repousava na cama apertado contra o peito, seu nariz inalando o cheiro da mulher que dormira em seus braços. Se espreguiçou, com um sorriso se abrindo lentamente em seus lábios, enquanto buscava o corpo de Bella em sua cama. O coração debilitado começou a disparar, enquanto seu cérebro ainda sonolento constatava que tudo era um sonho.

Levantou rapidamente, sua visão embaçada procurando por todo o quarto. Enquanto os punhos esfregavam as pálpebras, Edward se chutava mentalmente por ter tido o maior e melhor sonho erótico que ainda o colocava duro. Pegou a boxer que repousava no pé da cama, e se dirigiu pro andar debaixo.

Sua respiração se acalmou ao ver Bella inclinada dentro da geladeira. A camiseta larga mostrando a calcinha azul, enquanto ela procurava alguma coisa lá dentro.

Edward se apoiou no batente da porta, cruzando os braços no peito, enquanto esperava ela fazer o que quer que fosse.

Ela fechou a porta com os quadris, caminhando até a mesa e paralisando quando viu Edward parado na ponta da escada.

- Bom dia! – Edward respondeu sorrindo, dando um passo a frente, cobrindo a distancia entre eles.

-Você está ai há muito tempo? – perguntou, corando, enquanto se encostava ao corpo de Edward.

-Preciso responder? – encostou sua meia ereção no ventre de Bella, afundando seu rosto no pescoço. – Estava achando que tinha tido um... hm... sonho.

Bella gargalhou, acariciando os cabelos amassados, enquanto se apertava mais contra ele.

-Pelo visto Alice abasteceu a dispensa. – comentou, afastando-se e o puxando em direção a mesa. – E se eu ainda não me esqueço, você gosta de melão, não? – perguntou envergonhada, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem com a insegurança.

Edward continuava com o rosto afundado na curva do pescoço de Bella, e apenas assentiu, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

-Então vamos tomar café, Edward.

Edward se soltou dela, olhando para a mesa posta e deixando um sorriso abrir em seu rosto.

-E então? – Bella perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado, enquanto ele pegava um pedaço de pão e colocava na boca.

-Bom! – resmungou, beliscando uma coisa ou outra, e levando até os lábios de Bella.

Edward pegou a fatia de melão que estava na mesa, mordendo-a e sentindo o suco da fruta escorrer por seu queixo.

-Isso aqui está bom! – comentou, enquanto mordia novamente, e outra vez o suco escorria por seu corpo.

O corpo de Bella já estava quente e Edward só desviou o olhar da fatia de melão que devorava quando sentiu os lábios dela descendo por seu peito.

-Heei, como você chegou ai? – perguntou acariciando os cabelos de Bella com um tom surpreso na voz.

-Não resisti a esse corpo todo molhadinho. – ela falou brincalhona.

-Hmm. – ele gemeu quando Bella começou a massagear seu pênis por cima da cueca. – O que você está pensando doutora? – Edward perguntou arfando.

-Você já vai ver. – ela falou lambendo os lábios e olhando-o nos olhos.

Bella então puxou a cueca e libertou o membro de Edward que estava enrijecendo. Novamente olhou-o nos olhos e o colocou nos lábios, sugando com força sua glande.

-Oh meu... – ele gemeu. – Bella! – disse segurando seus cabelos.

Bella sorriu satisfeita e continuou a sugar o membro que em pouco tempo já estava ereto em sua frente.

Edward mordia o lábio inferior e jogava a cabeça para trás enquanto a língua de Bella deslizava por toda sua extensão. Ele arfava e empurrava a cabeça dela pra perto de si quando ela envolvia o pênis inteiro com a boca.

Ele já sentia os espasmos correrem por seu corpo quando Bella estancou e se afastou. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, Bella já corria para o andar de cima desesperada. Ele ficou sem entender nada e totalmente confuso.

Edward só foi perceber o que tava acontecendo, quando ouviu passos na varanda. Completamente em desespero, subiu a cueca, porém continuava excitado. Tentou mudar o pensamento, mas a sensação dos lábios quentes e macios de Bella ainda fazia seu membro dar golpes contra o tecido. Quando ouviu a maçaneta girar, pegou um pano de prato e segurou na altura da cintura, disfarçando procurando alguma mancha.

Seu rosto vermelho acrescentou mais ainda para a cena constrangedora.

Alice desceu os óculos escuros pelo nariz e arqueando as sobrancelhas, fitou o irmão que parecia uma pimenta, de tão vermelho que estava e deu de cara com uma Bella totalmente esbaforida descendo os degraus com uma blusa de gola alta e um moletom.

Alice mordeu o lábio segurando uma risada e revezou o olhar para o tom degrade de vermelho que Edward apresentava em sua face e pro arco-íris que piscava na cara de Bella.

-Hm. – falou por fim com uma voz maliciosa. – Vamos buscar as coisas no carro, Jasper.

Os dois viraram as costas e saíram. Assim que a porta bateu, Edward correu para a escada com Bella em seu encalço.

-Você viu a cara deles? – Alice perguntou entre uma risada e outra.

Jasper já estava sem ar de tanto que gargalhou.

-Viu? Eu sabia que tínhamos que avisar antes de vir! – Alice comentou maneando a cabeça e pegando sua pequena bolsa, voltando para a casa.

-Edward? Bella? - ela gritou. - Venham aqui agora, seus safaadjenhos!

_Dois dias depois.._

-Alice!!! – Bella gritou pela manhã subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto de Alice.

-O que foi, Bella? – Jasper respondeu saindo do quarto com uma boxer azul, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

-Er...- Bella engoliu em seco analisando o peitoral de Jasper. Os músculos de seus braços contraídos, quando ele cruzou-o frente seu corpo. – Alice ainda tá dormindo? – perguntou desviando o olhar da linha do abdômen definido que levava até sua virilha e o _volume_ dentro da cueca.

-Sim. – ele bocejou esfregando os olhos. – O que tá acontecendo?

-Edward tá se preparando para correr, Jasper! – seu tom de voz voltando ao desespero. – Ele não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Que gritaria é essa? – uma Alice um pouco descabelada surgiu por trás dos ombros de Jasper, apenas com uma blusinha e um short de pijama.

-Seu irmão, Alice. Ele quer morrer! – Bella falava rápido. – Ele está se alongando para andar de bicicleta, Alice!

Alice suspirou, beijou os lábios de Jasper e o empurrou para dentro do quarto, descendo as escadas.

-Desculpa te acordar, Alice, mas ele não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ele não me escuta!

-Se acalme, Bella! – Alice falou abrindo a porta e indo rumo ao salão. – Edward está muito mimado! Você tem que dar uns cortes nessas manhas de bebe que ele tem!

-Como eu faço isso?

Alice estancou e olhou para Bella com um semblante malicioso.

-Greve, meu amorzinho. – ela piscou e continuou andando.

-EDWARD! – Alice berrou assim que entrou na academia. – Desse já daí! Você quer morrer?

Edward bufou diminuindo a velocidade das pedaladas. – Alice, por favor! – ele resmungou.

-Edward, você ainda não está em condições de fazer exercícios. Por favor, me escuta. – Bella implorou.

-Bella... – ele a encarou. – Eu estou ótimo!

-Você não pode se esforçar e pronto, desça já daí! – Alice o puxou. – Você pode fazer outras coisas.

-O que? – ele perguntou ameaçadoramente.

-Bella, leve ele para cavalgar! – Alice comentou.

Edward engasgou com a água que absorvia de uma garrafa.

-C.a.v.a.l.g.a.r? Você bebeu Alice?

-Isso ele pode fazer, não?

-Pode, mas... – Bella torceu as mãos. – Eu não sei cavalgar. – ela falou baixo.

-Edward te ensina. – Alice piscou. – Ajude ela a cavalgar. – apontou para Edward que ria. -Jasper já deve estar me esperando. – ela sorriu.

Edward e Bella ficaram se olhando por minutos intermináveis após Alice bater a porta do salão e voltar para a casa.

-Desculpe. – ele bufou desviando o olhar e ficando de costas, apoiando os braços na bicicleta.

Bella ainda tinha o olhar fixo no homem a sua frente. Com passos calculados, ela se aproximou e apoiou a cabeça na pele das costas expostas pela regata branca. As mãos envolveram o peito e o trouxe para seu corpo.

-Eu estou com tanto medo, Edward. – Bella sussurrou enquanto acarinhava o peitoral de Edward.

Edward respirou fundo e se virou, encarando-a.

Seus dedos passaram pela bochecha dela enquanto seus olhos verdes queimavam de paixão. Ele repousou o indicador no queixo delicado de Bella e aproximou sua boca dos lábios cheios dela.

Ele não conseguiu responder nada, apenas a abraçou apertado, mostrando o quanto ele a queria ali, em seus braços.

-Vamos. – falou por fim, puxando a mão dela.

-Para onde vamos?

-Vou te por pra cavalgar. – ele sorriu enquanto atravessa o jardim

-Edward... –Bella falou brava. – Eu não sei fazer isso!

-Eu te ensino. – ele riu, levando um tapa no braço em resposta.

Logo os dois estavam no estábulo e preparando dois cavalos.

-Eu não consigo nem subir nesse bicho, Edward. – ela falou, enquanto alisava a crina do cavalo marrom.

-Eu te ajudo, Bella. – ele sorria enquanto preparava o outro cavalo. – Confie em mim.

O tom que Edward usou, mesmo em meio a risos, fez o corpo de Bella estremecer.

-Eu sempre confiei. – ela murmurou, mas para si mesma do que para Edward.

-Vamos, se apóie no meu ombro e de o impulso. – ele disse enquanto se abaixava perto do cavalo e entrelaçava as mãos próximo a cela.

-Eu não sei, Edward... – ela falou mordendo os lábios.

-Vamos logo, Bell. – exclamou empolgado. – Um... – começou a contar.

-Tá bom! – Bella respirou fundo e subiu, dando impulso.

-Viu? – Edward ria da cara assustada de Bella. – Não doeu.

-Por enquanto. – ela falou dura.

Bella olhou de canto de olho a facilidade em que Edward montou no cavalo bege.

-É só me acompanhar. – ele disse elegante. – Esse é o cavalo mais tranqüilo daqui, fique tranqüila.

-Certo.

Edward bateu os pés na lateral do cavalo que começou a andar, Bella imitou o movimento.

-Viu? Não é difícil. – Edward disse ao lado de Bella.

-Verdade. – ela sorriu.

Aos poucos, Edward foi aumentando a velocidade com Bella ao seu lado.

-Vamos por ali. – disse apontando para a campina que terminava em um lago. – Depois vamos para lá! – apontou em outra direção onde se iniciava uma floresta. – E depois contornaremos aquele bosque, eu quero te mostrar um lugar. – Edward sorriu.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça incapaz de pensar em outra coisa. Os dois cavalgaram a tarde inteira, indo de um lado para o outro pela fazenda dos pais de Edward.

-Quando você vai me levar para o tal lugar, Edward? – Bella disse já conseguindo controlar o animal.

-Agora, se você quiser. – ele sorriu.

-Pode ser.

-Então vamos. – Edward falou galopando rápido. – Venha Bella. – gritou enquanto o vento balançava seu cabelo.

-Edward, me espera! – Bella gritou alto tentando fazer o mesmo movimento, porém o cavalo relinchou e ficou em duas patas, lançando-se para frente em velocidade

Bella gritou se agarrando forte no apoio da cela.

-EDWARD, SOCORRO! – ela gritava enquanto o pavor fazia seu estomago embrulhar.

Edward escutava o vento bater em seus ouvidos e por algum tempo não ouviu Bella chamá-lo.

-EDWAAAARD! – ela gritava desesperada. – ME AJUDAA!

Após perceber que Bella não o alcançara, ele diminuiu a velocidade e olhou para trás e viu o cavalo de Bella descontrolado vindo me sua direção.

-Puta que pariu. – conseguiu exclamar antes de ver Bella passar por ele. – Se segure, Bella! – ele gritou alto enquanto tentava alcançá-la.

Edward segurava firme nas rédeas e inclinou seu corpo para frente para alcançar maior velocidade. Seu coração estava acelerado e sentia suas pernas um pouco bambas no suporte.

Seu lábio inferior era massacrado enquanto seu corpo se impulsionava junto com o cavalo para frente.

Aos poucos foi chegando perto de Bella que chorava enquanto estava abraçada ao animal.

-Bella! – gritou. – Me dá sua mão!

Ela tinha o rosto colado no pescoço do cavalo e não ousava se mover.

-Que porra, Bella! Me dá logo sua mão. – Edward falou alto enquanto media a distância dos cavalos.

Bella fechou os olhos e soltou uma das mãos, estendendo-a em direção a Edward.

-Abra os olhos! – ele disse, chegando mais próximo ainda.

-Eu estou com medo! – ela gritou desesperada.

-Eu também! – ele retrucou. – E nem por isso estou com os olhos fechados. Vamos, isso precisa ser rápido.

Bella respirou a modo de se acalmar e abrindo os olhos viu o que Edward queria fazer.

-Não! – gritou.

-Isabella! – ele olhou firme para ela, o cenho franzido a arrepiou.

Bella olhou para frente e viu que o bosque se aproximava, olhou novamente para Edward e erguendo seu corpo que tremia, segurou a mão dele.

-Agora solte seu pé do suporte e assim que você sair de cima dele, me abrace. – gritou antes de puxá-la.

Bella deu um grito quando se viu no ar e assim que sentiu o corpo de Edward o agarrou. Ele afundou o rosto nos cabelos dela e a abraçou apertado contra o peito, diminuindo sua velocidade.

-Calma, Bella... – ele a abraçava forte, enquanto ela soluçava. – Shhh... não precisa chorar, já passou.

Ela não conseguia falar nada, apenas o segurava forte contra seu corpo.

-Fique direito, assim vamos cair. – ele falou ajeitando-a em sua frente. -Assim. – completou quando passou um de seus braços pela barriga dela e a trouxe para seu peito. – Como você está?

Ela não conseguia emitir nenhum som, apenas sentia seu corpo tremer sob o abraço de Edward. Aos poucos, Bella retomava os sentidos e sentia o toque quente da pele dele em seu corpo. O peito largo fervia enquanto roçava em suas costas com o movimento que o cavalo fazia. A respiração de Edward em seu cangote fazia ela se arrepiar.

-Está com frio? – ele perguntou apertando-a mais em seu abraço.

-Não. – sussurrou.

-Você está arrepiada. – ele falou baixo em seu ouvido enquanto o cavalo balançava o corpo dos dois de um lado para o outro.

-É você que está me arrepiando. – disse corando.

-Hm... – ele gemeu rouco perto de seu pescoço. – Eu estou causando isso em você, então? – falou baixo em seu ouvido.

Bella assentiu, se apertando mais ainda no corpo de Edward.

-Infelizmente não dá para mostrar o que você está causando em mim. – ele disse entre beijos na pele do pescoço de Bella e aumentando a velocidade do cavalo. Ele riu, guiando o animal até a uma clareira. - Chegamos. – Edward disse descendo do cavalo e oferecendo ajuda para Bella.

Bella olhou confusa ao seu redor e não viu nada.

-Chegamos a onde, Edward? – disse olhando-o confusa.

-Você acha que eu ia estragar essa surpresa, assim? – ele disse com um sorriso torto no rosto. – Você já vai ver!

Bella bufou fazendo bico.

-Depois do que aconteceu hoje, você poderia ser mais bonzinho comigo, né? – ela choramingou.

-Mais do que eu vou ser hoje? – ele perguntou, enquanto amarrava a venda nos olhos dela. – Impossível.

Com uma mão de cada lado, Edward a guiava entre algumas arvores até chegar ao chalé.

-Onde estamos? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

-Você já vai ver. – Edward falou abraçando-a por trás e caminhando junto com ela até a porta baixa.

Ele desfez o nó da venda negra e a retirou do rosto de Bella, que ao ver o chalé arfou e olhou para Edward.

-O que é isso?

-Entra!

Bella assentiu encantada e o abraçou.

-Sabe, sempre que eu vinha passar minhas férias nessa fazenda, eu corria para cá. – Edward comentou entrelaçando os dedos na mão de Bella.

Ela olhava a lareira num canto acesa e o tapete felpudo no chão. A cama estava à frente de uma televisão e ela viu a banheira no canto do banheiro.

-O que você fazia aqui?

-Foi aqui que eu comecei a escrever... – ele comentou indo até um frigobar e tirando uma garrafa lá de dentro. – E eu vinha aqui para pensar em você também. – comentou despejando o liquido cor de sangue em uma taça.

-Edward... – Bella disse com os braços cruzados no peito.

-Relaxa, Bella, por hoje?

-Você não pode beber de jeito nenhum. – ela disse séria.

-Eu sei. – ele sorriu. – Quem vai beber é você! – ele falou trazendo a taça para ela.

-Hm... – ela sorriu bebendo um gole de vinho. – O que você vai fazer? – ela perguntou vendo ele se agachando em frente à lareira.

-Vou colocar mais lenha, hoje parece que vai chover! – ele sorriu olhando sobre o ombro.

Bella concordou olhando pela pequena janela o sol se por atrás de nuvens carregadas.

-O que é isso? – perguntou olhando para alguns retratos.

-Algumas fotos nossa. – ele falou enquanto arrumava a madeira. – Eu trouxe várias coisas suas para cá. – confessou.

-Você nunca esqueceu, né? – ela perguntou envergonhada.

-Eu prometi, não? – ele caminhou até ela.

-Mas...

-Shh! – ele a abraçou pelas costas. – Agora não falaremos mais nada! – ele falou antes de beijá-la os lábios. – A única coisa que eu _deixo_ você dizer é meu nome, enquanto eu te tenho nos meus braços. – ele a beijou no pescoço. – Alias, quero ouvir você gritar!

Bella estremeceu e o puxou para mais perto, encostando sua cabeça no ombro.

-Que tal um banho, Bell? – ele perguntou acariciando a barriga de Bella. – Bem quente e relaxante?

-Seria ótimo! – ela beijou a bochecha de Edward.

-Então vamos. – ele pegou a mão dela e seguiu rumo ao banheiro.

O banheiro relativamente pequeno tinha em um canto um chuveiro com o box de vidro normal e do outro lado, uma hidromassagem espaçosa.

-Onde você prefere? – ele perguntou retirando a camisa.

Bella apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos e olhou para a banheira e depois para o chuveiro.

-Hm... uma ducha e depois um banho relaxante? – ele ofereceu sorrindo.

Ela sorriu em resposta. Ele nada mais disse apenas aproximou-se dela, beijando seus lábios vermelhos e puxando a blusinha que ela vestia para cima, passando pela cabeça e depois, atirando-a pelo banheiro. Se afastou e fitou o corpo magro e pálido de Bella.

-Tão linda. – ele sorriu.

Bella corou e soltou o feixe de seu sutiã, largando-o no chão. Os olhos de Edward brilharam ao correrem novamente seu tronco e visualizar os seios firmes. Ele engoliu seco e voltou a olhaá-la.

-Você me deixa mais excitado corada desse jeito. – ele comentou malicioso, largando suas calças.

Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto olhava a ereção evidente na cueca de Edward.

-Por que você não tira ela pra mim? – ele perguntou encostando-se na parede com um sorriso nos lábios. Bella sorriu e se aproximou de Edward, beijando seu ombro e segurou a cueca e abaixou-a até os calcanhares dele, beijando todo o caminho.

-Você sabia que sua boca me enlouquece, Bella? – ele disse baixo, arfando.

Bella sorriu e beijou-lhe próximo a virilha.

Edward estremeceu e a puxou pelos braços, beijando-lhe forte os lábios e a empurrando para dentro do box, tirando as roupas que lhe restavam pelo caminho.

Encostou-se à parede fria com o corpo de Bella encostado no seu e ligou a torneira, deixando a água quente esquentar mais ainda os dois.

-Eu quero você, Bella! – ele disse acariciando as costas. – E eu te quero agora! – falou mordendo o ombro dela, que gemeu.

Acariciando sua ereção, segurou a perna de Bella na altura de sua cintura antes de roçá-la na entrada já lubrificada.

-Você é tão quente. – ele falava enquanto se esfregava nela, sem penetrá-la. – E tão molhada. – disse enquanto estimulava seu sexo. – E apertada. – gemeu alto quando seu membro deslizou para dentro do corpo de Bella, que cravou as unhas nas costas de Edward, gritando.  
Edward investia com movimentos rápidos, deslizando para dentro do corpo de Bella enquanto os dois se beijavam.

-Bella! – ele falou enquanto aumentava o ritmo. – Venha. – segurou-a pelas pernas em seu corpo enquanto a penetrava fundo e desligou o chuveiro, mantendo-se inteiro dentro dela.

Bella rebolava enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Edward e era levada até a banheira que enchia com mais água quente. Edward a colocou sobre seu corpo, saindo de dentro dela, enquanto deitava na banheira.

-Você é deliciosa, Bella. – ele falava no ouvido dela enquanto beijava seu pescoço. – Eu tenho que me segurar para não te morder. – riu, enquanto balançava o quadril e roçando seu membro na intimidade de Bella, que se apoiava na beirada da banheira, agitando mais seu corpo.

-Edward... – Bella ronronou, enquanto se encaixava em Edward, voltando a cavalgá-lo.

Bella não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, apenas gemia e o desejava mais e mais. Os corpos dos dois já suavam e os leves espasmos denunciavam o orgasmo que chegava. Antes de se entregar ao abismo que beirava o corpo dos dois, Edward mudou de posição, estocando em Bella profundamente e com suas coxas em volta de seu quadril.

Edward segurou forte a coxa de Bella se enterrando mais dentro dela quando ela gemeu seu nome e relaxando seu corpo em um orgasmo alucinante. Edward a acompanhou, gozando dentro dela ao mesmo tempo.

Ele gemeu e caiu exausto sobre o corpo de Bella que se movimentava rapidamente, com a respiração ofegante.

-Relaxe um pouco, Bella. – ele sorriu acariciando seus cabelos. – Essa noite está apenas no começo...


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

**POV E.**

As costas quente de Bella estava encostada em meu peito, enquanto a água quente relaxava nossos corpos. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam molhados e caídos sobre seu colo. Minhas mãos acariciavam o ventre enquanto distribuía beijos por seu pescoço e tinha uma visão privilegiada de seus seios.

-Vai dormir? – perguntei envolvendo seu lóbulo com minha língua. – Vai me deixar na mão aqui, Bella?

-Claro que não, Edward. – ela riu. - Impossível dormir com essa lança nas minhas costas. – seu riso agora era alto.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta? – perguntei deslizando minhas mãos mais para baixo, tocando-lhe o sexo.

Ela gemeu deliciosamente e me beijou.

-Eu adoro! – sua voz sensual sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu não estava agüentando a tentadora pulsação que sentia em meu membro. Eu a desejava de novo.

-Venha, Bella! – eu falei me levantando da banheira. – Já relaxou demais. – sorri enquanto a colocava de pé.

-Edward! – ela me repreendeu. – Assim eu vou cair.

Eu olhei em seus olhos e envolvi sua cintura, a puxando para meu corpo.

-Eu não te deixaria cair, você sabe não é? – perguntei afundando meu nariz em seus cabelos.

Ela estremeceu em meus braços e eu aproveitei para pega-la no colo novamente, colando nossos sexos enquanto devorava sua boca.

Ela gemia em minha boca, enquanto saiamos da banheira. Sua língua explorava minha boca com carinho, paixão, enquanto eu acariciava seu corpo. Totalmente compenetrado com o calor de seu corpo não vi o tapete enroscado que prendeu meu pé.

Joguei meu corpo no chão tentando cair por baixo de Bella, o que não fez muita diferença, já que ela conseguiu se soltar de mim antes de chegarmos ao chão, caindo ao meu lado no tapete grosso.

Bella começou a rir incontrolavelmente, enquanto eu alisava meu ombro que estava doendo.

-Hei, da pra parar de rir? – perguntei fingindo ultraje. – Está doendo, sabia? – falei sarcástico apontando pro meu ombro.

-Ohh. – ela fez uma cara de pânico. – Machucou? – o biquinho que seus lábios fizeram me trouxeram pensamentos pervertidos, confesso.

-Machucou. – falei.

-Deixa eu ver. – ela me virou. – Meu Deus! – exclamou brincando. – Espera aí que eu vou fazer sara. – ela deu um sorriso sugestivo e aproximou seus lábios de minha pele, beijando meu ombro e subindo pelo meu pescoço. – Tá passando? – perguntou continuando a beijar e descendo pelo meu peito.

-Ainda não. – respondi rindo.

-Safado. – ela falou batendo em meu ombro.

-Gostosa. – murmurei enquanto a puxava para cima de meu corpo.

Novamente meus lábios avançaram para o lóbulo de Bella e eu já estava excitado outra vez. Seu corpo quente era um convite irrecusável para mim. Seus lábios molhados brincavam com minha língua, enquanto meus dedos exploravam seu sexo molhado. Virei-me, deixando ela sob meu corpo. Ela gemeu quando pressionei sua entrada com meu membro rígido.

-Geme, Bella. – disse arfando. – Eu quero ouvir você gritar!

Ela mordeu os lábios e me puxou para dentro do seu corpo. Sorri com sua pressa, ela era tão linda excitada.

-Assim é bom, Bella. – disse brincando, enquanto ela se movimentava de forma errática debaixo de mim. – Deixa que eu faço isso, vai? – falei bem próximo de seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu e eu comecei bem devagar, com estocadas lentas e profundas e aos poucos aumentei o ritmo, entrando nela rápido e forte.

Seus gemidos começaram a invadir o quarto de forma tentadora, me fazendo rebolar mais rápido dentro dela.

-Isso Bella, geme pra mim.

Ela suava enquanto mordia o lábio. Seu corpo acompanhava meu ritmo e ela puxava meus cabelos de leve. Como eu adorava vê-la daquele jeito, descontrolada.

-Mais... forte... Edward! – ela arfou. – Eu estou quase... lá!

Eu ri e aumentei o ritmo, querendo gozar junto com Bella.

-Vamos Bella, comigo! – disse estimulando seu clitóris. – Eu quero você junto comigo.

Ela me abraçou e eu senti nossos corpos queimarem de prazer e os espasmos relaxarem cada músculo.

Caímos lado a lado novamente, nossos peitos se movimentavam rápido até atingirem a freqüência correta.

-Venha cá, minha Bella. – disse colocando-a no meu peito e a envolvendo com meu braço.

Acabei adormecendo no tapete no chão em frente à lareira. O que me bastava era ela, ali. Ao meu lado!  
**  
FIM DO POV. E.**

**POV. B.**

Eu estava deitada em seu peito, sentindo sua respiração regular inflar seu tórax de ar, erguendo minha cabeça, e depois esvaziar. Seu coração batia tranqüilo, ritmado.

Ergui-me um pouco e beijei seu peito, subindo pelo pescoço até chegar em sua orelha.

-Alguém me prometeu uma noite intensa de sexo e já está dormindo. – sussurrei sedutora em seu ouvido.

Edward começou a rir e se espreguiçou, alongado cada músculo de seu corpo. Comecei a beijar toda a extensão de seu abdômen.

-Hei, pode parar! – ele falou sério. – A noite de prazer é sua, minha Bella.

Suas palavras deixaram-me um pouco zonza para depois me deixar confusa. _"Minha Bella"_. Isso não estava certo, eu acho.

Eu senti seus braços passarem por baixo de meu corpo e logo não estava mais no chão. Edward me guiava até a cama de casal. O lençol fino e gelado tocou minha pele que estava quente. Um arrepio subiu por minha coluna quando senti o cheiro dele no travesseiro.

Minha mente estava distante, confesso. Mas meu corpo era totalmente alerta os seus toques. Seus lábios que molhavam com delicados beijos meu pescoço desceram por meu colo, sem esquecer meus mamilos eretos de excitação. Sua língua quente me fazia arquear o corpo enquanto passava por meu ventre. Minhas mãos já estavam em seu cabelo quando ele tocou meu sexo com seus lábios carnudos e incrivelmente macios. Sua língua brincava em meu sexo que já pulsava de prazer. Eu sentia meus músculos se contrairem com cada sugada que sua boca dava.

Eu já erguia meu quadril ao encontro de sua boca quando senti sua língua se afastar. Arregalei meus olhos procurando por ele, que logo surgiu em meu campo de visão lambendo os lábios.

-Deliciosa. – comentou malicioso.

Eu arfei e larguei minha cabeça no travesseiro, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Senti suas mãos subirem por meus braços e ele me forçar para o lado. Amoleci o corpo, sem entender o que ele queria que eu fizesse.

-Vamos, Bella! – ele falou ansioso. – Vira de costas.

Se eu disser que não senti um frio na barriga nessa hora, vou estar mentindo, mas se ele fizesse algo parecido do que ele tava fazendo com a língua, eu não iria ligar. De verdade!

Senti a cama balançar um pouco e um riso baixo vindo de Edward. Ok, isso estava constrangedor demais. Tentei virar, mas suas mãos seguraram minha cintura, me mantendo no lugar. Ótimo! - pensei.

Ele levantou da cama e foi até o frigobar, me deixando ali, de pernas abertas. Aquilo já estava me deixando nervosa.

-Edward? – chamei.

-Calma, Bell! – ele falou enquanto vinha de volta pra cama, com a garrafa de vinho na mão e totalmente excitado.

Ele voltou para cama se colocando entre minhas pernas. Eu gemi quando ele colocou a garrafa gelada no meio de minhas pernas e retirou, rapidamente, rindo.

-Edward! – exclamei.

-Eu sei que você gostou, Bell! – ele disse divertido. – E se eu colocar no meio das minhas, aí vai doer realmente. – ele comentou. – Agora relaxa. – disse se inclinando sobre meu corpo e falando bem perto do meu ouvido. – E aproveite.

Eu me ergui para senti-lo _mais_, porém ele logo se levantou, voltando a ficar entre minhas pernas de joelho. Se ele tava querendo me torturar, parabéns. Tava conseguindo.

Decidi relaxar e pelo visto era o que ele estava esperando. Assim que ele percebeu que eu desisti de tentar colar nossos corpos, senti sua mão quente nas minhas costas, me massageando. Ele começou nos ombros, descendo pela minha costela e terminando no final das costas. Subiu novamente e a cada movimento, me puxava para sua ereção, que já tocava minha entrada.

Suas mãos pesadas tiravam toda e qualquer tensão que estivesse em meus músculos. Eu juro que se não sentisse sua glande firme tocar-me a cada instante, incendiando-me de prazer eu poderia dormir. Mentira, eu não dormiria de jeito nenhum, mas estava aproveitando. Edward estava muito quieto e concentrado para nossa situação e se eu não conhecesse ele um pouquinho que fosse, diria que ele estava realmente APENAS me massageando.

Minha intimidade estava encharcada e eu já estava prestes a gritar por ele, quando senti um liquido gelado escorrer por minha coluna e em seguida, uma língua quente tocar minha pele no sentido contrário.

Um grito saiu de minha boca de forma incontrolável.

-Assim mesmo! – ele falou, beijando minha nuca e pressionando minha entrada com seu membro duro. – Gritando. – disse derramando o vinho em minha coluna e lambendo logo em seguida.

-Puta que pariu, Edward! Que... – eu comecei a gritar, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Delicia? – ele disse entrando em mim, de uma vez.

Esse homem estava tentando me matar? Novamente eu gritei, sentindo seu membro dentro de mim. Ele continuava a massagear minhas costas enquanto se movimentava rapidamente. Eu gemia enlouquecida enquanto sentia seu membro entrar e sair.

Eu já nem sentia o vinho que ele derramava em minhas costas, de tão quente que meu corpo estava. Percebendo isso, ele me virou de frente, derramando mais vinho em minha barriga, que contraiu imediatamente com o contato extremamente frio da bebida. Em reflexo, apertei seu membro que latejava dentro de mim, fazendo-o gemer e largar a garrafa ao lado da cama.

Se a idéia dele era me torturar, eu poderia participar. Certo?

O olhar que Edward me lançou estava lotado de desejo, seus olhos verdes faiscavam e minha pele queimava por conta disso.

Eu segurei em seu pescoço, abraçando-o. Edward colou mais nossos corpos e me beijou. Seus lábios violentavam os meus com uma sede que era estendida até suas estocadas que eram cada vez mais fortes. Cravei minhas unhas em suas costas rebolando de encontro a ele com meu quadril. Assim que ele sentiu meu movimento ele parou de me beijar e deixou seu rosto na altura do meu.

- Você vai me matar... desse... jeito. – ele disse estocando ainda mais forte.

Ele apoiou seu corpo no antebraço esquerdo. E com a mão direita abriu mais minhas pernas, dando-o lugar para estocar ainda mais fundo.

Soltei o corpo de Edward desesperada por conta daquela sensação que ele estava me proporcionando. Agarrei os lençóis da cama enquanto gritava por mais.

Meus olhos rolaram pra trás da cabeça e meus dedos se curvavam quando eu começava a sentir os espasmos chegando e o calor concentrado no meu baixo ventre espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

- Estou... perto... – disse arfando.

- Olha pra mim, Bella. Abra os olhos! – ele disse num tom tão imperativo que me excitou ainda mais.

Abri meus olhos e vi que seu rosto estava levemente vermelho, algumas gotas de suor escorriam sobre sua testa, a raiz do seu cabelo estava molhada dando um tom mais escuro ao seu cabelo acobreado. Os músculos dos seus braços se flexionavam a cada estocada. Se eu achava que essa visão era perfeita estava enganada. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior fechando os olhos assim que sentiu comigo as minhas paredes fechando-se em seu membro.

- Bella... – ele praticamente rosnou acelerando o ritmo da nossa dança sensual que já estava incrivelmente rápida.

Eu gemia sem vergonha. Gritava por mais, chamava seu nome, o arranhava e o apertava até que os espasmos trouxeram uma onda de êxtase no meu corpo e eu senti todos os meus músculos se relaxando. Edward estocou mais uma vez e deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu assim que senti seu líquido quente me preencher. Ele tremeu levemente quando beijei seu pescoço e saiu de dentro de mim deitando ao meu lado e tirando mais um gemido de mim ocasionado pela fricção das nossas intimidades.  
**  
FIM DO POV DA BELLA**

**NARRATIVA**

Os dois meses passaram rápido demais para quem se amava intensamente. Edward estava revigorado e Bella, apesar da culpa arder um pouco dentro de seu peito, se sentia completa finalmente. Alice estava radiante em ver o sorriso que seu irmão trazia nos lábios e Jasper por ver seu amigo realmente melhor. Tudo estava pronto para a volta para cidade para os possíveis procedimentos.

A viagem de volta foi tranqüila. Edward estava atrás do volante de seu volvo prateado enquanto Bella acariciava sua nuca. Os olhos dos dois não se descruzavam por um segundo enquanto a música tranqüila tocava ao fundo.

-Como será agora? – Edward perguntou depois de um tempo, um simples murmúrio.

-Em que? – Bella perguntou sorrindo.

-Minha vida. – ele falou sem desviar os olhos da estrada. – Literalmente meu coração  
é seu Bella, como faremos?

-Ed... – Bella gaguejou.

Edward riu com o embaraço dela.

-Ok! – concluiu. – Deixaremos isso para depois, mas e eu? – ele acrescentou. – Como será daqui para frente? – disse apontando para o peito.

Bella mordeu o canto da boca e suspirou olhando para a paisagem que corria pela janela.

-O que foi? – Edward perguntou tocando sua perna. –Tenho apenas mais algumas semanas de vida? – riu.

-Não. – Bella retrucou rápido. – Não é isso! – completou olhando as mãos, antes de colocá-las sobre a de Edward. – Pelo que pude ver nesses últimos meses sua recuperação foi excelente!

-Então o que te preocupa? – Edward perguntou acariciando sua coxa.

-Bem... – ela novamente apertou a mão dele e desviou o olhar. – Isso não é certo. – sussurrou.

-Nunca foi. – Edward falou um pouco ríspido, retirando a mão e colocando-a no volante.

O silencio perdurou pelo resto do caminho. Bella suspirava pesadamente olhando para a janela enquanto Edward tinha os lábios em uma linha fina e mordia a parte interna de sua bochecha e balançando os dedos nervosamente no volante.

-Edward... – Bella o chamou antes de se afastar da porta do carro. – Eu não queria...

-Tudo bem, Bell. – ele tentou falar, apertando o volante. – Desde sempre isso não deu certo. Não podemos juntar o que o destino, ou seja lá que porra, insiste em separar. Fique bem. – encerrou.

Bella bateu a porta como se aquele ato a partisse no meio. E logo o volvo não estava em sua vista.

Tentou inflar seu pulmão com oxigênio, porém isso fez sentir a dor que a alfinetava naquele momento.

-Burra. – gritava enquanto subia pelo elevador. –Idiota! Retardada! Imbecil! – suas costas bateram no elevador e escorregou até encontrar o chão. As lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos castanhos enquanto encontravam o cabelo do mesmo tom no caminho.

Ao entrar em seu apartamento, a dor explodiu. As lágrimas escorriam agora desesperadamente ao caminhar sobre as pétalas espalhadas no chão. Sua vista embaçada não conseguia focalizar, mas a situação de seu apartamento era digna de uma cena de filme.

Ela inalou o ar pesadamente, sentindo o aroma de cada flor presente ali invadir seu corpo. A resposta foi imediata. Seu nariz coçou e ela expulsou o que irritara seu nariz com um espirro sonoro.

-Bells? – uma voz que ela não queria ouvir chamou-a do quarto. –É você?

Bella estancou ao ouvir a voz de Thiago vinda de seu quarto. Ela não precisava e nem gostaria de encontrá-lo agora.

-Heei! – ele exclamou sorrindo ao vê-la na porta do apartamento. – Eu vim te fazer uma sur... – interrompeu quando viu o rosto vermelho e o queixo batendo por conta das lágrimas. – O que houve?

-Thiago... – sua voz era cortada pelos espasmos do pranto. – O que significa isso?

-Um pedido de desculpas. – ele coçou a nuca. – Mas que pelo visto, fiz em péssima  
hora.

Bella suspirou tentando controlar o choro.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. – disse demoradamente. – Se você puder esperar... – falou seguindo a passos lentos para o quarto.

-Claro. – ele sorriu se espremendo na parede, dando passagem.

Bella sentia a água quente escorrer por suas costas, trazendo lembranças para sua mente que apenas a lhe deixavam pior.

Ela sabia, e mesmo assim... se entregou ao amor de Edward, esse que durara anos e anos sem perder a intensidade, o carinho.

-Nojenta. – ela murmurava.

Essa era a palavra que ela pensava que mais a caracterizava naquele momento.

Thiago andava de um lado para o outro na sala, preocupado. Bella já estava no chuveiro a mais de quarenta e cinco minutos.

O ponteiro completou uma hora quando a figura de Bella surgiu pelo corredor trajando um moletom e com a toalha enrolada na cabeça. Thiago riu, percebendo que ela desprezara o vestido de cetim negro que ele estendera na cama.

-Thiago, me perdoe. – ela começou.

-Tudo bem, Bells, eu também errei bastante...

-Não é isso! – ela o interrompeu se sentando no sofá. – Eu peço perdão por ter estrago essa sua tentativa de desculpas. Eu não mereço que você perca mais seu tempo comigo, Thiago.

-Bells, eu sei que você estava nervosa comigo, mas me desculpe, amor. – ele disse sentando ao seu lado. – Uma viagem de tanto tempo com aquele cara... eu sabia que podia confiar em você, mas nele? – ele envenenou a frase. – Não confiaria nunca!

-EU transei com ele, Thiago. – Bella falou firme. – EU sou a vadia aqui! Então, por favor! Não perca mais seu tempo comigo.

Thiago encostou-se ao sofá atônito. As palavras de Bella aos poucos faziam sentido a sua mente.

-Você transou com ele? – perguntou como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira sem graça.

-Sim. – ela disse mordendo os lábios que tremiam. – Por favor, vai embora!

Thiago se levantou ainda sem acreditar.

-Como você pode fazer isso conosco, Isabella? – ele perguntou ríspido antes de sair do apartamento

-Como eu pude fazer isso com ele! – ela repetiu, mudando o personagem da fala.

Sua vida agora passava em sua mente como uma novela, onde ela era a vilã...


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Depois de deixar as lágrimas aliviarem a dor que machucava seu coração, Bella permitiu dormir por algumas horas. Poucas, realmente. Como se tivesse acabado de fechar os olhos, a lembrança que deveria entregar na manhã seguinte o prontuário de Edward durante os dois meses e dizer ao seu pai os procedimentos que ele teria que ser submetido, brilhou sobre suas pálpebras.

O seu diagnóstico e os procedimentos começaram a ser digitado as cinco e meia da manhã já que ela não conseguia mais ficar na cama. Os dedos tamborilavam rápido nas teclas fazendo o tek tek ecoar pelo apartamento irritantemente repetitivo.

Finalmente a impressora terminara de imprimir a última folha e Bella pode ir para o hospital. Seu pé ia fundo no acelerador e seu peito tremia em pensar no nome dele.

O caminho até o hospital fora um pouco distraído, e isso resultou em alguns problemas no percurso. Novamente o som de seu salto ecoava pelos corredores angustiantes e pálidos. Suas mãos tremiam e ela não sabia como começar. Seu punho fechado socou a porta em leves batidas.

-Entre. – a voz ríspida a fez vacilar. -Eu disse entre! – ele repetiu sem se virar quando não teve resposta.

-Eu trouxe os resultados dos exames desses dois meses e o que terá que ser feito daqui pra frente, Carlisle. Edward... – sua garganta fechou. –Está apto para os procedimentos padrões para uma cirurgia, ao menos que o senhor prefira que ele continue no tratamento através de drogas controladas

-Por que, doutora? – finalmente seus olhos cor de mel cruzaram com os castanhos escuros de Bella.

Um arrepio subiu por sua coluna ao ouvir aquela indagação de Carlisle. Ela fingiu não entender a pergunta.

-Creio que a vida dele será melhor, Carlisle!

Carlisle fechou os olhos e levou a mão as têmporas. Ele bufava.

-Pare de mentir para mim, Isabella! – ele sibilou. – Por que você fez isso? – seu punho encontrou a mesa. – Eu te entreguei um filho como um paciente e você o aceitou como um homem? – ele dizia frustrado. – Eu quero você longe dele, Bella! – ele a encarou. – Como médica e como amante!

-Carlis...

-Sem mais mentiras, doutora! – ele a interrompeu. – Você sabe que isso é antiético! Aliás, não se trata apenas de ética aqui, não é mesmo doutora? – ele a fuzilou. – Isso é proibido nesse hospital.

-Eu...

-Chega, Isabella! – ele gritou. – Eu estou farto disso tudo. Você deveria ter me contado, Bella! – ele falou inconformado. – Agradeça por isso não chegar aos ouvidos de Aro, já que a oportunidade que ele lhe deu será sua única chance agora e eu espero realmente que você a aproveite. – ele disse assinando a papelada que Bella trouxe. – Agora, por favor, vá embora... e deixe isso no balcão. Arrume suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Estarei ligando para Aro e confirmando sua transferência em alguns minutos.

Bella encostou-se à cadeira sentindo suas pernas bambas. Como Carlisle despejara aquilo tudo em cima dela sem ao menos dar-lhe o direito de defesa? E como assim ela teria que ir embora? Ele não pode fazer isso, pode? – era o que sua mente exclamava.

-E antes que você fale alguma coisa. – ele falou sério. – Enquanto você esteve fora, eu virei coordenador desse hospital.

Como uma bomba seus pensamentos tiveram respostas. Sim, ele podia fazer aquilo.

-Carlisle. – Bella falou séria. – Posso falar?

-Sinceramente, doutora? – ele levantou os olhos. – Não! – exclamou. – E eu gostaria de verdade que a senhorita saísse.

Sua dignidade que já não estava lá essas coisas, nesse momento tocou o subsolo.  
Bella ergueu a cabeça, se apoiando no ultimo resquício que lhe sobrou de orgulho e marchou para fora do escritório do médico. Outra vez nos corredores, Bella correu.

Sentia o oxigênio de seu peito se esvair novamente e as lágrimas lhe embaçarem a vista. Ela sentia a cabeça um pouco zonza e uma ânsia em seu estomago a fazia contrair o corpo.

Como ela conseguiu chegar até aquele lugar era um mistério, pois as lágrimas lhe ocupavam a visão. Ao sentir o cheiro da grama molhada, ela estancou. Passou suas mãos nos olhos encharcados e tentou ajustar sua vista, porém as lágrimas não paravam de fluir.

-Com licença? – uma voz máscula lhe chamou a atenção. – A senhorita está bem? – ele perguntou receoso. – Claro que não, idiota! – resmungou. –Ela está chorando. – continuava em seu monologo. – Posso te ajudar...?

-Bella. – ela resmungou limpando novamente os olhos. – Pode me chamar de Bella.

-Prazer. – ele falou um pouco atrapalhado. – Me chamo Laurent.

Agora a visão de Bella se acostumara com a claridade que refletia em suas lágrimas.

O rapaz parecia demasiadamente jovem e os cabelos em cachos davam ao rosto branco um aspecto quase infantil. Seus intensos olhos azuis a olhavam com atenção. Com MUITA atenção.

Ao ver algo diferente no olhar do garoto, a ânsia de Bella apertou-lhe o ventre, fazendo-a imediatamente tampar a boca e continuar correndo.

-Hei! Volte aqui, Bella! – ele gritou nas costas dela.

**POV. E.**

-Então o que te preocupa? – perguntei acariciando sua coxa.

-Bem... – suas mãos envolveram a minha em um aperto. – Isso não é certo. – ela sussurrou.

Aquilo foi como um choque em meu corpo. Retirei a mão de sua perna que parecia me eletrocutar.

-Nunca foi. – cuspi as palavras apenas, colocando minha mão de volta ao volante.

Eu olhava atento a estrada enquanto ouvia ela bufar ao meu lado. Meu peito doía e eu sentia o nó preso na minha garganta. Depois do que pareceram séculos, chegamos finalmente na frente do apartamento de Bella.

-Edward... – ela me chamou ao sair do volvo, ainda segurando a porta. – Eu não queria... – sua voz trazia dor

-Tudo bem, Bell. – apertei minhas mãos no volante até que os nós de meus dedos empalidecessem. – Desde sempre isso não deu certo. Não podemos juntar o que o destino, ou seja lá que porra, insiste em separar. Fique bem. – encerrei aquela conversa ali, depois de quase perder o controle e puxá-la para dentro do carro e mostrar a ela o quanto éramos certos.

Ela fechou a porta no momento em que meus dedos afrouxaram o aperto do volante e eu ia chamá-la. Antes que eu me arrependesse, arranquei com o carro. Os faróis do porsche estavam agora em meu retrovisor. Acelerei mais para despistá-la.

Cheguei em casa e apenas gritei, enquanto ia subindo as escadas.

-Cheguei! Estou indo tomar um banho...

Enquanto me despia ouvi os passos de Esme no quarto.

-Filho? – ela chamou na porta do banheiro. – Como você está?

-Estou bem, mãe. – menti. – Saio em alguns minutos, já conversamos.

-Está bem! – ela respondeu. –Vou pedir para que preparem o jantar, estávamos esperando vocês.

-Ok!

A água quente que caia em meus ombros era perturbadora. Algo estava errado naquela cena. Algo estava faltando. Eu sabia o que era. Sim, seu corpo quente envolvendo o meu. Suas pernas envoltas na minha cintura enquanto suas unhas entravam em minha nuca e sua boca gemia em meu ouvido. Era ELA que estava faltando.

Desliguei rápido o chuveiro quando percebi que as cenas que preenchiam minha mente começaram a provocar sensações que eu não queria sentir no momento.

-Edward! – Carlisle exclamou quando me viu saindo do quarto com uma calça jeans e camisa. – Que saudade! – ele me abraçou. – Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou analisando a roupa do filho.

-Vou para casa, pai.

-Nem pense nisso! – Esme gritou da cozinha. – Vocês passaram muito tempo fora e agora terão que ficar aqui até eu matar a saudade.

Bufei contrariado. Eu agora queria minha casa, meu notebook, minhas musicas e um bom whisky. Era pedir demais? Já que o que eu mais queria de verdade, achava tudo isso 'errado'.

-Venha Alice, Jasper... – Esme chamou saindo da cozinha com uma travessa na mão.

O cheiro da macarronada invadiu meu nariz, trazendo outra cena automaticamente em minha mente.

Sentamos todos a mesa e começamos a jantar. Alice tagarelava sobre a viagem enquanto Jasper ria e tentava conte-la.

-Creio que de todos nós, quem mais gostou dessa viagem foi Edward.- ela soltou.  
Meu corpo estancou e eu a encarei com fúria.

-Por que diz isso, Alice? – Esme perguntou interessada com um sorriso no rosto olhando entre eu e Alice.

-Fala pra ela, Edward. – ela me provocou.

-Diga, filho. – era vez de Carlisle insistir nisso.

Olhei para Jasper esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa. Ele apenas me olhou com os olhos cerrados e maneou a cabeça pra mim, entendendo minha situação.

-Se você não falar, eu farei isso, Edward. – Alice ameaçou.

-Shit. Não me ameace duas vezes, Alice! – sibilei. – Pra mim já chega! – disse jogando o guardanapo na mesa e saindo para a escada.

-Edward! – Carlisle me chamou antes da porta do quarto ser batida.

Peguei a mala e tirei meu notebook de dentro dela. Ajeite-me na cama e comecei a digitar com os fones no ouvido.

www*youtube*com*watch?v=-TPeR8Aq6BQ

_"Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,  
Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto  
Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio  
E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira  
Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam  
Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face."_

_"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu."_

Meus dedos que tamborilavam pelas teclas descreviam cada segundo desses meses que passaram tão rápido. As formas de seu corpo descritas em palavras escolhidas, enquanto a música alta preenchia o vazio do meu corpo com suas vibrações harmoniosas.

-Edward! – finalmente consegui desviar os olhos da tela ao sentir a mão gelada de meu pai retirando os fones de ouvido. – Estou te chamando há horas!

-Desculpe. – murmurei retornando a digitar.

-O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou sentando ao meu lado na cama e curvando-se para enxergar a tela.

-Não é nada.

-Edward... – ele falou. – Vindo de sua mente, nunca é nada. – ele comentou sorrindo. – Vamos, deixe eu ver.

Respirei fundo e virei, colocando o notebook em seu colo, esfregando meu corpo até a outra ponta da cama.

-_"Seus lábios cheios agora estavam nos meus, enquanto seu cheiro dominava meus sentidos. Delicada, quente, luxuriante. Minhas mãos deslizavam por sua silhueta delineada e firme enquanto meus lábios traçavam sua rota de fogo por seu pescoço."_ – ele lia em voz alta.

Sentia minha orelha queimar de tanta vergonha. Aquilo não era para ser lido e muito menos por meu pai. Éramos homens adultos agora, mas eu me sentia um adolescente sendo pego em sua intimidade.

Ia interrompê-lo quando ele começou a ler o ultimo parágrafo.

-_"Quatorze anos se passaram e ela continuava delicada e extremamente corada. – Bella. – um gemido rouco saiu de meu peito ao penetrá-la." _– sua voz falhou ao pronunciar o nome de Bella.

Vi o rosto de Carlisle passar de vermelho para branco como cera, para retomar um tom de escarlate.

-Você transou com a Bella, Edward? – ele perguntou respirando pesadamente.

Eu ri ironicamente.

_"Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, garota, somos só você e eu..."_

-Carlisle...

-Você transou com a Bella? – ele me olhava furioso.

Balancei a cabeça indo para o banheiro, já passara da idade de conversar sobre esse tipo de coisa com meu pai.

-Responde, Edward! – ele gritou segurando a porta. – Você transou ou não com aquela vadia? – ele cuspiu cada palavra.

Meu sangue começou a borbulhar dentro de minhas veias e com os lábios retorcidos em cima dos dentes eu o alertei.

-Nunca mais diga isso.

Minha voz não passava de um rosnado e aquilo o deixou furioso. O que se seguiu passava por mim em câmera lenta. Seu punho fechado batendo em meu queixo com força e a dor pulsante em meu maxilar só fizeram minha raiva crescer.

Minhas unhas cerradas furavam a pele da palma de minha mão de tamanha força que eu a apertava.

-Me responda. – ele perguntou novamente.

"_Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está em minha mente solitária  
Eu penso em você, baby,  
E eu sonho com você o tempo todo  
Eu estou aqui sem você, baby  
Mas você ainda está comigo em meus sonhos  
E hoje à noite, somos só você e eu"  
_

Era obvio que sim! Meu pai nunca pareceu ser tão burro como agora ele se demonstrava. O ar entrou pelas minhas narinas na tentativa de abrasar a ira que corroia meu corpo.

-Não é mais da sua conta o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. – respondi tirando seu corpo de meu caminho. Peguei meu notebook da cama e sai do quarto descendo as escadas.

-Aonde você vai? – Esme perguntou saindo da sala de jantar.

A porta da sala batendo foi a resposta que eu poderia dar a ela. Entrei no volvo sentindo cada célula de meu corpo se fundir em ódio. Como em um deja vu, sai da mansão com meu corpo tremendo, enquanto os pneus de meu carro cantavam sob meus pés.

A quem eu queria enganar? Bella mexia com cada poro de minha pele. Se ela achava que éramos errados, então errados seguiríamos.

Eu precisava dela assim como meu corpo precisava de ar naquele momento para respirar

_"Os quilômetros simplesmente continuam a correr  
Como as pessoas que deixaram seus caminhos para dizer 'olá'  
Eu ouvi que essa vida é supervalorizada  
Mas eu espero que ela continue bem enquanto nós caminhamos"_

Como eu cheguei a garagem de meu apartamento, eu não sei explicar. As luzes da rua passavam tão rápidas por meu para brisa que pareciam flashes apenas. A brisa gelada soprava nos vidros fechados do volvo em alta velocidade. Aos poucos, sentia meu corpo relaxar e a fúria que me corria se acalmar.

Eu não entendia a atitude de meu pai. O que lhe interessava se eu tinha ou não feito amor com Bella naqueles dois meses que ficamos naquela fazenda?

E por que ele queria saber disso AGORA? Logo agora que ela tirara a conclusão que não éramos 'certos'. Ficamos quatorze anos separados e quando finalmente ficamos juntos, ela achava que era 'errado'!

O que poderia ser? – eu me perguntava enquanto subia com o elevador até meu andar, tamborilando os dedos no aparador que tinha embaixo do espelho largo.

Entrei em meu apartamento aspirando o cheiro de menta que meu cigarro deixou no lugar. O ambiente escuro era totalmente familiar aos meus pés, que caminharam até o quarto após depositar as chaves na mesa de canto que ficava próxima a porta.

Joguei-me na cama enorme ainda vestido enterrando minha cara no travesseiro, passando os últimos acontecimentos por minha mente. O maxilar dolorido gritava o porquê de aquilo tudo estar daquele jeito.

Estava quase pegando no sono quando de sobressalto o celular que ficara ali no quarto carregando tocou alto.

_"Tudo que eu sei, e em qualquer lugar que eu vou  
É difícil, mas isso não vai acabar com o meu amor  
E quando o último cair, quando tudo isso estiver dito e  
feito  
É difícil, mas isso não vai tirar o meu amor"  
_  
Peguei e abri o flip olhando de quem era a chamada e meu coração quase parou de verdade nesse momento.

Além das inúmeras mensagens e chamadas perdidas, o número que gritava no visor  
fez meu sangue esvair por minhas veias. Sinceramente, eu achei que iria morrer naquele momento!

O porquê disso? Não sei, mas realmente aquilo me deixou desesperado.

Passei longos cinco minutos olhando o nome na tela até que a chamada se encerrou. Depois de tanto tempo, o que Jessica queria comigo? Já se passavam uns dez meses desde que nós terminamos o nosso namoro.

Fui checar as mais de 11 chamadas perdidas.

_Micaela  
Micaela  
Alice  
Alice  
Micaela  
Jessica  
Jessica  
Jessica  
Jessica  
Micaela  
Jessica _

Bufei irritado ao ver outra mensagem de texto lotar a caixa de mensagem.

_"Ed! Preciso conversar com você. É urgente, entre em contato. Com amor, Jessi."_

Com amor? A vi agarrada com James atrás de meu carro enquanto eu comprava a nossa aliança de noivado. Neguei-me a continuar a ver suas mensagens e fui direto para a de Micaela.

_"Edward, já estou de volta na cidade. O que acha de um jantar aqui em meu apartamento? Vamos combinar, estou com saudades. Beijos, Mi."_

Balancei a cabeça antes de solta-la novamente no travesseiro. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra mulher que não fosse Bella naquele instante. Porém, não poderia sofrer mais quatorze anos por ela novamente, certo?

ERRADO. Eu estava muito confuso naquele momento. Apaguei todas as mensagens e chamadas como se eu não tivesse visto e voltei a dormir.

*  
O sol clareou meu rosto e eu senti o jeans apertado me machucando. Resmunguei enquanto desabotoava a calça e chutava ela pra longe com meus pés. Puxei ainda adormecido a camisa de botões pela cabeça enquanto bufava. O sol na minha cara estava incomodando.

-Quem deixou a cortina aberta? – sibilei nervoso.

Virei a cara pro outro lado e dei de cara com o relógio de cabeceira marcando quinze minutos para as duas horas da tarde.

-Puta que pariu! – gemi enquanto sentia um balde de água fria jorrando sobre minha cabeça.

_JASPER_.

* * *

**Heeey Heeey! :)  
Eu demorei né? Mas fiquem felizes, já que o pessoal do orkut sofreu a mesma demora, e não teve 3 capitulos diretos assim. HUSAUHSAUHSAUHAS Brincadeira, podem me xingar nas reviews! :) Espero que gostem dos capitulos, e não esqueçam da musica desse capitulo. É bem importante para o clima do momento e tudo mais. :) Eu espero realmente que gostem, ok?**

**Beijo beijo,**

**Drigo  
**


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Narrativa**

Ele entrou no escritório vestindo a camisa cinza que tanto gostava e a calça social escura. Seus sapatos escuros batiam firmes contra o assoalho.

-Desculpa o atraso, Jasper. – ele comunicou olhando o relógio.

-Tudo bem, Edward. – Jasper sorriu enquanto andava com alguns papeis na mão. – A  
noticia da cirurgia deve ter pego você de surpresa. Ainda mais depois da briga de ontem.

-Cirurgia? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Sim. – Jasper respondeu. – Carlisle ligou aqui no escritório hoje pela manhã pedindo umas duas semanas livres no mês que vem para sua operação.

-Eu não estou sabendo de nada. - Edward comentou um pouco espantado. – Alguma coisa pra hoje?

-Tivemos a reunião com o a tesouraria da editora hoje pela manhã. – ele comentou com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas deu tudo certo! Aliás, como anda o livro?

-Digitei mais algumas folhas hoje. – Edward falou com indiferença. – Ele disse mais alguma coisa, Jasper?

-Não. – ele comentou olhando a face pasma de Edward. – Algum problema? – perguntou preocupado. – Você já sabia, não é?

-Claro! – disse maneando a cabeça. – Alguma outra coisa pra hoje? – perguntou caminhando pra dentro do escritório.

-Não. – ele respondeu empolgado. – Era só mesmo a reunião e o negocio fechado de 100 mil cópias! – Jasper sorria feliz.

-Wow! – foi o que Edward conseguiu dizer. – Parabéns, Jasper! – sorriu triste.

-O que aconteceu? – Jasper perguntou de costas pra Edward, enquanto mexia em alguns papéis.

-Hã?

-Você não está legal! – ele afirmou. – O que te aconteceu?

-Jessica! – Edward soltou respirando fundo, enquanto se apoiava na parede.

-O que tem ela? – Jasper virou o rosto, olhando-o sobre o ombro.

-Deixou-me um monte de mensagens e varias ligações.

-O que ela queria?

-Não sei!

-Não sei? – Jasper se sentou na cadeira atrás da mesa.

-Yep! – Edward confirmou pondo-se de pé.

Jasper coçou a cabeça, bagunçando os fios ondulados e dourados.

Edward colocou os óculos escuros e saiu do escritório. Enquanto andava pelo saguão do prédio, viu Jessica vindo em sua direção. Seus olhos se cerraram e sua mão começou a formigar.

-Ed! – ela gritou correndo em sua direção.

O rosto de Edward contorceu-se em uma careta e ele a fitou rancoroso.

-O que você quer, Jessica? – sua voz saiu carregada de veneno, enquanto ele segurava os pulsos dela no ar, os mesmos que iriam se amarrar em seu pescoço. Ela olhava Edward um pouco surpresa, soltou-se do aperto de suas mãos e ajeitou o decote que quase deixava os seios a mostra.

-Precisamos conversar. – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosa para Edward.

Ele apenas riu e coçou a nuca. O que ela queria agora? Dinheiro, certamente. Jessica tinha um ótimo faro para o dinheiro, já que James tinha acabado de ser nomeado diretor da empresa onde trabalhava e que seu salário teve um ótimo acréscimo.

-Precisamos? – ele perguntou. – Na verdade, eu não preciso. – ele a olhava diretamente nos olhos claros. – Então, se você puder me dar licença.

Edward colocou os óculos novamente no rosto e ia saindo quando a mão de Jessica lhe segurou o ombro.

-Por favor, Edward! – ela já tinha uma voz chorosa. – Não me abandone agora que preciso de você! – ela o segurava. – Por tudo que passamos...

-Espera ai. – ele se virou em sua direção. – Jessica, cadê seu amor próprio?

Ela estava confusa.

-Onde já se viu? Vir pedir dinheiro pro cara que você colocou um belo par de chifres e ainda por cima na carroceria do carro dele?

-Edward, por favor. Esqueça isso. Eu já esqueci... – falou como se aquilo não tivesse importância.

-Claro que esqueceu, mas infelizmente eu tenho um compromisso agora. – mentiu.

-Ed...

-Tenha uma boa tarde.

-Ed...! – ela gritou batendo o pé.

-Ah me esqueci. – ele parou antes de sair do saguão e voltou até onde Jessica fazia  
birra. – Não me ligue mais, certo? Realmente, eu não quero mais saber de você, Jessica.

Ele saiu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Não que isso realmente mudasse alguma coisa em sua vida agora, mas algo dentro dele se sentia feliz em humilhar Jessica. E ele não se sentia nem um pouco preocupado com isso.

Seu volvo prateado o aguardava reluzente na portaria.

-Não acredito! – Bella exclamou ao perceber que se sentara no banco que ficava exatamente na praça em frente sua antiga casa. O sobrado branco, que agora refletia em suas janelas o sol alaranjado que se punha no horizonte, tinha um alto cercado em seu torno.

Seu olhar ficou baixo ao perceber que a casa onde viveu na infância tinha sido comprada por qualquer um. Logo a imagem de Edward áspero a deixando em casa veio em sua mente.

-Tudo por minha culpa. – repetiu mais uma vez.

-Ainda bem que te encontrei, Bella. – uma voz aveludada soou atrás dela esbaforida.

Ela ficou paralisada.

Ele está me seguindo? – pensou por um minuto.

-Você me deixou preocupado, sabia? – Laurent disse sentando-se ao seu lado no banco. – Não é comum ver uma moça bonita assim aos prantos na rua.

Bella corou e ficou um pouco irritada. Respirou fundo e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam por seus olhos, encarou os brilhantes olhos azuis.

-Olha...

-Shhh! – ele colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios. – Só aceito que você diga alguma coisa, se for pra me explicar o que aconteceu. – um sorriso brincou no rosto de Laurent.

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou nervosa.

-Ei, espera! – ele gritou enquanto ela se levantava e marchava até o ponto de ônibus próximo. – Onde vai?

-Laurent, por favor! – ela respirou fundo. – Eu não sou a pessoa certa pra você se interessar.

Laurent começou a dar risada. Sua face pálida aos poucos tomava um tom avermelhado, passando para o roxo sem ar. Sua gargalhada era alta e escandalosa.

-Do que você está rindo? – ela perguntou em um misto de nervoso e vergonha.

-Bella! – ele falou tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Você acha mesmo...?

Os pneus gritaram assim que Edward pisou no freio na porta do hospital. Eram quatro e meia quando ele entrou, batendo os pés firmes no corredor. A sala de seu pai estava se aproximando, porém seu coração pulsava rápido enquanto ele passava pela sala vazia da cardiologista do hospital. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente, sentindo seu peito fisgar. Retomou a caminhada, rumo à sala de Carlisle.

-Pai. – chamou, após fechar a porta atrás de si.

-Edward. – Carlisle pronunciou friamente.

-Posso entender o porquê de meu cunhado saber que estou com uma operação marcada e eu não ter conhecimento disso?

-Se você fosse um pouco responsável e atendesse ao telefone, talvez não precisasse envolver Jasper nisso.

-O que está acontecendo com você, Carlisle? – Edward perguntou sério. – Isso tudo não pode ser por conta deu ter transado com sua cardiologista, pode?

-Edward... – ele falou puxando o ar com força, se controlando. – Você não é capaz de entender, filho.

-Com um ou dois murros, talvez eu possa acompanhar. – Edward respondeu irônico, sentando-se de frente para Carlisle.

O tempo passou e ele fuzilava as costas do pai. Enquanto o mesmo pensava no que dizer, os minutos passavam.

-E então... – Edward quebrou o silencio. – O que vai ser?

-Ela não pode se envolver com você, filho. – ele respondeu finalmente.

-Há! – Edward riu sarcasticamente. – Conta outra, doutor.

-Edward, isso é arriscado demais pra você filho...

-Carlisle, quando você vai perceber que eu sou um homem agora? Pai, eu não venho mais chorando para seus braços caso eu tenha levado um tombo. Eu me remôo por quatorze anos, para quando finalmente eu possa ser feliz, você me impedir? – Edward perdera sua mascara de ironia enquanto desabafava com ele. – E tudo isso para que? Pra você ficar com a mulher que eu amo? – perguntou incrédulo. – Eu sinceramente achei que você e Esme estivessem na fase mais estável de seu casamento...

Carlisle rangeu os dentes e encarando Edward, rosnou.

-Eu não seria capaz de trair sua mãe! – ele disse apontando para Edward. – Nunca! Entendeu?

-Então me diga, pai. Por favor, me fale! – ele pediu. – Por que essa de 'imoralidade', sendo que você e Esme se conheceram dessa mesma forma?

-Sua mãe e eu não tínhamos nenhuma forma de obstáculos em nosso caminho... – ele sussurrou mais pra ele do que pra Edward.

-Os obstáculos que temos, foi você que colocou em nosso caminho.

-Isso não depende de mim, Edward. – ele disse doloroso.

-Então por que está fazendo isso? – Edward perguntou pela ultima vez. – Por quem está fazendo isso?

Edward bufou, e nesse mesmo instante levantou da cadeira e saiu, rumo a porta.

-Eu vou falar com Bella agora, se eu vou ser operado ela tem que saber de algumas coisas...

-Edward. – ele o impediu. – Você não precisa deixar nenhum testamento, ou algo do tipo. E Bella não esta mais cuidando de você e muito menos nesse hospital.

Edward congelou na porta do consultório de Carlisle.

-Como?

-Eu tive que mandá-la embora.

-Você tirou ela do hospital, Carlisle?

-Não tive outra escolha, ou...

-Ou? – Edward perguntou vermelho de raiva.

-Ou ela não poderia receber a promoção que ela ganhou de Aro.

Ele não conseguia permanecer nenhum minuto ali, já ouvira demais para suportar a dor pulsante em seu peito. Saiu batendo a porta como um adolescente rebelde. Caminhou até o carro imponente que brilhava no estacionamento do hospital e novamente cantando pneu, acelerou rumo a lugar nenhum.

Assim, como os olhos de Edward estavam embaçados, o seu raciocínio não era dos mais claros. O pé fundo no acelerador não diminuía a pressão que fazia o carro ronronar e se impulsionar cada vez mais rápido pra frente. Aos poucos, cada momento ao lado de Bella dava as caras em sua mente, provocando-o ainda mais.

Seu peito chiava por conta da falta de ar. Com um movimento rápido, Edward abriu o teto solar de seu volvo pra que ar entrasse e ajudasse seus pulmões a trabalhar. Falhou, devido a garoa. Porém ele não se importou, deixando o teto solar ainda escancarado. A chuva fina entrava no carro molhando seu rosto e todo o banco de couro. Aos poucos, as gotas de água concentradas em seus cabelos desgrenhados escorriam pelo rosto feito lágrimas.

Ele tirou o pé do acelerador de forma violenta, pisando imediatamente nos freios quando o sobrado branco lhe surgiu a vista.

As imagens borradas se focalizaram quando ele deslizou o punho pelos olhos, limpando-os. A imagem do sobrado piorou o aperto de seu peito, mas ele não conseguia desviar o olhar. A casa estava intocada, assim como ele comprara. Gastara alguns milhões de seu primeiro recebimento por conta de seu livro naquele pequeno sobrado.

O olhar ficou perdido nas janelas por minutos, até que um som alto de gargalhadas incomodou Edward, chamando sua atenção.

Ele já estava no meio da praça, seguindo o som estridente quando viu a cena que ele mais temia.

O verde dos arbustos a sua volta rodou diante de seus olhos e ele sentiu o seu estomago se revirar, junto com um pulsar débil de seu coração.

-Bella... – seus lábios tentaram chamar, mas era tarde.

Sua vista escureceu no mesmo momento e ele ainda pode ouvir o baque oco de seu joelho batendo no chão após as gargalhadas se estancarem.

**POV. B.**

-Para de rir, Laurent! – falei séria. – É serio!

-Bella. – ele finalmente recuperou o fôlego. – Eu não estou te paquerando, eu só fiquei preocupado. Apenas um mal entendido. Eu sou psicólogo e eu vi você daquele jeito, só quis ajudar.

-Você pode mesmo fazer consultas assim?

-Eu decido o que eu faço. – ele deu de ombros. – Meu consultório fica ao lado daquele hospital... não me recordo o nome.

-Eu sou cardiologista, trabalho no hospital que fica no centro da cidade. – disse surpresa.

-Esse mesmo, te vi saindo de lá... E Bella... – ele começou a rir novamente. – Eu sou, hmmm, comprometido!

-Ah! – comecei a rir também da minha bobeira. Claro que ele era comprometido.

Limpei as lágrimas que escorriam de meus olhos e o esmurrei no ombro.

-Desculpa. – pedi envergonhada.

-Que isso Bella, não foi nada.

-Bella... – ouvi meu nome e me virei rapidamente.

Apenas pude ver Edward caindo de joelhos com uma face contorcida.

-Edward! – gritei me afastando de Laurent e correndo em sua direção.

Ajoelhei-me próximo de seu corpo, ele chorava feito uma criança. Os soluços eram cortados e eu podia ouvir meu nome saindo de forma dolorosa de sua boca.

-Edward, o que foi? – passei a mão em seu cabelo esquecendo a dor que latejava em meu peito enquanto eu corria do hospital. – O que está acontecendo?

-Be... lla. – ele continuava soluçando. – Minha Bella!

Eu não entendia nada. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e sua roupa também estava úmida. Sua pele pálida estava um pouco amarelada e eu podia ver algumas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Apesar da fina chuva que caia agora sobre a praça, ele continuava ali sem me dizer nada.

-Vamos, Edward! – falei um pouco mais alto. – O que foi?

Ele não me olhava, apenas escondia seu rosto com as mãos másculas enquanto seu corpo se balançava em pranto.

-Olhe pra mim! – pedi segurando seu rosto e afastando-lhe as mãos.

Quando os olhos verdes cheios de lágrima cruzaram com os meus, senti-me extremamente arrependida. Claro que algo estava errado, era errada a forma como ficávamos longe do outro. Nossos corpos e sentimentos se encaixavam demais para serem errados. Como eu fui besta.

-Bella... – sua voz saiu em um sussurro e por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, ele se jogou em meu corpo, nos lançando para a grama molhada.

-Edward? – eu o chamei enquanto ele me beijava por toda a face. – O que foi?

Ele ergueu a cabeça por um momento, fitando-me intensamente. Não disse nada, porém a urgência de seus lábios macios nos meus responderam qualquer pergunta que eu poderia fazer. Uma de suas mãos deslizava pela lateral de meu corpo enquanto a outra ficava espalmada no final de minha coluna, puxando meu ventre de encontro ao seu. Seus beijos eram suaves, apesar de estarem fazendo meu corpo ferver. A chuva continuava a cair fina sobre nossos corpos jogados no gramado.

Isso realmente não me importava. Era como se tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta com seu corpo quente sobre o meu. Ele alisava suavemente minhas bochechas coradas enquanto sua língua travava uma guerra sensual com a minha. Seu gosto doce em minha boca estava me deixando zonza enquanto nossos corpos se apertavam. Errada estava eu quando pensei que poderia ficar longe dele...

Aos poucos senti o peso que ele exercia sobre mim desaparecer. Abri meus olhos, exasperada e o vi de pé em minha frente, com seus olhos verdes iluminados fixos em minha face. O sorriso torto também estava naquele rosto másculo. Sua mão esticada em minha direção era um pedido silencioso. Segurei-me em sua mão e com um puxão ele me colocou de pé, colada a seu corpo. Nossos lábios novamente juntos, delicadamente. Apaixonadamente.

Nesse momento, eu me esqueci de tudo ao meu redor. Da chuva gelada que esfriava nossos corpos quentes e de Laurent próximo de nós que, se não me falhava a memória, saiu rindo baixo enquanto essa cena aparentemente de filme ocorria. Ele separou nossos lábios e aos poucos me guiou até o volvo que estava estacionado do outro lado da praça. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e quando fui entrar, ele me impediu.

-O que foi? – perguntei surpresa.

Ele apenas sorriu pra mim. Seus lábios retorcidos deixavam seus olhos pequenos e as suas covinhas escondidas sob a barba loira por fazer evidentes. Ele sentou no banco do passageiro, e abrindo o porta-luvas tirou de lá um molho de chaves. Fiquei sem entender absolutamente nada. Edward estava misterioso. Seus olhos verdes me mostravam o tamanho de sua felicidade e sentimento. Ele pegou minha mão e atravessou a rua junto comigo. Só desgrudei meus olhos de seu rosto, quando ele rodou a chave no portão branco e estendeu a mão, me dando passagem. E o que eu vi, adicionado a tudo que acontecera nos últimos dez minutos, fez meu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos.

Meus olhos se embaçaram e eu olhei novamente para seu rosto. O sorriso torto continuava ali enquanto seus dedos finos massageavam minha mão. Dei o primeiro passo para dentro da cerca com minhas pernas tremulas. O jardim com a árvore que costumávamos brincar logo em frente. A realidade veio pra mim como uma bomba.

Bambeei e dei um passo para trás, encontrando o corpo dele. Seus braços envolveram minha cintura e seus lábios o lóbulo de minha orelha.

-Vamos entrar. – ele sussurrou animado.

As informações chegam até mim um pouco conturbadas. Eu não acreditava como, no dia anterior, eu pude falar algo daquela forma. Pra ele, pro homem da minha vida!

**FIM DO POV DA BELLA.**


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

**Narrativa**

Edward estava abraçado às costas de Bella e andando pra frente junto com o corpo dela, até que os dois chegassem à porta de madeira escura da entrada. Edward novamente rodou a chave dentro da maçaneta e ela se abriu. Bella arfou ao ver como tudo permanecia no mesmo lugar, desde seu ultimo minuto ali dentro. Edward beijou seu pescoço fazendo um arrepio subir por sua coluna e ela encolher o ombro em resposta.

Ele riu baixo, caloroso. Segurou novamente a mão de Bella e puxando levemente, subiram as escadas que terminava no quarto vazio em que ela dormia antigamente.

Novamente ele grudou os lábios na boca dela com intensidade, saudade. Não parecia que o ultimo encontro deles tinha sido no dia anterior. Ele prensou seu corpo molhado contra a cômoda que ficava ao lado da porta. Segurando sua nuca próxima de seu rosto. Edward movia seus lábios com urgência na boca de Bella, deslizando sua língua pela língua dela, fazendo sua respiração ficar cada vez mais ofegante. Aos poucos deslizava a camisa branca que estava totalmente transparente pelos ombros pálidos enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. As mãos de Bella estavam em sua nuca, puxando os fios levemente enquanto sentia seu corpo tremer. Os olhos de Edward ficaram fixos no rosto de Bella e ela arfou com o carinho que estava derretido na imensidão verde. Suas mãos correram pelo peitoral de Edward, desabotoando a camisa cinza que ele vestia. Os lábios novamente se chocaram com desejo.

Edward segurou as pernas de Bella, colocando-as envolta de sua cintura, carregando-a até o banheiro. Ele despiu Bella sem desviar os olhos de seu rosto corado. Suas mãos foram ágeis enquanto descia a calça justa que ela usava junto com sua peça íntima. Os lábios sempre juntos substituíam qualquer palavra que poderia sair dos dois.

Os dois se beijavam calmamente enquanto a água quente escorria por seus corpos gelados. Edward acaricia os cabelos macios de Bella enquanto seus lábios massageavam os dela ternamente.

Sua mão deslizava pela pele nua das costas de Bella, causando arrepios a ela. Sua perna esquerda continuava presa a cintura de Edward, mantendo-o encaixado em seu corpo.

-Edward... – ela tentou falar.

-Shh, Bella. – ele a interrompeu. – Não precisamos falar nada. – seu indicador acariciou o contorno do nariz dela enquanto ele falava. – Apenas iremos nos entregar ao momento. – ele continuou. – Você ira se entregar a mim, assim como eu me entregarei a você. – ele sorriu. – E provaremos como somos certos.

Ele continuou a beijá-la enquanto desligava a torneira do chuveiro, a seguir a levantou, enlaçando as pernas em sua cintura. Ele a levou de volta para o quarto, deitando seu corpo sobre o dela na cama arrumada. A casa era arrumada semanalmente, já que Edward, às vezes, no meio da noite ia até lá para escrever, sem aviso. Os lençóis que estavam esticados na cama de casal grudaram na pele molhada de Bella.

Aos poucos, os beijos começaram a ficar quentes enquanto o corpo dos dois se mexiam em um ritmo hipnotizante. O baixo-ventre deles se chocavam com carinho, sem penetração. Bella gemia baixo com o atrito da pele dele com a sua. O membro ereto já pulsava enquanto roçava na entrada úmida dela.

-Vou provar pra você, Bella, como nada em nós é errado.

-Edward...

-Eu preciso, Bella. – ele a fitou. – Eu preciso mostrar isso pra você! – seus dedos passaram pela pele quente do rosto dela enquanto seu membro se posicionava em sua entrada. – Eu não consigo mais ficar sem você.

Ele disse isso a penetrando de uma vez só. Arrancando um gemido dos dois. As mãos de Bella estavam espalmadas no ombro forte de Edward enquanto ele tinha o rosto pressionado no pescoço dela. Enquanto ele se movimentava lentamente dentro dela, indo fundo e depois tirando seu pênis completamente, pra depois preenche-la novamente, ele aspirava o perfume de seu pescoço. Suas mãos acariciavam o rosto de Bella enquanto ela movimentava o quadril de encontro ao corpo de Edward.

Os dois se entregavam ao prazer de forma suave, intensa, profunda. O corpo de Bella reagia a cada toque de Edward com intensidade, e ela podia sentir a ansiedade borbulhar em seu estomago, enquanto seus músculos se contraiam em busca de prazer, apesar de essa sensação ser constante enquanto Edward estocava firmemente dentro dela.

Aos poucos, os movimentos aumentaram. Edward a penetrava com mais força, arfando a cada estocada. O suor já escorria pelo corpo musculoso enquanto seu quadril ia pra frente e pra trás em reboladas ritmadas enquanto a invadia com perfeição. Bella gemia baixo, cravando as unhas nas costas dele.

Edward também sentia o orgasmo próximo, porém ele não estava satisfeito. Queria sentir o calor, a umidade, o gosto de Bella até estar exausto. Saiu de dentro dela e antes que ela pudesse reclamar a puxou para a ponta da cama. Com as pernas sobre seus ombros, ele começou a lamber sua intimidade com volúpia, sentindo todo o liquido dela escorrer por sua língua. Os lábios molhados chupavam o clitóris de Bella com habilidade, fazendo a gemer e se contorcer na cama.

Ela gemia mordendo o lábio inferior. A mão segurava os cabelos de Edward, como se em qualquer momento ele fosse fugir dali.

-Isso, Bella. – sua voz saiu rouca enquanto ele lambia os lábios. – Geme pra mim.

Ela jogou seu corpo no coxão, abrindo mais suas pernas. Vulnerável, totalmente entregue a Edward.

Ele sorriu e após morder os lábios em resposta do que estava sendo oferecido a ele, voltou a lamber vagarosamente toda a extensão da intimidade de Bella. O corpo de Edward clamava por novamente estar conectado a Bella. E isso precisava ser logo. Serpenteando seu corpo pelo tronco de Bella, Edward voltou a penetrá-la enquanto não conseguia afastar sua boca de sua pele. Os beijos, cada vez mais intensos e molhados, ditavam o ritmo do quadril de Edward contra o de Bella, que recebia suas estocadas.

-Olhe pra mim, Bella. – Edward pediu, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos e aumentava sua velocidade. Os dois estavam no limite, e a necessidade de chegarem ao ápice juntos era gritante. – Por favor, meu amor. – ele beijou seu queixo lentamente, mordiscando sua pele.

Bella abriu os olhos e a orbes chocolates tragaram Edward, que capturou seus labios com desespero, enquanto se contorcia em conjunto com Bella.

Depois de recuperar a respiração, Edward a beijou ternamente sem sair de dentro dela. Suas mãos afagavam os cabelos cacheados e úmidos de sua nuca enquanto brincava com sua língua dentro da boca de Bella. Aos poucos, os dois se recuperavam enquanto trocavam caricias.

-Vamos pro meu apartamento. – ele finalmente falou. – Lá tem algo pra comermos e  
você poderá passar a noite. – ele alisou as costas nuas de Bella. – O que acha?

Bella o fitou por um longo minuto, antes de sorrir e aceitar silenciosamente com a cabeça. Ela não sabia se ainda tinha condições de falar.

Aquela não foi a transa mais selvagem que os dois já tiveram, comparado aos dois meses em que passaram juntos naquela fazenda. Porém foi a vez em que os dois se sentiram mais unidos do que podiam imaginar. E se soubessem que aquela poderia ser a ultima vez... o que fariam para aproveitar?

Edward levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, buscar as roupas molhadas. Bella o observava da cama, feliz.

-O que está olhando? – ele perguntou vindo em sua direção, sorrindo.

-Nada. – ela maneou a cabeça corada. – Você é tão... lindo. – ela falou encabulada.

Edward gargalhou enquanto engatinhava em sua direção. Bella estava coberta pelo lençol enquanto estava apoiada nos cotovelos na cama. Edward deitou a cabeça em sua barriga, aspirando seu cheiro lentamente enquanto seu braço acariciava sua cintura.

-Como vamos embora? – ela perguntou. – Nossas roupas estão ensopadas...

Edward coçou o queixo e olhou para a janela.

-Já está de noite. – ele comentou. – O movimento nessa rua é mínimo nesse horário.  
– se arrastou para beirada da cama se ponde de pé. – Podemos improvisar alguma coisa até o carro. – deu de ombros. – Lá eu tenho alguns agasalhos...

-E em seu prédio? – Bella perguntou.

-Tem acesso direto ao elevador na garagem. – ele sorriu malicioso.

-E se alguém chamar o elevador bem no momento em que estivermos subindo? – ela disse enrolando o lençol embaixo dos braços e se arrastando a beirada da cama. – Você sabe muito bem que isso sempre acontece quando estamos em uma situação constrangedora.

-Eu te escondo. – ele falou olhando ela dar a volta na cama. - E você não imagina o quanto é excitante correr riscos. – brincou por fim pisando no lençol, deixando Bella nua novamente. – Assim é melhor.

Ela o fitou com olhos cerrados. Bufou e começou a rir.

-Seu bobo. – abaixou-se para pegar o lençol do chão e antes de caminhar até o banheiro, deu uma piscadela para Edward.

-Isso! – ele falou alto enquanto ela se afastava. – Rebola assim mesmo que você me deixa doido.

Antes de fechar a porta, Bella levantou a perna sensualmente no batente mostrando suas coxas e levando o dedo até a boca. Seu olhar era sedutor e fitava intensamente

Edward que olhava a cena, sentado na cama. Com seus antebraços apoiados no coxão e as pernas abertas pra fora dela, ele mordeu o lábio cheio de luxuria ao ver a cena. Porém, Bella começou a rir e lançou o lençol em sua direção antes de entrar no banheiro gargalhando.

-Hei! – ele exclamou. – Isso não vai ficar assim não. – correu na direção do banheiro, batendo incansavelmente na porta.

-O que foi? – ela novamente ergue a perna, abraçando a porta entre aberta.

Ele a beijou, sem mais nem menos. Suas mãos rapidamente deslizaram para as coxas expostas de Bella, chegando até seu sexo escondido atrás da porta. Ela gemeu segurando os ombros expostos de Edward.

-Só checando. – ele murmurou rouco, colocando a mão pra trás das costas e rindo.

Bella o fitou novamente com os olhos cerrados. Sua mão continuava na nuca de Edward que com um puxão já estava dentro do banheiro junto com ela.

-Assim também é bom. – comentou enquanto erguia mais ainda a perna que envolvia sua cintura, colando o seu membro junto ao sexo molhado de Bella. – Muito bom. – seu tom de voz mais rouco ainda por conta do tesão que se acumulava.

*  
O volvo prateado parou de forma cautelosa no estacionamento do apartamento de Edward. Os dois, como perfeitos fugitivos, andavam grudados olhando para todos os lados atentamente. Aparentemente, você pode estar se perguntando o motivo da consciência dos dois estarem pesadas. Bom, deixe-me relatar de uma melhor forma esse episodio.

Bella estava com uma jaqueta de couro que Edward largara no banco traseiro do volvo. A jaqueta preta ia até um pouco acima da coxa de Bella, enquanto Edward, só com uma toalha amarrada na cintura, caminhava grudado as suas costas.

-Bella, ande logo. – Edward sussurrava apressado.

-Edward. – ela o repreendeu. – Você que inventou que viria com essa toalha amarrada na cintura. Você tem noção de como está frio, só com essa jaqueta? Agora me fala, do que você está reclamando?

-Sabe, você não deveria ter me lembrado que você esta vestida só com essa minha jaqueta de couro, Bella.

-Edward! – ela sussurrou fingindo-se de ofendida.

-Vai dizer? – ele deslizou a mão pelo ventre de Bella, parando na barra da jaqueta, enquanto suas pernas enroscavam-se nas dela rumo o elevador.

-Por que a vaga de seu carro tem que ser tão longe do elevador? – Bella reclamou.

-Vamos aproveitar, vai, Bella. – Edward mudou de rumo da conversa. –Sabe, sempre foi minha tara transar no elevador.

-Bobinho. – ela apertou o botão, chamando o elevador e se certificando que ninguém os via. – Deixa pelo menos entrarmos no seu apartamento pra pensarmos qualquer safadeza.

-Quem disse que eu agüento?

-Realmente. Vai ser pior se alguém te ver nesse estado. – ela alisou o volume crescente na toalha. – Edward, Edward. – ela suspirou. – O que eu faço com você?

-Faça amor comigo, Bella. Dentro desse elevador. A-G-O-R-A. – seu nariz massageava o maxilar de Bella, que sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Edward a trouxe para seu peito com firmeza, sustentando seu peso e rindo baixo.

-Seu tarado. – a voz dela saiu cortada e ofegante. – Vamos, entre logo. – ela o segurou pelos ombros e o lançou para dentro do elevador.

-Vem, Bella. – Edward tinha um sorriso malicioso que deixava Bella sem fôlego.

-Vou. – ela falou baixo e sedutor. – Mas você vai primeiro, amorzinho. – com isso, puxou a toalha que estava presa na cintura de Edward. – 'Assim é melhor'. – repetiu imitando o tom malicioso dele ao puxar o lençol mais cedo.

-Bella... – ele a alertou. – Entre nesse elevador agora! – seus braços cruzados no peito.

-Até logo. – ela acenou sorrindo vitoriosa.

-Bella...

E a porta do elevador fechou-se, deixando Edward completamente nu e excitado.

EDWARD

Lancei-me na porta do elevador. Tarde demais. Ela já tinha fechado.

-Bella! – gritei já ficando desesperado. – Bella!

Olhei no painel do elevador e felizmente, nenhum botão foi acionado. Sorri.

Apertei aquele que indicava a porta do elevador e olhando fixamente para onde Bella estaria, abro a porta. De braços cruzados observo Bella passar de vermelha, para branco, pra depois voltar a ficar púrpura.

-Sabe, realmente você não deveria ter me deixado nesse estado. – aponto com o olhar para baixo. – E muito menos ter aprontado uma dessa. Você sabe, né? – minha voz saiu ameaçadoramente sedutora. Gostei.

-Ed... Edwar... Edward. – ela gaguejou tentando se desculpar. – Foi só uma brincadeira, eu juro.

-Essa brincadeira terá um retorno, você tem consciência? – minha voz soava tão ameaçadora que eu podia ver os pelos dela se arrepiarem.

Olhei-a com um sorriso pervertido nos lábios e por baixo dos cílios. Encostei-me na parede do elevador e a chamei com um dedo.

-Venha! – meus olhos queimaram em sua face.

Ela ainda zonza deu um passo para dentro do elevador e soltando a toalha no chão se soltou em meus braços. Meus lábios rapidamente colaram-se nos dela. Minha língua invadia sua boca enquanto minha mão puxava seu cabelo, prendendo-o em meus dedos.

-Eu quero você agora, Bella. – disse tentando recuperar o fôlego. – E vai ser aqui mesmo!

Inútil dizer que a jaqueta que cobria Bella estava no chão junto com a toalha. Forcei meu corpo contra o seu, apoiando-a na porta gelada. Meus dedos correram pelo painel até encontrar o botão de emergência em relevo.

Com um sorriso entre os beijos de Bella, apertei com vontade o botão que parou o elevador que já começava a subir. Minha mão envolveu o seio de Bella que já tinha os bicos intumescidos.

-Hmm. – Gemi enquanto brincava com eles com meus dedos. – Tão excitada... imagino como esteja... – minha mão desceu por sua barriga macia encontrando seu sexo que roçava desesperadamente em minha perna. – Molhada!

-Pronta pra você. – ela sussurrou puxando meus cabelos.

Não tínhamos muito tempo. Diferente de horas atrás, teríamos que ser rápidos e totalmente pervertidos. A adrenalina corria por minhas veias enquanto sentia o sexo dela acariciar a glande de meu membro já ereto há algum tempo.

Gemi rouco em seu pescoço enquanto a penetrei de uma vez. Suas unhas foram para meu ombro enquanto ela começava a se mexer. Sua perna enroscada em minha cintura dava o ângulo perfeito para os movimentos rápidos e constantes de meu quadril.

Bella gemia no meu ouvido de forma excitante. Ela sabia a reação de meu corpo enquanto ela pedia por mais daquela maneira próxima de meu ouvido.

-Mais fundo, Edward. – ela gemeu mordendo meu lóbulo. – Isso está maravilhoso. Eu vou...

-Ainda não. – sai de dentro dela e a virei na parede com o espelho, espalmando suas mãos no vidro. – Eu quero você olhando em meus olhos, enquanto eu vou fundo dentro de você. – disse observando a sua imagem já suada no espelho, que ia até o assoalho do elevador.

-Você vai me enlouquecer! – ela sussurrou levando as mãos para minha nuca.

-Você... – coloquei a pontinha novamente em sua entrada molhada. – Não viu... – a penetrei um pouco, tirando um gemido dela. – Nada! – a preenchi novamente, colando nossos corpos.

Flexionei minhas pernas e fiquei com minha cintura um pouco abaixo do quadril de Bella, facilitando as estocadas fortes que meu quadril dava em seu sexo. Ela gemia e eu já podia sentir seu corpo apertar o meu. Eu esperava mesmo que o circuito de segurança naquele dia estivesse queimado, não que na hora eu realmente tenha me importado.

Ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto puxava os cabelos de minha nuca. Sua mão esquerda estimulava seu clitóris enquanto eu entrava compassadamente nela. Aquela visão fazia meu corpo se contorcer e ela me 'mordia' deliciosamente.

-Assim eu vou gozar logo, Bella! – a adverti.

-Então goza! – ela gemeu, empurrando seu corpo contra o meu. – Goza pra mim, gostoso. – ela rebolava enquanto puxava mais forte meus cabelos. – Junto comigo! – sua voz falhando no final.

Seu corpo me apertou mais ainda, me fazendo urrar baixo em seu ouvido. Ela tremeu e eu senti suas pernas falharem junto com as minhas. Minhas mãos apoiadas em seu ventre a puxaram mais contra mim, prolongando a última estocada enquanto eu gozava dentro dela.

Com um suspiro pesado e satisfeito, sai de dentro dela e envolvi sua cintura num abraço enquanto beijava sua nuca.

-Que delicia.

-Sim! – ela disse ainda ofegante.

Ela apertou o botão de emergência, liberando o elevador. Peguei minha toalha do chão enrolando-a em volta de minha cintura novamente enquanto devolvia a jaqueta a ela com um sorriso torto em meu rosto.

-O que é que você está com essa cara? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

-Só estou feliz, não posso? – perguntei brincando. – Foi maravilhoso.

-Eu sei. – ela sorriu e me abraçou. – Você é gostoso demais.

-Espera chegarmos dessa vez, Bella! – eu disse rindo.

O elevador chegou ao meu andar e saímos sem ser visto. Por sorte. Teria que sondar o vigilante noturno sobre as câmeras do elevador. Entrei no meu apartamento escuro e joguei as chaves em cima da mesa que ficava próxima da porta. Acendi a luz e dei passagem pra Bella, que entrou e observou o ambiente.

-Bonito. – ela sussurrou olhando para a sala decorada.

-Coisas de Alice, você pode imaginar.

Ela soltou um riso contido e observando o porta-retrato de minha família que pousava sobre a mesa, suspirou. Abracei seu corpo pelas costas e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro questionei:

-O que foi?

-Saudade de meu pai. – ela disse enquanto alisava a foto. – Aquela casa me trouxe ótimas lembranças de minha família e faz tanto tempo que não os vejo.

-Por quê?

-A distanc... – Bella parou de falar e puxando a bolsa que estava atravessada em seu tronco, pegou o celular levando até o ouvido.

-Alo? – ela esperou a resposta. – Sim, é ela. Quem está falando, por favor? – novamente silencio. – Aro? - eu vi seus pelos da nuca arrepiarem ao ouvir aquele nome.

Aquele nome ecoou por minha mente por alguns segundos. Bella estava apreensiva. Seu corpo ainda nu tremia em meu abraço. Eu beijei seu ombro e sussurrei um pedido de calma em seu ouvido livre. Ela tentou se desgrudar de meu corpo, porém eu não deixaria ela sair dali.

-Quando? – perguntou firme. – Como eu vou? – seus dedos bagunçaram os cabelos. – Eu não vou conseguir chegar a tempo, Aro. – ela exclamou perplexa. – Mas... – se calou. – Qual é o endereço? – sibilou nervosa. – Está bem. – e desligou.

Bella se apoiou na mesa e suspirou pesadamente. Meus braços ainda estavam em volta de sua cintura e suas costas em meu abdômen.

-Você está bem? – perguntei calmo.

Ela maneou a cabeça lentamente, fazendo que os cabelos castanhos caíssem por sua face. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas expostas e erguendo seus cabelos, trouxe seu rosto junto com a outra mão, colando seu corpo ao meu.

-O que aconteceu? – minha voz era baixa, contida.

-Aro quer que eu viaje agora.

-Agora? – repeti confuso. – Mas pra onde?

-Eu vou ter que viajar, Edward. – ela disse nervosa se soltando de meu abraço. – E tudo por culpa de teu pai. – seus olhos castanhos me fuzilaram. – Eu não acredito que eu vou ter que atravessar a cidade para ir até aquela porcaria de centro. – ela dizia andando para um lado e para o outro logo em seguida. – Eu não sei como eu vou fazer isso. – ela se jogou no chão.

-Bella. – caminhei lentamente até ela, erguendo-a pelos braços suavemente. – Onde você tem que ir? E que horas? – perguntei apertando-a em meu peito.

-O endereço está ali. – ela apontou com o dedo preguiçosamente. – E eu terei que estar lá às cinco e meia da manhã, Edward.

-Eu te levo! – falei acariciando sua nuca. – E agora vamos tomar um banho e descansar um pouco.

-Não. – ela choramingou feito uma criança.

-Vai sim. – disse firme. – Vamos. – enlacei suas pernas em minha cintura e capturei seus lábios rapidamente.

Sim, estávamos nus e nos beijando é melhor ainda, totalmente _juntos_. Foi o suficiente para me deixar excitado no caminho ao banheiro. Porém ela estava tão frágil e preocupada em meus braços que aquilo realmente não se tornou uma necessidade, mesmo o sexo dela se esquentando e ficando extremamente convidativo.

Não permiti que ela se desgrudasse de mim um minuto sequer. Apesar dela estar chorosa ainda por ter que ir viajar, eu a abracei forte. Entramos embaixo do chuveiro quente e ali ficamos, apenas deixando a água morna escorrer entre nossos corpos enquanto nos beijávamos. Bella apoiava os cotovelos em meu ombro enquanto brincava com as mechas de meu cabelo. Minhas mãos acariciavam sua cintura enquanto eu a apertava contra mim.

Desliguei o chuveiro e voltei para o quarto. Estávamos totalmente molhados. Coloquei-a no chão em frente à cama e meus olhos correram por seu corpo que tinha gotas escorrendo por todos os cantos. Um sorriso malicioso foi impossível de conter.

-O que? – ela perguntou corando.

-Você aí, toda _molhada_ deveria ser considerado um crime.

-Edward! – ela exclamou e bateu levemente em meu ombro. – Pare de me olhar assim. – ela me beijou.

Nossos línguas deslizavam em uma guerra erótica e aquilo foi o necessário para empurrá-la na cama e engatinhar sobre ela.

-Não se preocupe. – eu sussurrei em seu pescoço. – Eu estarei contigo.

Ela gemeu levemente e novamente abraçou-me com suas pernas. Nossos sexos agora sem nenhum empecilho se fundiram. Sem pressa ou qualquer preocupação nos entregamos novamente ao prazer. Bella se movimentava lentamente sob mim enquanto minhas estocadas firmes a fazia gemer. Seus dentes nunca foram tão afiados como naquele momento em que ela os cravou em meu ombro. Seu gemido de prazer fez uma onda de calor queimar por todo meu corpo e eu gozei, junto com ela.

Ela me abraçou e me empurrou pro lado da cama, vindo logo em seguida se aconchegar em meu peito e puxar a coberta fina sobre nossos corpos. Ela adormeceu e eu olhei distraído para o relógio que ficava no criado mudo da cama.

-Três horas da manhã. – sussurrei. – Legal. – disse irônico.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Bella fiquei observando-a dormi. E assim o tempo passou incrivelmente rápido.

O relógio, que há poucos minutos marcava três em ponto, agora mostrava que faltavam dez minutos para as cinco horas. Suspirei alto, Bella precisava descansar, ela ficou tão nervosa... Porém eu não tava certo se eu conseguiria estar às cinco e meia no lugar que ela me falara.

Apesar de todas as rodovias estarem livres naquele horário, era irresponsabilidade arriscar _mais_. Enquanto refletia, minhas mãos esfregavam com uma velocidade acelerada nos braços expostos de Bella e depois de concluídos, sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Acorde, Bella. – disse suavemente beijando sua cabeça em seguida. – Já esta na hora.

Ela resmungou se aconchegando mais em meu peito e fechando os olhos apertados. Sorri com a cena e insisti.

-Vamos, minha criança. – minha mão acariciando a extensão de suas costas. – Se você quiser tomar café ainda temos que nos apressar.

-Só mais um pouquinho... – ela choramingou.

-Bella! São cinco e quarenta. Você quer mesmo ficar mais um pouco? – disse um pouco firme, mas com um riso baixo.

Ela levantou assustada, bagunçando mais ainda o cabelo. Ela saiu andando pelo quarto procurando roupas ou algo do tipo. Eu não consegui me segurar e acabei soltando uma gargalhada.

-Do que você está rindo? – ela perguntou furiosa.

-Se acalme! – eu disse recuperando o fôlego.

Levantei-me e fui até ela, abraçando seu corpo e a balançando lentamente.

-Ainda não são nem cinco horas, Bella. – rocei meu nariz seu pescoço. – Mas não podemos demorar muito.

Ela congelou e por um momento eu achei que ela tinha tido uma parada cardíaca.

-Bella? – perguntei afastando meu rosto e encarando sua face. – Bella?

Eu já estava ficando preocupado. Ela simplesmente não se mexia e a pouca movimentação que eu via em seu corpo, não era suficiente para trazer oxigênio para dentro dela. Eu já estava quase chacoalhando seus ombros desesperadamente quando ela piscou três vezes seguidas.

-Por que você me deixou dormir? – ela explodiu agora andando mais rápido pelo quarto. –Eu vou me atrasar e o Aro não vai mais me dar o emprego! Edward! – ela gritava. – O que eu vou fazer sem aquele emprego?

Eu não sabia exatamente o que ela procurava pelo quarto enquanto mexia em seus cabelos. Ela olhava por debaixo da cama, embaixo dos cobertores e novamente embaixo da cama.

-O que você está olhando? – ela perguntou enquanto estava ajoelhada de costas pra mim e procurando o que quer que seja embaixo da cama.

-Er... – eu ri. – O que você tá procurando? – perguntei mudando de assunto enquanto coçava a nuca e engolia em seco enquanto não conseguia desviar meus olhos dela.

-Não me diga... – ela pareceu entender. – Edward! – exclamou novamente.

Era tão difícil assim entender o desejo que eu tinha por ela? Se ela conseguia se controlar vendo eu encostado na porta do closet, totalmente nu e _sedento_, devo admitir que o auto controle dela era bem maior que o meu.

-Vá se vestir! – ela me pediu enquanto eu ainda estava hipnotizado por seu corpo. – Eu vou me atrasar. – ela sussurrou.

-Você não vai se atrasar. – eu afirmei. – E suas roupas estão no carro, esqueceu?

Novamente, ela se colocou de pé rápido demais e com os olhos esbugalhados ia saindo pela porta do quarto.

-Onde você vai assim? – perguntei me colocando em sua frente.

-Pegar minhas roupas, onde mais? – ela respondeu bufando, como se fosse extremamente obvio.

-Não vai. – disse somente.

-Como é?

-Você não vai até a garagem a essa hora da manhã, assim. – apontei com a cabeça seu corpo.

-Como eu vou para o centro cardiológico, então? – perguntou realmente irritada, com as mãos na cintura.

Foco, Edward. Foco!

-Vamos ver se a Alice deixou alguma roupa dela por aqui... – disse rebocando-a para o closet.

-Alice? – ela perguntou irônica. – Ahã! – riu sarcástica.

-Vamos logo, Bella! – respondi sem jeito.

Claro que - se tivesse - seriam da Alice. Quem mais poderia ser? Não seja ingênuo, Edward. – apenas me adverti em pensamento.

Eu sabia que tinha uma roupa da Alice em algum canto nesse closet e mesmo que não fosse adequada, era o que tínhamos em mãos até ela vestir o jaleco dela. Por sorte, encontramos uma camiseta de Alice e eu entreguei uma calça jeans que já não me servia mais a ela. Não era o figurino ideal, porém não a permitiria andar nua por ai.

Vesti-me rapidamente e descemos para a garagem. Bella antes de entrar no elevador, olhou pra mim e sorriu maliciosamente. Eu abaixei a cabeça e cocei a nuca, olhando-a sob os cílios e com o mesmo sorriso nos lábios.

O relógio no monitor do volvo indicavam que eram cinco horas da manhã. Nós tínhamos exatos trinta minutos para atravessar a enorme capital para chegar ao centro cardiológico onde Aro Volturi a esperava. Incrivelmente, esse nome me era familiar. E ele não acompanhava boas lembranças.

Como tudo, quando mais precisamos, nunca dá certo. Por que agora seria diferente? Faltando dez minutos para a cinco e meia, encontramos um acidente recente à 10 km do centro.

-E agora? – Bella me perguntou.

Olhei para fora da janela e vi que a fila de carro já estava longa até a saída mais próxima. Bufei alto e olhando pra Bella dei de ombros.

-Teremos que esperar, Bella! – acariciei suas pernas. – O acidente esta antes da saída da rodovia.

-Droga! – ela sussurrou. – Deveríamos ter vindo mais cedo.

-Sim. – concordei voltando a atenção no transito.

Cinco, dez, quinze.

-Alo? – de canto de olho vi Bella pegando o celular e levando até o ouvido. – Sim, Aro. – ela disse baixo. – Eu estou a caminho, mas teve um acidente na rodovia. – pausa. – Sim, eu sei!- ela concordou mais baixo ainda. – Eu tenho consciência que é importante, mas... – ela se calou. – Eu entendo. – ela abaixou a cabeça. – Ok. Obrigada.

Eu não disse absolutamente nada. Eu sentia a culpa pulsar sorrateiramente por meu corpo enquanto via a perna de Bella nervosa balançando. Meus olhos eram fixos no carro da frente, que assim como nós, estava completamente estacionado.

-Desculpe Bella! – falei virando em sua direção e apertando suas mãos.

Ela apenas deu de ombro e encostou a cabeça na janela.

Estava indo tudo tão certo. Os dois meses que passamos juntos, aquela despedida, o reencontro. Tudo tão recente, mas era como se tivéssemos passado aqueles quatorze anos juntos. Sem nos separar um minuto sequer. Meu corpo funcionava em extrema sincronia que o dela e isso era o que mais me instigava. Nós nos conhecíamos perfeitamente. Apesar de termos mudado desde nossa despedida, nós ainda funcionávamos juntos. E como funcionávamos...

**FIM DO POV EDWARD**

* * *

Postarei mais um, ok? ^^ Lá eu deixo a NA! REVIEW!


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Narrativa**

O tempo passava e o clima dentro do volvo ficava cada vez mais pesado. Bella sentia seu peito apertar por ver como Edward ficara chateado por suas atitudes, porém o medo das ameaças de Carlisle serem verdadeiras a impedia de raciocinar perfeitamente. Por outro lado, Edward se segurava para não tomar os lábios de Bella e pedir que ela o desculpe. Os dois se seguravam como podia dentro do carro.

Quando a rodovia foi finalmente liberada, Edward acelerou e em menos de meia hora o volvo brecava furiosamente na frente do centro cardiológico. Na porta, Aro esperava de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos.

-Obrigada. – ela disse já abrindo a porta.

-Bella. – Edward protestou. – Por favor... – suas sobrancelhas se uniram e ele fez beiço feito uma criança birrenta. – Não estraguemos mais o clima!

Ela sorriu ainda triste e beijou seus lábios.

-Edward... – pronunciou antes de sair totalmente do carro.

-Eu venho te buscar, me ligue. – ele sorriu. – Vamos jantar, sim? – seu melhor sorriso estampado no rosto.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e deu as costas. Edward esperou ela atravessar a portaria pra novamente cantar pneus e sair de volta à rodovia. Seu dia seria longo...

O caminho de volta para o apartamento de Edward estava livre e em menos de quarenta e cinco minutos ele já estava em frente ao elevador.

-Por que não estava assim na ida? – tamborilou os dedos na parede enquanto o elevador não chegava na garagem.

Sua impaciência estava crescendo enquanto o bendito não chegava. Apertou mais uma vez, duas o botão e nada. Cruzou os braços no peito e encostou-se à parede de frente e próxima ao elevador.

-Talvez seja alguém se divertindo no elevador. – riu e ergueu o punho para ver que horas era no relógio de pulso. – E alguém extremamente, hmm, ativo. São quinze para sete da manhã! Apesar... – e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, o elevador chegou e dele saiu o síndico, de braço dado com a esposa.

Edward segurou um riso, soltando o ar forte pelo nariz. O homem engravatado o olhou desconfiado e ele apenas os cumprimentou, entrando no elevador.

Ele estava inquieto. De frente pro espelho, arrumou o casaco. Os cabelos despenteados foram mais uma vez meticulosamente bagunçado e a barba por fazer que lhe pinicava o rosto, mas que muito lhe agradava, alisada.

Batucando ao ritmo da musica extremamente baixa e ambiental do elevador, Edward saiu em seu andar quase dando cambalhotas. Estranha sensação após o clima tenso de horas atrás, porém agora não fora mais um sonho a noite que passara com Bella, era uma dose de ânimo.

Como de rotina, abriu o apartamento jogando a chave no sofá e indo direto para seu quarto. O estado do mesmo era deplorável, porém se lembrava exatamente como aqueles lençóis foram parar no chão, ou como a cama estava totalmente bagunçada. Ou se não, a toalha jogada na sala. Sorriu ao lembrar como seu corpo clamava pelo dela.

Suspirou e pegou o notebook que repousava na cômoda. Abriu o arquivo que tinha o nome de seu próximo livro e digitou algumas frases, totalmente agitado.

Pegou o celular e discou rapidamente os números do amigo que no quinto toque atendeu com uma voz embriagada.

-Jasper? – chamou assim que o telefone foi atendido.

_-Diga, Edward. _– a voz de Jasper soou sonolenta do outro lado.

-Hmm... Desculpe por isso. – ele pediu sinceramente. – Mas precisava saber como estão as coisas no escritório hoje!

_-Quem é, Jazz? _– a voz de Alice sussurrou ao fundo.

-Fuck! – Edward exclamou. – Desculpe mesmo, Jasper. Afinal, isso são horas de estar dormindo? – provocou.

_-Cullen, são 7 e meia da manhã. O que você faz acordado há essa hora, a todo vapor?_ – perguntou desconfiado.

-Bella teve um compromisso cedo. – ele deu de ombros, como se Jasper fosse ver aquele gesto. – Daí levei ela até lá! – sorriu. – Mas então, alguma coisa pra hoje?

_-Eu não sei!_ – ele disse ainda dormindo. – _Sabe, eu estava no meio de um sonho bom e a sua irmã estava dormindo também. Então, realmente se eu não desligar logo eu não me responsabilizarei pelo que posso te responder._

-Desculpe! – ele pediu novamente. – Não tinha noção que a bela ainda estava adormecida. – brincou. – Volte a dormir, vou escrever mais um pouco e daí eu já te levo o que eu tenho pronto. – disse empolgado.

_-Seja como for. _– Jasper resmungou. –_Apenas não tome o que quer que seja que você bebeu, outra vez. Sim?_

-Mas...

_-Até logo, Edward. _– Jasper desligou.

Edward riu e voltou a digitar, talvez mais calmo. As rimas iam aparecendo verso após verso. Seus dedos tocavam com exatidão cada tecla, montando palavra por palavra na tela. O sorriso bobo em seus lábios mostrava como Bella fazia diferença na vida dele. Inconscientemente, ele temia esse vínculo que sua felicidade criara com a companhia de Bella. Acostumado a ser independente dentro de sua casca de dor, sentir-se totalmente entregue a aquela que lhe ferira, era no mínimo, apavorante.

Terminou aquele capitulo e sorriu satisfeito para a tela do notebook. Seu projeto era escrever uma historia através de poemas interligados. Audacioso, ele achava. Salvou em um pen drive o arquivo e foi tomar um banho. Seu dia iria ser produtivo, acreditava ele!

*  
Após ouvir os pneus de Edward cantando na estrada próxima ao portão do centro, Bella se dirigiu cabisbaixa até Aro que a aguardava de braços cruzado e encostado em uma pilastra, na frente da porta automática do centro.

-Desculpe, Aro. Foi o que eu te disse, a rodovia estava interditada...

-Não precisa se desculpar, Bella. – ele a interrompeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Vamos entrar?

Bella assentiu com a cabeça e entrou logo depois dele. Ele andava em sua frente, calado, enquanto ela observava os corredores refrigerados. Era um lugar acolhedor, pensou enquanto as enfermeiras passavam por ela com um sorriso terno no rosto.

-Vejo que você conquistará grandes amizades. – Aro comentou olhando sobre os ombros e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Espero. – ela disse apenas, desviando o olhar das intensas íris acastanhadas de Aro.

-Chegamos. – ele disse finalmente, depois de vários passos naquele imenso corredor branco. – Aqui, Bella. É onde trabalharemos.

-Remos? – sussurrou Bella, assentindo. – Certo. – sorriu.

Olhou pro seu relógio apreensiva, ansiosa. Sem saber ao certo, olhou para o consultório e viu uma pequena janela no canto da sala.

-É o laboratório. – Aro comentou enquanto pegava umas papeladas. – Pode ir ver, depois. – sorriu trazendo um bloco em sua mão.

-O que é isso? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

-Seus papeis de admissão. – ele estendeu em sua direção. – Mas me diga, porque essa urgência de Carlisle? – Aro perguntou desconfiado. – Ele estava tão relutante em te transferir para cá. Pensei que ia ter que insistir muito para ele me permitir ter você em minha equipe, porém de uma hora para outra, ele te manda para cá.

Bella pegou o papel em mãos e começou a analisá-lo.

-E então? – Aro insistiu se aproximando. – O que você aprontou, Isabella?

Bella estremeceu lentamente. O medo borbulhou em seu estomago e ela temeu que Aro ouvisse seu coração alto pulsar dentro do peito.

-Nada, Aro. – ela disse baixo. –Ele só achou melhor que eu viesse rápido, antes que aparecessem outros pacientes. – ela completou dando de ombros e assinando os papéis.

-Certo. – Aro se convenceu, aparentemente. – Vamos conhecer o centro? – sorriu cordial.

-Claro. – Bella sorriu também.

Os dois caminharam por todo o centro e Bella agradeceu por Aro não ter tocado mais naquele assunto. Carlisle talvez falasse... Mas ela realmente não queria pensar nisso.

O dia passou consideravelmente rápido para Bella, que logo se empolgou com os primeiros prontuários que Aro entregou para ela. Ao todo, eram três. Melhor do que nada. As horas corriam que quando se deu conta, já se passavam das duas da tarde.

-Hey! – uma moça jovem apareceu no vão da porta onde Bella analisava alguns exames. – Bella, certo?

-Sim! – sorriu.

-Sou Ângela. – ela sorriu simpática. – Você já foi almoçar? – perguntou tímida. – Sabe, todo mundo já foi e eu não gosto de comer sozinha.

Bella riu tranqüila e jogou os papeis em cima da mesa.

-Não almocei ainda, não. Aceito seu convite!

Bella levantou e terminando de abrir a porta, saiu e acompanhou Ângela até o refeitório. As duas conversavam tranqüilas como se fossem amigas há tempos. E isso agradou Bella.

Ângela era de sua altura, um pouco mais alta. Os cabelos negros caiam completamente enrolado até sua cintura e ela usava um óculos na face. Seus olhos negros eram gentis e ela tinha um sorriso fácil.

-Quanto tempo está aqui, Angie? – Bella perguntou enquanto abria o sanduíche natural.

-Hmmm. – a moça parou para pensar. – Há um ano. – sorriu. – Mais ou menos.

-Certo. – Bella assentiu com a cabeça feliz.

Ela sentia seu coração se inflar, pura e simplesmente. Sem motivos, sem medos e sem prazo. O medo que sentiu de manhã agora estava dissipado. Talvez seu trabalho a distraiu.

O almoço foi rápido e o dia correu mais ainda. Dado sete horas da noite, Aro bateu na porta e apenas colocando a cabeça para dentro, avisou que ela já podia ir embora.

-Certo! – ela sorriu terminando algumas anotações.

Aro refletiu um pouco observando ela receosa e antes de sair, perguntou:

-Posso te oferecer uma carona?

Bella parou o que tava fazendo e o encarou. Os olhos de Aro eram fixos em sua expressão e ele tinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Bella refletiu um pouco e logo concluiu que não era necessário.

-Na verdade, não há necessidade. Eu vou voltar com... não importa. Não há necessidade mesmo. Obrigada. – ela sorriu agradecendo.

-Sabe, eu insisto. – ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Bella soltou a caneta na mesa e se recostou na cadeira. Mordeu o lábio inferior e coçando o braço nervosa analisou Aro. Não daria menos de trinta e cinco anos para o experiente médico parado em sua frente. Seus olhos eram intensos e tinha um tom indecifrável. Os cabelos negros se confundia com a barba por fazer que lhe cobria o maxilar.

-Desculpe, Aro, não gostaria de ser grossa... – ela começou um pouco receosa. – Mas eu tenho um compromisso essa noite. – ela desviou o olhar.

-Um jantar? Eu também posso te chamar para jantar? – ele perguntou se apoiando na mesa dela.

Bella sentiu-se constrangida. As bochechas logo se esquentaram tomando o mais tenro tom de vermelho e ela abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente de nervoso e voltou a encará-lo.

-Um dia, quem sabe? – sorriu se levantando. – Bom, eu vou indo, Aro. – ela disse se levantando e pegando a bolsa. – Até amanha.

-Não se atrase, Bella. – ele disse antes que ela batesse a porta confusa.

Bella caminhava pelos corredores exageradamente brancos com passos largos e rápidos. Questionava-se se o que acabou de fazer trazia riscos para sua carreira no centro médico. Os pensamentos se confundiam na cabeça dela, enquanto os dedos automaticamente discavam para Edward.

-_Oi Bella._ – a voz dele ecoou no ouvido de Bella, trazendo conforto pra seu organismo.

-Ola, Edward. – sorriu. – Será que você pode me buscar? – coçou a nuca desconfortável, olhando para os lados. – Eu já terminei aqui.

-_Claro!_ – ele exclamou feliz do outro lado da linha. – _Mas na verdade..._

-O que foi? – Bella interrompeu nervosa.

Edward apenas riu do outro lado da linha. Seu corpo se arrepiava com cada palavra de Bella e ele se sentia contente com isso.

Bella caminhava mais rápido agora, quase correndo. Ao passar pela porta automática, recebeu o golpe de vento gelado da noite. Estremeceu se protegendo atrás de uma pilastra.

-O que foi, Edward? - perguntou nervosa, já tremendo com o frio.

-_Se você olhar para trás..._ – ele abaixou o celular e começou a rir.

Bella olhou para o aparelho em sua mão confusa e recebendo outro sopro de vento gelado na nuca, maneou a cabeça.

-Mas que droga! – praguejou baixo, já achando que estava louca por sentir o perfume de Edward na brisa. -Edward? – recolocou o aparelho no ouvido, esperando resposta.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou perto de seu ouvido, trazendo o corpo dela contra seu peito, envolvendo sua cintura.

Bella estremeceu ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu seu coração vir parar na garganta. Antes de qualquer reação que ela pudesse ter, Edward a virou, olhando para seu rosto com um sorriso largo nos lábios.

-Mas como... o que? – Bella tentava dizer com os olhos arregalados. – O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou sem entender.

-Vim te buscar, ué! – Edward deu de ombros. Rindo feito uma criança. – Não era o que você queria?

-Mas eu acabei de... – ela levantou o celular.

-Vamos, Bella! – ele a abraçou novamente, encostando as costas dela em seu peito e a empurrando em direção ao volvo enquanto beijava o pescoço dela. – Deu pra te ver você tremer de frio de longe. – ele sorriu mordendo o pescoço dela e erguendo a cabeça.

-Isso dói. – ela resmungou.

-Eu não senti absolutamente nada. – soltou a cintura dela e andando ao seu lado, passou o braço por baixo do dela, trazendo-a para seu corpo.

Bella ainda não tinha entendido o que Edward fazia ali, sendo que acabara de ligar para ele. Talvez apenas a surpresa dele estar esperando por ela a deixasse assim, entorpecida. Sim, era a surpresa de ter Edward a sua espera que a deixara assim.

Edward sorria, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com a lateral do corpo de Bella. Ele passara as ultimas duas horas no estacionamento do centro médico esperando por ela. Não que isso o incomodasse e ele até aceitaria ser chamado de maluco, caso ela o achasse assim. Mas não conseguira se conter no escritório depois das cinco da tarde.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Onde você vai? – perguntou Jasper, olhando no relógio de pulso._

-Buscar Bella. – ele sorriu feito um adolescente.

-Mas... – Jasper tentou argumentar, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Tá certo. – deu de ombros, maneando a cabeça. – Você está doido, Edward. – ele avisou, continuando a programar a semana de trabalho. – E eu estou começando a temer isso. – sorriu, provocando.

-Fique tranqüilo. – ele sorriu. – Eu termino isso logo. – batucou no notebook, colocando-o dentro da mochila. – Mas eu não to conseguindo me concentrar aqui. Ansiedade. – deu de ombros, se justificando.

-Não sei o que Esme tomava na gestação de vocês, mas pelo visto... boa coisa não era. – Jasper brincou, lembrando de Alice.

-Até mais.

-Até.

_Parando o volvo no estacionamento do centro cardiológico, Edward abriu o notebook no colo enquanto olhava para a porta de saída ansioso. Rindo de como aquilo parecia total e absurdamente coisa de um adolescente e sua primeira namorada. Deu de ombros, afinal, era o que Bella era. Sua primeira namorada, sempre seria.  
_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

-Edward? – ela chamou, cutucando o braço dele suavemente.

-Oi? – focou sua visão e olhou para ela, que estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

-Abre o carro! – exclamou. – Está frio...

-Ah! – balançou a cabeça, dissipando o flashback momentâneo. – Claro. – sorriu.

-No que você estava pensando? – Bella perguntou, circulando o carro até a porta do passageiro.

-Apenas lembrando algumas coisas. – disfarçou.

Não confessaria que estava pensando em como se sentiu na espera por ela. Ela sairia correndo, se soubesse. Defendia em sua mente.

Os dois entraram no volvo e seguiram pela rodovia.

-Onde você quer jantar? – Edward perguntou acariciando a coxa de Bella.

-Você escolhe. – sorriu. – Apesar de que se você dissesse que iria passar em casa... eu ficaria realmente feliz. – Olhou para a roupa que vestia e depois olhou para Edward, que usava uma camisa diferente da que ela o viu colocar de manhã.

-Por quê? – perguntou, olhando para Bella com uma expressão curiosa.

-Olha para mim, Edward. – ela resmungou.

-Bem que eu queria. – ele sorriu. – Mas realmente seria difícil agora. – voltou a cabeça para a estrada.

-Certo... – ela bufou. – Mas eu estou horrorosa.

Edward não respondeu. Se fosse entrar nesse assunto, acabaria por demonstrar demais como ele se sentia encantado por aquela figura sentada do seu lado.

-Viu! – Bella choramingou. – Você concorda!

-O que? – Edward perguntou confuso.

-Que eu estou horrorosa. - disse emburrada.

Edward se perguntava se tinha perdido alguma coisa.

-Claro que não, Bella. – ele passou a mão no cabelo de Bella com a mão livre. – Você é linda. – sorriu quando viu que Bella estava fazendo charme. – Sempre foi. – desceu a mão pelo braço dela e desfazendo seus braços cruzados, trazendo sua mão até a boca. – Mesmo quando era uma menininha toda envergonhada. – sorriu beijando a mão dela e entrelaçando os dedos.

-Mas olha minha roupa. – reclamou novamente. – Não posso sair com você desse jeito.

Edward maneou a cabeça e apertou o entrelaçado de dedos, olhando novamente para ela.

O caminho até o restaurante foi rápido. Edward preferiu escolher por si só onde jantariam, já que Bella o encarregara disso. Parou o volvo na entrada do lugar e lentamente andou até Bella, que se recusava a sair do carro.

-Pare com isso, Bella. – ele pediu abrindo a porta. – Venha comigo?

Bella olhou para ele, que sorria com a mão estendida. Inclinou a cabeça e viu o restaurante onde ele a levara. Sua face se contorceu numa careta de medo.

-Você não quer que eu te pegue no colo, não é? – ele falou baixo, perigosamente baixo. – Você sabe que eu não me importaria de fazer isso. – ele completou.

Bella resmungou novamente, e antes que Edward desistisse e fosse para um fast food, ela pegou na mão dele, saindo do carro. Ele em resposta, sorriu abertamente.

Edward deixou a chave com o manobrista do restaurante e entrelaçou os dedos na mão de Bella.

-Boa noite. – Edward se aproximou da moça que os esperava com um sorriso congelado no rosto. – Reservei uma mesa hoje pela manhã.

-Boa noite. Seu nome, por favor. – ela pediu gentil demais.

-Edward Cullen. – respondeu a moça.

Anna dedilhou o nome de Edward no computador e após confirmar a reserva, os levou até a mesa pedida por ele.

-Aqui está! – ela indicou a mesa reservada, afastada do movimento do restaurante. – Fiquem a vontade e eu mandarei alguém lhes servir.

-Obrigado. – Edward puxou a cadeira para Bella.

Anna, que tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo dourado, olhou sobre o ombro para Edward, com um sorriso extremamente sedutor, pelo menos foi o que pensou.

-E então, Bella? – Edward se sentou a sua frente, capturando sua mão por cima da mesa. – Como foi seu dia? – perguntou realmente curioso.

Bella estava atenta a cada movimento de Edward, porém isso a pegou desprevenida.

-Meu dia foi bom. – declarou simplesmente, desviando o olhar dos olhos verdes intensos de Edward.

-Bom? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. – Seu primeiro dia de trabalho num lugar como aquele, foi bom? – repetiu o tom desanimado de Bella.

-Sim. – ela confirmou. – Aro me mostrou o lugar e me passou alguns relatórios para analisar. – deu de ombros. - _"Me ofereceu uma carona e me convidou para jantar, também". _- pensou.

-Aro... – Edward repetiu pensativo. – Eu o conheço? – perguntou.

-Talvez. – Bella deu de ombros. – Não que seja importante, creio. Mas ele é conhecido de seu pai.

-É! – ele concordou. – Deve ser isso. – desviou o olhar pela primeira vez, pensativo.

-Boa noite! – o garçom se aproximou. – Irei servi-los essa noite, gostaria de beber alguma coisa, senhorita?

Bella levantou os olhos para o garçom e depois de pensar um pouco, pediu apenas uma água gaseificada.

-E o senhor? – virou-se para Edward. – Gostaria de algo para beber?

Edward olhou para Bella que tinha o olhar perdido no restaurante, e com um tom baixo, sussurrou para o garçom.

-Me traga seu melhor champanhe, por favor.

-Está certo. – ele concordou com a cabeça, se afastando.

-Você está bem? – Edward perguntou a Bella.

-Sim. – Bella retomou a atenção para Edward.

-Certo. – ele maneou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-O que foi? – Bella perguntou nervosa.

-Está tão distraída. – Edward acariciou as costas da mão de Bella. – O que houve?

-Ah. – ela passou a mão livre pelo cabelo. – Só estou um pouco cansada. – sorriu. – Não é nada.

-Tem alguma coisa te incomodando. – ele falou, simplesmente, sem interesse. – O que é? – voltou à atenção para o cardápio.

Bella engasgou com a própria saliva, ou com o ar que ela inalava naquele segundo.

-O que você está dizendo? – perguntou tensa.

-Seus olhos. – ele declarou. – Eles não ficam mais de cinco segundos nos meus. – ele continuou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa hoje? – ele fechou o cardápio, olhando atentamente para Bella.

E aconteceu exatamente o que ele disse, mesmo ela tentando permanecer naquela imensidão verde, desviou o olhar no tempo exato.

Edward se inclinou por cima da mesa, segurando o queixo e virando o rosto na direção do seu.

-Me diga o que aconteceu, por favor? – ele pediu.

Bella sentiu-se tremer. "Você não fez nada de errado!" – entoava em sua mente, como um mantra. "Não tem problema de contar, tem? Eu não fiz nada, eu devo contar, não devo?" – o turbilhão de pensamentos invadindo sua mente, enquanto ela se forçava a se firmar no olhar dele.

-Arodeuemcimademimhoje. – falou de uma vez só, baixo.

Edward sentou no mesmo momento que aquelas palavras o atingiram. Escorregou a mão do queixo dela, até repousar novamente em suas mãos. E feito um raio, a lembrança se iluminou em sua mente.

**FLASHBACK**__

-O que Aro tem a ver com isso? – Esme exclamou, enquanto as lágrimas corriam de seu rosto. – Já faz mais de cinco anos que nos conhecemos, e agora que ele vai te cobrar ética, Carlisle? Temos um filho agora!

-Eu sei, Esme! – Carlisle respondeu baixo. – Ele sempre fez vista grossa quanto a isso, mas agora ele resolveu me chantagear! – respondeu preocupado.

-O que vamos fazer, Carlisle? – Esme perguntou, temerosa. – Ele ira te despedir?

-Não! – Carlisle a acalmou. – Ele não pode fazer isso, não enquanto eu tenho toda a aprovação da diretoria do hospital, mas ele pode fazer alguma coisa.

-O que? Te denunciar?

-Eu não sei, Esme! – Carlisle confessou, beirando o desespero.

-Papai? – Edward apareceu na porta do escritório.

Esme virou de costas pra porta, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar por suas bochechas, enquanto Carlisle caminhava até a criança que estava parada na porta.

-Edward... – Carlisle começou, antes de abraçá-lo. – O que foi?

-Por que mamãe está chorando? – ele perguntou, apontando para Esme.

-Não é nada, Edward. – Esme virou-se, forçando um sorriso. – Não é nada!

Carlisle olhou para ela, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Quem é Aro, papai?

-É o chefe do papai. – Carlisle explicou, se controlando.

-E o que ele fez? – perguntou curioso.

Carlisle olhou novamente para Esme, que negou com a cabeça.

-Nada, filho. – Carlisle bagunçou os cabelos cor de bronze dele. – Agora volte para cama, está muito cedo.

-Mas...

-Vamos, Edward. – Esme o interrompeu. – Volte para cama!

Edward virou as costas, cabisbaixo e subiu as escadas, e antes da porta se fechar ouviu Carlisle sussurrar.

-Talvez seja melhor não envolve-lo nisso.

Esme concordou.

** FIM DO FLASHBACK**

-Edward? – Bella tocou sua face, pela terceira vez naquele minuto. – Me responda.

-Aro? – ele perguntou um pouco abalado. – Aro deu em cima de você?

-Sim. – Bella confirmou, envergonhada.

-Aro Volturi? – perguntou mais uma vez.

-Sim!

-Certo. – Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso. – O que ele falou? – perguntou encarando ela.

-Edward...

-Está bem. – bufou. – Mas... – os ciúmes corroendo de forma lentamente.

-O que foi? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

-Se afaste, está bem? – advertiu ele. – Eu sei que eu não tenho esse direito sobre você, mas não quero vê-la com ele. – e a lembrança daqueles meses com seus pais separados pulsando em sua memória. – Por favor, Bella. – ele pediu nervoso.

-Tá! – ela disse baixo. – Vou tentar, mas ele é meu chefe... – respondeu como se não houvesse saída.

-Droga! – Edward sussurrou esmurrando a mesa.

-Descu...

-Não é sua culpa, Bella. – ele alisou novamente a bochecha dela. – Não é sua culpa. – e seu olhar novamente se perdeu pelo restaurante.

O jantar correu silencioso. Com as últimas lembranças, Edward se esquecera de pedir a champanhe, deixando por isso mesmo.

-A conta, por favor? – pediu ao garçom, quando o viu passar pela mesa.

-Pode deixar, senhor. – ele parou por um momento. – Você vai querer que embrulhe o pedido?

-Pedido? – Edward perguntou confuso ao garçom. – Ah sim! – ele se recordou e sorriu fraco. – Não tem como suspender, não é? – viu a expressão negativa do garçom. – Então pode trazer.

Ele assentiu e saiu por um instante, deixando Bella confusa enquanto terminava sua refeição. Ela se sentia incomodada com o silencio, mas prometera a si mesma que daria aquele tempo a Edward.

-Aqui está, senhor. – o garçom interrompeu o silencio, trazendo a champanhe e a fazendo borbulhar na taça.

-Você aceita, senhorita? – ofereceu a Bella que olhava para Edward confusa.

-Não, obrigada.

Edward deu um gole longo na champanhe e largando a taça na mesa, perguntou se podiam ir embora.

-Você quem sabe, Edward. – Bella respondeu somente.

-Então vamos.

O volvo prateado aguardava na porta do restaurante enquanto Bella olhava fixamente para um Edward frio, distante. O silencio dentro do carro não foi diferente.

-Será que você poderia me deixar em casa? – Bella perguntou sufocada.

-Claro. – Edward respondeu simplesmente, pegando o próximo retorno.

-Você ficou bravo, Edward?

-Não, Bella. – ele desviou pela primeira vez os olhos da estrada e olhou para Bella. – Eu só estou confuso.

-Hm. Certo. – Bella assentiu mordendo o lábio de nervoso e se calou.

-Chegamos. – Edward anunciou minutos depois.

-Obrigada. – Bella pegou uma sacola que tinha no banco de trás e abriu a porta do Volvo. – Bem, me desculpe por alguma coisa que eu fiz e que tenha te deixado assim.

-Não foi você, Bella, acredite. – a face de Edward se retorcendo em arrependimento.

-Ok. Você quer subir? – ela perguntou.

-Desculpe, Bella, eu preciso organizar meus pensamentos.

-Está bem. Até! – se afastou do carro e antes de se virar, acenou.

Edward aumentou o volume do som que soava baixo no volvo e acelerou mais, tentando se distrair na batida da música.

.com/watch?v=Z0i3-wolG7g&feature=related

Suas mãos apertavam mais o volante. Ele via os meses em que pegara Esme chorando por Carlisle estar 'viajando' se desenrolarem por sua mente lentamente.

-Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso com a minha Bella! – Edward rosnava enquanto as ruas surgiam por baixo das rodas de seu volvo.

O caminho até seu apartamento foi curto, porém o suficiente para suas idéias estarem mais definidas, objetivas.

Os dedos longos encontravam as teclas do notebook violentamente, enquanto um texto desconexo e perturbador surgia na tela. Não ouviu o celular tocar, apenas na terceira vez permitiu-se voltar à realidade de seu quarto.

-Edward Cullen falando. – atendeu sem humor.

-_Que bom que te encontrei._ – a voz feminina se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

-Quem está falando? – perguntou ajeitando o celular no ombro e voltando a se sentar em frente ao notebook na cama.

Ela riu sensualmente.

-_Micaela, Edward. Esqueceu-se?_ – perguntou fingindo tristeza.

-Desculpa, não te reconheci. – declarou desanimado. – Como está?

-_Estou ótima, de volta a cidade. E você?_ – perguntou sensual.

-Estou bem, Micaela. Também estou na cidade.

-_Jura?_ – perguntou histérica. – _Sabe, estava com saudades._

Edward não respondeu nada.

-_E então, quando podemos nos ver?_ – sua voz cheia de malicia.

-Essa semana, infelizmente, estou ocupado, Micaela.

-_Que tal na próxima?_

-Depois marcamos direito, sim? – falou desanimado.

-_Está bem!_- completou animada. –_Preciso ir, Eddie. Beijos._ – e desligou.

-Eddie? – perguntou olhando o visor do celular, sentindo-o vibrar com o recebimento de uma nova mensagem.

"_Edward, sou eu. Bella. Me desculpe por hoje, não queria te aborrecer. Espero que amanhã nós nos vejamos, estou com saudades. É, eu sei que isso é bobo, mas não consegui me conter. Dormir essa noite sem você será difícil, mas tudo bem. Beijos! B.S"_

Os dedos de Edward discaram rapidamente os números conhecidos de Bella e em instante a voz doce dela soou triste do outro lado da linha.

-_Você recebeu a mensagem não é?_ – perguntou tristonha enquanto se apertava mais ao edredom.

-Sim. Bella...

-_Não precisa se justificar, Edward._ – ela o interrompeu. –_Só queria ouvir sua voz outra vez._

-Me perdoe por essa noite, Bella! – ele se deitou de costas no colchão. – Eu apenas fiquei aborrecido por você estar tão perto de Aro. Hmm, digamos que eu me lembrei de onde o conheço.

-_Não precisamos falar disso, Edward. Eu só não conseguiria dormir sabendo que você estava irritado comigo._

-Eu não estou irritado com você! – ele sussurrou. – Eu te amo demais para isso. – falou rouco.

Bella ficou em silencio, absorvendo aquelas palavras.

-Bella? – perguntou preocupado. – Já dormiu?

-_Não._ – respondeu rindo baixinho. –_Mas agora consigo dormir._

-Nos vemos amanhã? – perguntou esperançoso.

-_Pode ser_ – ela concordou.

-Depois que você chegar em casa, me liga. – pediu.

-_Ok!_

-Durma bem, Bella.

-_Obrigada._ – e antes que o típico 'desliga você' começasse, Isabella desligou.

Edward suspirou fundo e ficou olhando o teto enquanto esperava o sono chegar, o que realmente não demorou.

* * *

**Heeeey! Como vocês estão? Então galera, era pra ter postado os três capitulos direto, mas a Pri teve uns compromissos, e me mandou depois esses dois, e eu deixei o tempo passar. HUASUAHUAUSHAUHASHUAS Desculpem. Por isso não teve NA naquele capitulo 16.**

**Pois bem, ai está o capitulo 17 e o 18 para voces lerem E comentarem, Ok? Esses dois são bem complicadinhos heim? E Aro? FDP! AHUASUHSAHUASHUASHUASHUAS**

**É isso tchurma, beijones.**

**Drigo **


	20. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

A noite teria corrido tranqüila se não fosse pelo fato de Edward não conseguir tirar da cabeça que o que aconteceu com seus pais poderia lhe ocorrer a qualquer momento. Os sonhos que lhe envolveram durante a noite eram todos voltados à separação momentânea de Carlisle e Esme.

Com o corpo suado e o pavor gritando por sua garganta, o solavanco ao acordar não fora menos brusco do que imaginava. Acordou com os olhos arregalados e a boca seca, o peito se movimentando rápido por conta da respiração ofegante. Apenas a confirmação de seu próprio pesadelo começando a ser posto a prova.

-Merda. – praguejou enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabeços bagunçados procurando um relógio. – Quatro horas, ainda. – soltou o corpo no colchão macio e olhando o teto novamente revia o pesadelo em sua mente.

Bella por outro lado, após ouvir a voz de Edward apenas dormiu. Um sono tranqüilo e sem pesadelos. E agradeceu por isso quando ouviu o relógio despertar ao seu lado. Após uma ducha para relaxar todos os músculos retesados, vestiu sua calça branca e uma camisa leve, colocando seus sapatos e indo rumo a garagem de seu apartamento.

O sol que estava encoberto pelas nuvens cinza tentava de toda forma iluminar o céu que amanhecia.

Bella após dirigir pela rodovia praticamente deserta entrara no centro com a mente distraída. Os pés que relavam o chão passo após passo apenas confirmavam que o lugar estava vazio.

Aparentemente não tinha ninguém naquele corredor exageradamente branco, ou na sala em que ficara no dia anterior. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, se deparou com um arranjo de flores em sua mesa. Se aproximou, olhando o pequeno buque de lírios que exalavam um perfume maravilhoso. O cartão, um borrão vermelho entre as pétalas leitosas, foi retirado delicadamente.

"_Reunião às sete e meia na minha sala. Esteja presente.  
Carinhosamente, Aro."_

Bella coçou a nuca nervosamente antes de pegar o buque e levar até o nariz. A essência lhe penetrou o corpo furiosamente e depois de respirar fundo o soltou novamente no canto da mesa.

-Bom dia, Bella. – Ângela colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala, sorrindo amavelmente. – Como você está?

-Oh Angie. – ela sorriu. – Entre.

Ângela afastou a porta e entrou na sala, fechando-a atrás de si em seguida. Sentou-se na cadeira a frente de Bella e com um sorriso nos lábios esperava resposta.

-Estou bem, sim, e você? – perguntou enquanto analisava alguns papeis deixados em sua mesa.

-Ótima. – sorriu. – Vim lhe trazer mais algumas papeladas. - riu. – Não me odeie por isso. – deixou o pacote de relatórios em cima da mesa dela.

-Não por isso. – Bella piscou e olhou a pilha um pouco torto, rindo logo em seguida.

Ângela apertava as mãos ansiosa enquanto olhava Bella escrever alguma coisa.

-O que foi, Angie? – perguntou largando a caneta e a olhando.

-Você está sabendo do congresso que teremos? – perguntou um pouco desconfiada.

-Congresso? – ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Como poderia saber? Passei ontem o dia na sala, só sai pra almoçar com você.

-É verdade. – Ângela suspirou. – Sabe, Jane não está muito contente em ouvir pelos corredores que é você que acompanhará Aro nesse congresso até a Itália.

-Wow, wow, wow! Calma aí, quem é Jane?

-Mulher de Aro. – Ângela a encarou, espantada. – Você não sabia?

-Não! – Bella exclamou surpresa. – Nem sabia que ele era casado!

-Pois é! – Ângela maneou a cabeça. – Só que ela sabe muito bem de você, Bella. – Ângela riu, maliciosa, indicando os lírios. – Seu namorado que mandou?

-O que? – Bella perguntou indicando os lírios. – Oh! – a resposta se formando em sua mente. – Não sei quem deixou aqui. – deu de ombros. – Lindos, não?

Se a mulher de Aro já não gostava de Bella por fofoca, por que afirmar talvez alguma suposição que sussurrava pelos corredores, confirmando que os lírios foram o Aro que lhe deixou? Não poderia.

-Então, temos reunião às sete e meia! – Ângela avisou, saindo da sala.

-Obrigada, Angie. – agradeceu antes que soltasse todo o ar do pulmão e se jogasse na cadeira, espantada.

Os minutos se passaram, e a impaciência de Bella para com as investidas de Aro, se esgotou. Foi na terceira vez que ele entrou na sala dela com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios apenas para lhe trazer água que ela indagou.

-Você sabe dos boatos que correm agora, Aro? – perguntou cruzando as mãos na barriga.

-Não! – Aro exclamou enquanto analisava o prontuário que deixou com Bella na última visita. –E sinceramente, Bella? – a olhou profundamente. – Não dê ouvidos! – sorriu. – Vamos para a reunião.

Bella bufou pela resposta de Aro e levantou, saindo da sala em sua frente.

-Esteja preparada. – Aro anunciou passando em sua frente, pelo corredor.

Bella sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo e sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso. No visor o único nome que ela gostaria que estivesse ali com ela agora mesmo: Edward.

-Olá Edward. – sorriu ao atender a ligação.

-_Tudo bem, Bella?_ – a voz preocupada de Edward era nítida.

-Sim. – ela sorriu mais ainda. – Estou indo para uma reunião agora.

-_Ah! Certo. Nós vemos a noite?_

-Pode ser. – Bella sorriu enquanto se aproximava da sala junto com os outros médicos. – Preciso desligar. Beijo.

-_Tchau, Bella._ – E a ligação se finalizou.

Bella suspirou alto e entrou junto com Ângela na sala.

-Bom dia a todos. – Aro começou sentando-se na ponta da mesa que tinha no meio da sala. – Chamei vocês aqui hoje para lhes informar que teremos o congresso sobre cardiologia na Itália daqui a alguns dias e dois de vocês iram me acompanhar. – o olhar fixo em Bella a incomodava. – E que esses médicos serão escolhidos por mim. Enfim, entre outros assuntos gostaria de saber quem não tem o interesse.

Pausou por alguns momentos esperando alguém se manifestar, o que não aconteceu, já que essa seria uma oportunidade única na carreira de cada um ali dentro.

-Certo. – riu baixo. – Isso dificulta um pouco as coisas, mas nada extremamente preocupante. Anunciarei minha decisão no final da semana, certo?

Todos concordaram e ele continuou a reunião, apresentando Bella à equipe e anunciando os próximos acontecimentos da semana.

Após ouvir a voz de Bella, Edward deixou o celular escorregar lentamente do ouvido enquanto fitava a tela de seu notebook preocupado. Sua respiração continuava ofegante enquanto a ansiedade o consumia.

-Está tudo bem, Edward. – ele se repreendia. – Você não a ouviu dizer? – maneou a cabeça e continuou a digitar.

-Isabella? – ouviu uma voz feminina chamando-a enquanto ela saia da sala. – Você é Isabella Swan?

Bella parou e antes de se virar, a corrigiu educadamente.

-Só Bella, por favor. – e deu de cara com uma mulher loira totalmente encantadora. – Sim, sou eu.

-Jane Volturi. – estendeu sua mão em direção a Bella, que com um sorriso correspondeu o cumprimento.

-Muito prazer, Jane. – sorriu gentilmente. – Agora se puder me dar licença, eu preciso terminar algumas analises.

-Certo. – concordou educadamente. – Depois passe em minha sala, precisamos conversar. – ela sorriu.

Bella assentiu e antes de sair da sala de reuniões, olhou para Jane por cima do ombro, erguendo uma sobrancelha confusa.

Deu de ombros, afinal. Ela não representava nenhum mal a Jane, concorrência ou algo assim. Só a face delicadamente perigosa da esposa de Aro já era suficiente para eliminá-la de qualquer disputa, se a mesma existisse de fato. Seu nariz extremamente arrebitado também era algo que lhe impedia se comparar. O cabelo levemente cacheado preso no meio da cabeça da doutora eram loiros e aparentemente sedosos. E seu olhar frio, apesar de tudo, era de uma azul inesquecível.

-Hey Bella. – ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo corredor antes que pudesse entrar novamente em sua sala.

-Aro. – sorriu falsamente.

-Então. – ele começou recuperando o fôlego. – Queria te avisar, que bem. – um sorriso amplo. – Você irá para aquele congresso.

-Como é? – perguntou totalmente abismada. – Mas...

-Sim! – interrompeu. – Você _vai_.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder qualquer coisa a Aro, foi deixada totalmente sem reação no meio do corredor. Com movimentos mecânicos, entrou em sua sala e continuou a analisar o monte de arquivo em sua mesa. Com a caneta em punho, ela analisava documento por documento atrás de algum erro.

Sua cabeça maneava a cada pasta errada. Não acreditava que o tempo de plantão em uma emergência durante turnos noturnos fosse servir para analisar aqueles prontuários muito mal feitos.

-Já que Maomé não vai até a montanha... – a voz de Jane invadiu a pequena sala antes que Bella pudesse responder qualquer coisa. O ditado saiu de seus lábios rosados e se escorreu debaixo do carpete do local, sem vida.

-Me desculpe, Doutora – Bella gesticulava, com as sobrancelhas unidas enquanto Jane sentava-se em sua frente. – Como você pode ver, tenho bastante trabalho por aqui.

-Só gostaria de te conhecer mesmo, Bella. – Jane justificou, se sentando em sua frente. – Seu nome andou sendo sussurrado por esses corredores.

-Tive conhecimento. – Bella concordou enquanto não tirava os olhos do documento a sua frente. – Mas como sempre acontece nesse tipo de coisa, a grande maioria não passa de boatos.  
-Creio que sim! – Jane sorriu abertamente. – Você irá para Itália, Isabella? – foi diretamente no assunto.

-Sinceridade, Doutora? – Bella soltou a caneta na mesa e a olhou nos olhos. – Eu não tenho escolha, tenho? Por enquanto sou só uma estagiária aqui no centro e tenho que seguir as ordens de meu chefe, que no caso, decidiu que eu _deveria_ ir à Itália.

-E se você não precisasse ir... – ofereceu.

Bella sentiu a última gota de paciência se esvair nesse momento. Cruzou os braços e soltando a respiração presa em seus pulmões teatralmente, cerrou os olhos observando o semblante perigoso de Jane.

-O que você está querendo me dizer? – perguntou irritada. – Vamos direto ao ponto, sim?

Jane agora sorriu abertamente e por pouco não soltou uma gargalhada. Bella sentiu toda sua determinação e irritação sair correndo pela porta, antes que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo. Mas se conteve e segurando o olhar firme de Jane até o final.

-Bella, você quer ir para Itália? – perguntou outra vez.

-Não, Jane. – maneou a cabeça. – Eu, sinceramente, quero ficar com meu_ namorado_ enquanto a equipe de Aro vai para aquele Congresso.

Após concluir sua frase, percebeu que não podia sair por ai falando que Edward era seu namorado. Mesmo que essa situação gritasse para que ela falasse para Jane que era compromissada, ela ainda se sentia insegura de mencionar sua relação com Edward dessa forma.

-Sabe Isabella... – Jane se levantou e rodeando a cadeira que há poucos segundos estava sentada, continuou. – Gostei de você! – e antes que pudesse obter alguma resposta, saiu.

Bella ficou olhando para a porta e respirou fundo. O ar que saiu de seu organismo era carregado de medo e insegurança.

- E aliás. – o cabelo perfeitamente liso apareceu pela fresta da porta. – Eu verei o que posso fazer por você não precisar ir para Itália. Mas você sabe... – a voz de Jane soou seria. – Isso será nosso segredinho.

-Ótimo! – Bella exclamou depois da porta se fechar.

**E. POV.**

O sol tinha acabado de se impor entre as nuvens cinza enquanto eu abria novamente meus olhos. Sentia minha cabeça latejar pela noite cheia de sonhos e ao mesmo tempo em que queria uma dose dupla de uísque, para que dormisse decentemente, desejava estar disposto a despertar naquele exato momento. Respirei fundo sentindo o peso da noite mal dormida em minhas costas e antes que pudesse realmente acordar, ouvi meu celular tocar em cima da mesa.

-Alo. – resmunguei ainda sonolento.

_-Hey Edward. _– Jasper respondeu do outro lado da linha. –_ Eu espero que você não tenha se esquecido da reunião com o Mike essa manhã._

-Claro que não, Jasper. – ergui minha cabeça do travesseiro, com meus olhos arregalados para o relógio. – Só estiquei um pouco mais minha noite. – comentei sentindo cada músculo de meu corpo se alongar. – Em dez minutos estarei entrando na sua sala.

-_Certo. _– Jasper assentiu do outro lado da linha. – _Só espero que você esteja aqui em menos de uma hora, Edward. Você ainda não terminou seu projeto, e você sabe como Mike está tentado a não aprová-lo._

-Está bem. Já estou indo pra aí - coçava meus cabelos bagunçados enquanto me preparava para levantar.

_-Até._

Jasper era um ótimo agente, além de um grande amigo. Ele, melhor do que ninguém consegue segurar minha barra. Ele sempre parece perceber meu estado de espírito e contorna a situação da melhor forma possível. Eu só sentia um pouco dele ter que agüentar minha irmã, mas ele se dizia feliz em ter a pequena, então não era um problema. Pelo menos, não para mim.

Agora já de pé, espreguicei-me novamente, indo em direção ao closet. Sentia a barba por fazer coçar enquanto pegava a primeira calça jeans e a camiseta pólo que pulasse primeiro em minha direção seria a escolhida.

Por sorte consegui combinar a peça de uma forma clássica. Sorri e antes de ir para o chuveiro, resolvi ligar para Bella. Talvez os sonhos conturbados daquela noite tivessem me preocupado. E mesmo que isso parecesse ridículo para mim, era de uma certa forma interessante ouvir sua voz após todos os acontecimentos noturnos.

-_Olá Edward._ – ela atendeu nos primeiros toques.

-Tudo bem, Bella? – deixei a preocupação se exceder em minha voz.

-_Sim. Estou indo para uma reunião agora._

-Ah! Certo. Nós vemos a noite?- perguntei esperançoso.

-_Pode ser. Preciso desligar. Beijo._

-Tchau, Bella. – E então ela desligou.

Fitei o aparelho por alguns instantes e depois de manear a cabeça, entrei no chuveiro.

A água quente que escorria por meu peito era relaxante. A música, que não notei enquanto enxaguava minha cabeça, agora se fazia presente no banheiro. Eu tinha essa mania de estar sempre ouvindo alguma música enquanto trabalhava, tomava banho, cozinhava. Minha mente gritava por essa distração constantemente. Os dois meses ao lado de Bella naquela casa de campo foram excelentes para minha saúde, principalmente a mental e essa era a forma que eu sempre tive para me manter no controle. E eu sentia meu corpo gritar por isso novamente. Respirei fundo enquanto a espuma descia por meu abdômen, lembrando-me da cirurgia que meu pai tinha marcado para dois meses.

Aquilo me assustava bastante. Já fazia alguns dias que eu não conversava com Carlisle e nem pisava no hospital. Sua reação ao meu relacionamento com Bella não fora das melhores. Preferi me afastar após os últimos acontecimentos.

Desliguei o aparelho de som após de me vestir e apertando o botão do elevador, deixei minha mente montar as palavras dos próximos poemas para meu livro.

**FIM DO E. POV**

**NARRATIVA **

O fato de Bella ter trabalho o suficiente para entretê-la durante todo o dia de trabalho não foi suficiente para que sua mente corresse para Edward e o quão aquela viagem afetaria os dois. Depois de passar uma vida inteira separada de seu melhor amigo e confidente, despertar qualquer dúvida em seu próprio coração e no de Edward era extremamente perigoso, visto que a instabilidade de seu relacionamento ainda era presença garantida.

Amarrando o rabo de cavalo castanho em um coque frouxo, Bella resmungou quando terminou um dos últimos prontuários. O ar-condicionado de sua sala estava muito alto, o café que repousava a sua frente estava passado, suas costas estavam doloridas, e sua mente extremamente cansada. Ela era uma jovem médica que acabara de sair da residência e de perder seu primeiro posto na mesma velocidade.

Alongando o pescoço de um lado para o outro, pousou os olhos no relógio apoiado na parede. Ainda faltavam duas horas para seu turno acabar e ela poder enfim, tomar um delicioso banho quente, jantar decentemente e finalmente dormir.

Estralando seus dedos, sacou o celular do bolso do jaleco branco e suspirou ao ver uma foto sua junto com Edward, Alice e Jasper, tirada na fazenda dos Cullen.

Fechou os olhos, e como se o cansaço vencesse sua disposição, sua mente a presenteou com as imagens daquele dia. Era como se pudesse sentir as mãos de Edward envolverem sua cintura, enquanto ouvia as gargalhadas de Alice ao ser abraçada da mesma forma por Jasper. As duas sabiam que os rapazes estavam aprontando alguma coisa, mas não imaginavam que eles teriam preparado o _time_ da câmera, a apoiando no batente da janela que tinha na frente da pia onde as duas se revezavam na lavagem de louça.

**FLASHBACK**

_A música alta ecoava por toda a casa, enquanto Alice secava os pratos da janta e do café da manhã que Bella entregava após lavar. Ambas riam, enquanto Alice dançava com a melodia que Jasper colocara. O rock leve e antigo contagiava seu corpo instintivamente, fazendo-a se mover sem perceber. Bella a acompanhava sutilmente, vez ou outra pegando o tubo de detergente para imitar o cantor em seus solos roucos._

_Mesmo distraída, Bella notou os fios cobre e o bagunçado loiro se sobressair do batente da janela, mas não associou aos rapazes. Ainda distraída, o primeiro flash a assustou enquanto ela empunhava o detergente e fazia uma careta, e Alice ria. _

_As seguintes fotos foram quando Jasper e Edward romperam pela cozinha, abraçando cada um a sua mulher e fazendo cócegas as focalizavam na câmera. _

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Bella voltou a realidade quando o celular vibrou em sua mão e o aviso de uma nova mensagem aparecia sobre a foto de seus amigos.

"_Jantar de família. Esme faz questão de sua presença. Edward vai lhe entregar seu figurino e te trazer para a toca dos Cullen. Esteja preparada. Little Allie."_

Bella sentiu um calafrio subir por sua coluna, e soltou um riso desesperado ao ver o codinome de Alice no final da mensagem.

-Merda. – exclamou, jogando o celular em cima da mesa e coçando a cabeça.

Jantar em família? Com a família Cullen?

-Merda! – jogou sua cabeça sobre os braços dobrados e apoiados na mesa.-Maldita seja Alice. Maldita seja!

* * *

**Haaaaaaaaaaaa, fazia tempo que nao atualizava aqui, hu?**

**Pois é, eu ja comentei que essa fic estava sendo REPOSTADA no orkut porque eu precisei de um tempo e tal, e resolvi começar desde o inicio novamente? Entao, chegamos ao final desse ciclo. A partir do final do Edward POV é escrita recente. Entao me digam o que acharam, se esta bom, se esta melhor, pior, mesma bosta. OK? ^^ UHSAHUSUHASUHSAUSHUSAUHAHUSUSA**

**E quanto as leitoras de Alisper que podem estar lendo essa atualização, aguardem. Outtake de Pericolosa Seduzione e atualização de Your Sweet Lips aconteceram em breve. Em breve quando? Até quarta feira que vem, um dos dois pretendo estar postando. :)**

**Teeenho novidades, talvez comece a trabalhar de domingo, cuidando de criança, vestindo um jaleco laranja. HSAUHASUHAHUAUHSA**

**Torçam por mim?**

**Beeeeijos,**

**Drigo**


End file.
